


Worth It All

by CheerDown83



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 52,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4874338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheerDown83/pseuds/CheerDown83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future Lit. It's all Hemingway's fault. Or his merit. It's all about perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**Worth It All**

**Chapter 1: In The Margins**

Thank God for Ernest Hemingway. Those were five words Rory Gilmore never thought she'd even remotely consider. Yet that statement was responsible for her being here now, wide awake on a Sunday morning thanks to caffeine, while the person she held accountable for always reminding her of Hemingway brewed more coffee and made breakfast.

If it hadn't been for the twenty-first of July and a Twitter trend, Rory figures she would have taken even longer to finally realize that she still loves Jess (never stopped) and that they _were_ meant to be together. It was on that July day that she drove to Philadelphia, turned up on his doorstep and told him everything, most of all her apology for the way she'd hurt him years ago. In the past months, they've been working on reestablishing their relationship. Somehow - and she's more than grateful that she hadn't ruined her chance with him once and for all five years ago - they were finally through avoiding their connection and running from each other.

"I feel like we wasted so much time," she sighs when he refills her coffee. He keeps her caffeinated and she loves him for it. For that and a million other reasons.

"This morning?" he smirks. "Hey, it's not my fault you can't keep your hands off me."

She laughs. "That goes both ways, mister," she teases before turning more serious. "But that's not what I meant. I meant this, us, being together. We wasted so much time being apart."

"We just took detours," he offers.

"A lot of them," she remarks ruefully.

"It happens," he shrugs in that way only Jess Mariano can. "But we're here now."

"We are," she agrees. "From stealing a yacht to dropping out of Yale and then eventually carving out a career to realizing that the one person missing from all that was the one I met when I was a teenager… I guess all that talk about growing up and finding yourself isn't that far off the mark."

"I still can't believe you committed a felony," he chuckles. "And you didn't start out by stealing something small, like a pen or a book, or even a car. Nope, you went straight for the yacht."

"Well, if you're going to do something, you might as well aim high." Grimacing, she adds, " _I_ still can't believe I did that. You're dating a felon."

"I think I can handle it."

"Sure?"

"Yes."

"What about visits to Stars Hollow on a fairly regular basis?"

"Doable."

"I guess you must really love me," she smiles.

"That's right," he confirms, the calm way he says it making her smile broaden.

"I love you too, have I mentioned that?"

"Once or twice," he flashes that rare smile. "But I don't mind hearing it again."

—

_One year later_

"You stole my book again, Dodger!" She pretends to glare at him in an accusatory manner, failing miserably and smiling instead.

"Borrowed it," he corrects with a smirk. "Here, you can keep reading." He hands her the well-worn copy. "I'm gonna go get some work done," he explains, and she has to hold herself in check from smiling even more widely at this adult, more mature version of Jess.

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit." The book is already open again. He can't help but grin and strides over one more time before heading to the study. She looks at him quizzically and ends up more than pleased when he kisses her.

"What was that for?" she wonders softly and a bit breathlessly when they pull apart, pretty sure there's a goofy smile on her face.

"Just needed to kiss you," he shrugs, throwing in a smirk for good measure. That's the smirk she hasn't been able to resist since she first met him, and they both know it.

"I'm glad you did," she concedes before looking at him with a mock stern expression. "You better get to work now."

"As you wish," he jokes, leaving her to the final chapter in the book.

"And you wrote in the margins again," she murmurs to herself, turning to her favorite part - and stopping short.

After some moments of staring at the page, and his annotation, she snaps back into action. Racing through the apartment, past the freshly brewed coffee, she bursts into the study. It's a testament to how focused she is that the coffee doesn't even distract her from her mission.

"We have to talk!" she exclaims.

"Guess I'm taking a break already." Pausing his typing, he looks at her, knowing full well what this is about but not letting it on.

She stands in front of the desk, a determined look on her face.

"So you wanna tell me why you're dragging me away from work? Couldn't stay away?" He grins boyishly and is cut off by her flailing her arms, the book still in her hand.

"Okay, I'm assuming you remember what you wrote down in the margins and I also assume that you knew I'd read it. Not that I don't appreciate your writing in the marines, I always have and your insights are amazing. I love your annotations. But this is… I mean, I'm sure you know what you wrote. Which I guess means you're either joking or - or you're serious about it. I mean, I'm reading and then there's your handwriting, with a question, and it just says…" she takes a quick breath, interrupting her patented Gilmore ramble for a moment and then stops short at the look on his face. He's trying not to smirk but also looks… nervous? She's taken aback.

"Marry me?" he asks quietly, confirming that he'd been serious (as a heart attack) about the question.

Reaching into the pocket of his jeans, he pulls out a small velvet box, his eyes so sincere that Rory feels her heart skip a beat.

Instantly, she launches herself at him, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him. She's still gripping the book, and he's still holding the box as they pour everything they feel into that kiss.

Pulling back enough so they're nose to nose, he murmurs, "So, that's a yes?"

"Yes!" Her eyes bright, she beams. "It's a very definite, very resounding yes."

He smiles that rare smile of his once again and slips the ring on her finger. It's a perfect fit.


	2. Chapter 2: Zero To Ramble

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"Jess?" She taps his arm in the dark. "Are you awake?"

"No," he mumbles, tugging her a little closer.

Chuckling, she admonishes, "Liar. You're monosyllabic in your sleep. It's like encountering seventeen-year-old you again."

"Not everyone can go from zero to ramble in a split second." Running a hand through his hair, he adds, "I'm not sleeping _anymore_ , thanks to a crazy woman."

"The crazy woman you married," she points out, happily snuggling against him.

"The very same," he agrees. "It's our one-week anniversary." His tone is casual and she beams in delight. He's keeping track as well. "Is that why you're up and running in the middle of the night?"

"Why, did you think we wore each other out?" she jokes, making him laugh. It's a sound she loves.

"Words like that from _you_. Unbelievable, Gilmore."

"Mariano," she reprimands immediately.

"I stand corrected," he says, sounding content, linking a hand with her left.

She shifts enough to lean over him, meeting his gaze in the glow of the moonlight.

"Don't go forgetting that," she maintains lightheartedly.

"Not a chance." He meets her lips for a kiss. Once they pull apart, he brushes a strand of her hair behind her ear, gently cupping her cheek. "I love you, Rory," he murmurs quietly.

"I love you, too," she echoes the sentiment softly. "You know you're stuck with me now."

"Am I?" With a mock grimace, he points out, "You're stuck with me, too."

"Being married usually implies being stuck together." She sounds pleased.

"Does it? Huh. It's true what they say - you learn something new every day."

"Smart ass," she giggles.

"Yet you put up with me." He plants a kiss on her forehead.

"I guess I have to," she sighs dramatically.

"Don't deny it," he smirks. "You can't resist me."

She kisses him, an effective silencing move. "It's also our eleven year anniversary," she reminds him when they find breathing to be an unwelcome necessity.

"The first time we met," he continues without hesitation, unable to hide a delighted half-smile smile when she beams at him.

"You remember," she marvels, blushing.

"Yup."

"You always remember." Her voice is soft. "All the anniversaries."

For a moment, they're both silent, reflecting on all of the moments they deem to be anniversaries: when they met, the bid-a-basket event, their first kiss, their second first kiss… and further down the road, finding their way back to each other, followed by the first time they slept together, when they moved in together, their engagement; countless moments that mean something to them.

"Any sane guy who was lucky enough to be with you would remember," he fends off.

"I don't know about that. And anyway, I don't want any guy, I just want you."

"Works out well," he kisses her. "You're the only woman I want."

"Who knew you could be such a romantic?" Her tone is playful.

"Only with you," he reminds her.

"I'm a lucky woman." There's a wide smile on her face.

"Hey, haven't I told you before that I'm a lucky man?"

"I vaguely recall it," she giggles, remembering that day in New York City clearly.

"Well, I still mean it."

—

"Ugh, early. Need coffee," Rory groans, slumping against the kitchen counter half asleep.

"Way ahead of you," Jess smirks, setting a coffee mug down in front of her.

She gulps it eagerly, sighing contentedly. "I have the best husband," she enthuses, grinning. "I really like calling you my husband, by the way."

"You do, huh?" He refills her coffee.

"You're my favorite husband," she says in delight as she downs more coffee.

"Glad to hear it," he observes wryly.

"You'd be my favorite even if you didn't keep me caffeinated," she grins.

"Oh, yeah?" He grins back. "For the record, I enjoy calling you my wife, too."

"Do you drop it into conversations? I do that all the time now, mention my husband. Any chance I get," Rory teased.

"People are probably sick of hearing it," he smirks.

"Pessimist," she sticks her tongue out at him.

"Real mature," he shakes his head and leans over to cup her face and kiss her.

"Do you have to leave for work already?" Pouting, she gives him a pleading look.

"I could always get there late," he offers.

"Rebel!" She wraps her arms around his shoulders, smiling when he pulls her into him by the waist.

"And you like it," he teases.

Kissing him, she murmurs against his lips, "Mh-hm."

—

_Three months earlier_

"Okay, a pro of marrying in Stars Hollow is that everyone can be there," Rory muses, pen in hand.

"An obvious con is that there's a town full of people who'd still object to your choice of husband," Jess smirks, sitting down on the couch next to her.

"It's wonderful that you're offering your input, but that's not helpful, Jess!" She points at him. "They're not marrying you, I am."

"No sharing, huh?"

Rory laughs. "They should've seen by now how happy you make me, and if they haven't, well, that's their problem."

In response, he kisses her deeply.

"Maybe we should elope," Rory offers breathlessly.

"What, get married without your mom there?" He shakes his head. "She'd kill me."

"We could have a really small wedding with just Mom and Luke as guests," she contemplates.

"Rory, I really don't care where the wedding is, or how big or small it is. I'd marry you at the town hall right now if that's what you wanted. Whatever makes you happy. Either way, I'll be waiting for you at the other end of that aisle," he tells her.

She throws her arms around him, resting her head against his chest and smiling when he wraps his arms around her in turn.

"I'd marry you immediately, too," she says softly. "But you're right, Mom would kill you, and then what good would you be to me?"

" _Thanks_ ," he exaggerates.

"Any time," she giggles. "I mean, who would feed me, give me coffee…"

"Nice to see you've got priorities," comes a wry interjection.

"…challenge me, argue about books with me, support me, kiss better than anyone," she's certain he's smirking now. "And all those years trying to find my way and figuring out who I am only to realize that…"

"I'm never more myself than when I'm with you," Jess states smoothly.

"Exactly," she confirms. Glancing up at him, she smiles. "You really do have a way with words, Dodger."

"That nickname again, huh?"

"It holds fond memories," Rory claims. "Plus, I remember you squirming when I cheered that at your book launch." Giggling, she added, "It's still entertaining watching you squirm."

"Whatever gives you your perks," he grumbles, his grin contradicting his tone of voice.

"What, you don't like me screaming for you?" Rory asks, realizing too late that she's walked right into that innuendo.

"I kind of prefer you doing that when we're at home, in bed or wherever, but hey, if you wanna try some public places…." He laughs when she blushes and buries her face in the crook of his neck, and places an affectionate kiss on the top of her head.


	3. Chapter 3: Déjà vu

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

_Some months earlier_

Out on the porch of the Gilmore home, Rory and Jess are currently engaged in a slow, heated kiss - at least, until the door swings open and Lorelai's voice yelps, "Oh! Oh!"

"Mom! Hi!" Rory stutters, jerking back from the kiss but noticing that Jess still keeps his arms around her waist.

"Déjà vu, huh?" Lorelai laughs, her eyes widening when she spots something on Rory's left ring finger. " _Oh my God_!"

"Sorry, Mom, we got a little carried away," Rory tries to explain.

"Not 'oh my God' about that, honey," Lorelai waves her hand. "But about that - on your left hand there!"

Luke has by now come to the front door as well and is eyeing the scene in front of him with some trepidation.

"We have some news," Rory explained, hearing her mother mutter an "I'll say" under her breath.

Jess reaches for her hand and links their fingers, their eyes meeting as he gives her an encouraging nod.

"We're getting married!" Rory beamed, extending her left hand.

"Oh sweetie!" Lorelai exclaims with a wide smile, hugging her daughter tightly. Pulling back, she examines the ring.

"Wow! This is - that's - you're - it's great!" Luke enthused, tugging his nephew in for a hug.

Stepping back from that hug with the usual bashfulness, Luke moved to embrace Rory warmly, while Lorelai and Jess look at each other.

"Oh, what the hell," Lorelai announces, hugging Jess - a hug that is slightly awkward for both of them.

"That was…," Lorelai begins, stepping back.

"A fraction less awkward this time," Jess supplies carefully.

"Yes, yes, it was," Lorelai agrees. "But honestly, Jess, congratulations. And I never imagined I would say this, but you make my daughter happy and you're a good man."

"I'll keep trying whatever I can to make her happy," he says evenly.

"Mom, are you giving Jess a 'hurt her and die' speech?" Rory jokes, stepping up to them again.

"No, hon, we covered that one when you guys started dating again," Lorelai grinned. Linking her arm with her daughters, she begins ushering her into the house. "Now, tell me all about how he proposed! I want all the details. Well, except for how you celebrated. Mommy might be too old for that. Although, on a scale of one to ten, how did it rank?" she teases, their laughter and excited chatter making both Luke and his nephew exclaim, quietly and simultaneously, "Geez."

"So, how long have you been planning to propose?" Luke asks wisely.

"A few months," Jess shrugs.

"Tried to find the right ring?"

"I've been carrying the ring around since February."

"That was seven months ago!" Luke says in disbelief. "What the hell were you waiting for?"

"The right moment," Jess elaborates. "And you're one to talk," he adds knowingly.

Luke shakes his head. "Guess it runs in the family."

—

_A few years earlier_

"Making out at your mom's house," Jess teases quietly. "All we need is her or Luke showing up in regular intervals with that ten-minute rule."

"Hopefully, the rule is obsolete by now. Anyway, Mom knows we're… in touch, just not that we're dating. Again," Rory says, her hand still tangled with his hair at the back of his head. "I think it's better to tell her in person."

"That's wise," he smirks.

"It'll be okay. Reasonably so. We'll tell her when she gets home from work," Rory checks her watch. "In about half an hour. Until then, I think we should focus on less talking and more kissing," she beams and he readily complies.

"Oh my God!" Lorelai's screech makes them pull apart in startled surprise.

"Mom!" Rory's right hand flies to her mouth as she blushes. Jess, she notes, looks as calm as ever, although there is a hint of apprehension mixed with amusement in his eyes.

"Lorelai," he nods in greeting.

It's rare for Lorelai Gilmore to be rendered speechless, but this is one of those moments. A few beats later, she recovers enough to say, "So by 'in touch,' you meant your lips."

"Mom -"

"I need to sit down for this," Lorelai plonks down onto a kitchen chair and looks expectant.

"Well, we're dating. Not just kissing. You know timing was never really our thing, but then Hemingway, and Philadelphia, and Jess, and I was applying to jobs and it looks like I'll be at the Inquirer - I just heard yesterday - and we're going to be together, live together," Rory rambles.

"Breathe, Gilmore," Jess says in amusement. Rory grins at him. "Maybe it's better if I let you talk things over on your own. I'll see you later," he adds, giving Rory a quick kiss before pulling his book out of his back pocket. With another nod at Lorelai, he leaves, sure that Rory will know where to find him.

"So, you have a Jess," Lorelai states, having watched the exchange with interest,

Rory takes a seat. "Yes."

"Yes it's Jess?" There's a playful sparkle in Lorelai's eyes.

"Not this again," Rory groans.

"Oh, it never gets old," Lorelai grins. "Now, please run this by me. How did this happen? Start at the beginning. I thought you two hadn't seen each other since Yale."

"You remember when we weren't talking, and I'd dropped out of Yale and was drifting?" Rory asks.

"Vividly," Lorelai replies, looking pained.

"And then I fixed things?"

"Again, vividly, hon."

"It was because of Jess."

Lorelai is silent for a moment. "Jess, as in leather jacket wearing, constant book reading Luke's nephew Jess? The one that was just in our kitchen Jess?"

"Yup," Rory nods.

"Okay, mommy's getting older, sweetie, and not really seeing the full picture. That was years ago. You're gonna have to give me some more details here," Lorelai requests.

"He came to see me, when I was living at grandma's, and showed me the book he'd written, and… and told me he couldn't have done it without me," Rory explains. "And he had things so together. We decided to meet up for dinner the next day and it was just so strangely easy talking to him again, until Logan showed up and we all went to dinner together."

"I get the feeling that didn't go too well," Lorelai says, trying to hide the dislike she still feels for Logan.

"That'd be an understatement," Rory winces. "Jess was great, actually, he was so much more mature about everything than Logan, who acted really arrogant and condescending, and tried to provoke him."

"Jerk," Lorelai throws in.

"That's what Jess said," Rory smiles. "You two are more alike than you want to admit."

"Did hell freeze over yet?" Lorelai jokes dramatically.

"Anyway, Mom, Jess walked out in the middle of it all and when I followed him to try and justify Logan's behavior, he… got through to me. He wanted to know what I was doing, not going to Yale and being in the DAR, and everything, and that's why I went back."

"Wow," Lorelai looks astonished.

"I know you never really liked Jess," Rory starts.

"Well, no, but to be fair, that was when he was just a surly, chip on his shoulder kid," Lorelai said. "Luke's really proud of him and they keep in touch. It sounds like I actually have to be grateful to him for something. I mean, I'm probably not going to be the president of his fan club, but he just scored a couple thousand bonus points for talking sense into you."

"Thanks, Mom," Rory looks relieved.

"Okay, that still leaves open how you got to this point," Lorelai is clearly anxious to hear the rest of the story.

"Um, we met again at that Truncheon open house Luke went to also, and… you know that part already," Rory winces.

"Not your finest hour, honey, don't beat yourself up over it."

"Some months ago, something reminded me of him and I realized we never really had closure. There was so much unfinished business between us and on some level I didn't want to even admit, I never stopped loving him. Not seventeen-year-old him and not the guy he became. And he's always been a great friend, no matter what else happened between us. He gets me, he never lets me doubt myself, he makes me happy, and… I love him, Mom," Rory admits.

"He loves you, too, sweetie. I saw," Lorelai smiles gently.

"I didn't mean to keep this from you, but I didn't want to tell you over the phone," Rory explains.

"I appreciate it. Although walking in on the two of you kissing is a sight that'll be forever emblazoned on my retinas," Lorelai giggles, giving her blushing daughter a quick hug.

—

"Hey," Rory smiles, sitting down on the bridge next to him. "I knew I'd find you here."

"Yeah, this places holds a lot of memories," Jess smirks, closing his book. "How'd it go?"

"Pretty well," Rory says, leaning into him when he wraps an arm around her. "You know, you actually scored a lot of bonus points with her."

"Really?" He raises an eyebrow.

Rory nods. "Really. And you both unanimously agree that Logan was a jerk, so I guess you must have more in common that either of you will admit," she points out playfully.

"Did hell freeze over?" he asks, making Rory laugh.

"Mom said the same thing." Rory smiles happily. "We still need to tell Luke," she reminds him.

"Okay, let's get it over with," he nudges her playfully.

"Such a defeatist," she giggles.

—

Luke spots them from the window, walking hand in hand. Incredulous, he sees them smile at each other and share a brief kiss, his jaw dropping.

"What the hell is _that_?!" he exclaims as Lorelai sidles up next to him.

"That's episode one of 'Rory and Jess: The Later Years,' the long awaited sequel to 'Rory and Jess: The Early Years,'" Lorelai says matter-of-factly.

"What?"

"They're together. Again," Lorelai says.

" _Wow_ , that's - that's. Wow! That's _great_ ," Luke can't help smiling widely.

"My husband, Mr. Eloquent," Lorelai teases, giving him a quick kiss.

"Are you okay with this?" Luke asks carefully.

"I'm still processing," Lorelai admits. "But as much as it pains me to say this, you and Rory were right. He's a good guy and they love each other. There was always something there between them that was more intense than anything else, and whatever happened between then, that connection is obviously still there. You can't help who you love."

"He is a good guy," Luke nods. "I still think they're good for each other."

"Well, he _is_ related to you, so I'm really working hard on processing." Lorelai smiles. "I mean, you're a pretty good guy, so if he's half that, my daughter's in good hands."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Luke says dryly.

"Anytime," Lorelai breezes.


	4. Chapter 4: Dedicated To The Art

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Rory opens the door to their apartment, balancing her bag, a book and a to go cup of coffee, unable to stifle a fond smile at the sight of him. Laptop open in front of him on the kitchen table, fingers furiously typing, glasses in place (she loves him in glasses and is sort of thankful he needs them for reading now), not even aware that she's home yet.

Quietly, she sneaks closer, setting her things down, her smile widening when he snaps to attention.

"Hi," he says easily, reaching out a hand and tugging her onto his lap for a kiss.

"Hi," she breathes as they pull apart.

"You're home already?"

"Already? It's seven at night," she pointed out. "Have you stopped writing at all today?"

"Guess not," he admits, earning him an affectionate smile.

"So dedicated to the art," she grins. "I like that." Kissing him quickly, she adds playfully, "A lot.

"Oh yeah?"

—

_Six months earlier_

"The bridge?" Rory wonders, looking doubtful.

"Too clichéd," they both say simultaneously, sharing a grin.

"The gazebo might also be a little too Nicholas Sparks," she says, leaning closer to him when he wraps an arm around her shoulder, still holding her other hand in his.

"We could go with this spot," he offers, stopping and gesturing around them. "We had some lasting encounters here."

"This spot?" she checks.

"Yeah. It's right about where you first called me Dodger, and where I told you I love you," he shrugs, nonchalant.

"That's actually perfect!" she smiles, hugging him enthusiastically. "Look, it even has a view of where we had our second first kiss!" He looks at her knowingly, and she kisses him. "And you realized that before I did," she determines.

Shrugging, he kisses her again.

"See, I knew there were good reasons for marrying you - looks _and_ brains," she teases.

"Wait a minute, that's why I'm marrying _you_ ," he smirks. "Clearly no other reasons."

"No, none at all," she smiles, almost kissing him.

"None whatsoever," he agrees, leaning in the last few inches separating them for another kiss.

Remembering something, he pulls back so they're nose to nose and wonders, "I seem to remember there being some sort of rule about this kind of a display in public. Are we breaking the rules?"

"Since when do you care about the rules?" she challenges with a smile.

"I don't," he points out. "But the town sure seems to. I mean, we're already on the front page of the Stars Hollow Gazette. Didn't you see the headline?" Smirking, he announces, "Town Princess Engaged To Former Hoodlum."

Laughing, Rory counters, "That's not the headline! It was a lot nicer. Something along the lines of, 'Journalist And Author Begin A New Chapter In Their Lives.'"

"The gist's the same." He leans in for a kiss.

—

"Okay, I have to be honest and tell you that, secretly, I was always Team Jess," Lane admits, reaching for more popcorn.

"Team Jess?" Rory giggles. "Sounds like something Kirk would have printed on T-shirts to sell around town."

"Hey, I'd wear one," Lane grins.

"Seriously, though, thank you for saying that," Rory smiles. "I'm obviously Team Jess, too."

"Admittedly, you two have been really good at hurting each other in the past, but seeing you guys together now makes me root for you even more. You just _fit_ and you're clearly good for each other," Lane reasons.

"He's definitely good for me," Rory nods. "I guess we make a pretty good team."

"Maybe the team needs a new name, then," Lane laughs. "Team Rory and Jess."

—

"You survived a full day in Stars Hollow," Rory teases as she kicks off her shoes and curls up on the couch.

"Barely," Jess jokes back.

"Come on, it wasn't _that_ bad. Luke loves seeing you, even if he won't say that, and Mom didn't have a breakdown or bring out the pitchfork," Rory points out. "And by the way, Lane is Team Jess."

"Team Jess?" he echoes incredulously.

The tone of his voice, combined with the look on his face, makes her giggle. "Yup. Although, we amended it to accommodate both of us, so it's Team Rory and Jess."

"As long as there're no cheerleaders, I guess I can live with that," he determines. "Being mentioned in the context of a couple might compensate for the overall connotation of a team."

"Yeah, I guess neither of us really qualify as team kind of people, at least in the general athletic sense," Rory acknowledges.

"So you haven't secretly been training for the Olympics?" he nudges her. "Your running is pretty impressive. With the right push, you could really go places."

She tosses a cushion at him, which he dodges half-heartedly, grinning.

"Like you're Mr. Athletic!" She perks up. "That reminds me: I've always wanted to ask you how you really got that black eye. There is no way you were throwing a football around."

He groans, sinking further down into the couch. "That was _years_ ago!"

"It's an unsolved mystery," she challenges. "Tell me, please! I'm genuinely curious."

"Fine," he grumbles. "But before I tell you anything, you have to promise something."

"Anything," she shoots back.

"Promise me you won't laugh," he requests.

"Scout's honor," Rory says solemnly.

"Were you ever a girl scout?"

"No, but the sentiment counts."

"It was a swan," he says. "One minute, I'm sitting by Larson's Dock reading, the next this swan is attacking me. It beaked me."

There was a beat of silence. Rory bit her lip, trying desperately not to laugh.

"A swan?" she checks quietly.

"Yes," he confirms.

"It beaked you?" she splutters, covering her mouth to stifle her laughter. "I'm sorry, I know I promised, but… a swan! Beaked!"

She's full-on laughing now, his scowl only inciting further mirth.

"I knew you'd laugh." He shakes his head, a grin emerging. "Swans are vicious! I'm surprised there aren't more incidents reported."

She scoots closer and wraps her arms around him. "I'm glad I finally know the real story. Thanks for telling me," she proclaims.

Slipping his arms around her waist, he acknowledges, "Well, I learned a long time ago that communication is vital to any relationship."

"Where did you learn that?" she wonders.

"That's another story," he asserts. "I'll tell you some day, okay?"

"Okay," she agrees, smiling when he kisses her. Pulling back, she remembers something. "Did I ever tell you about the time I was hit by a deer?"

"No," he says. "You've had a run in with wildlife too? I'm all ears."


	5. Chapter 5: Head Over Heels

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"A list?"

"How else should we organize all of our books?" Rory tapped her pen on the sheet of paper. "I mean, we both have more than enough to fill at least one bookstore."

"How about just winging it, or organizing them by genre?"

"That's already how our music is organized," she muses.

"So it's a tried and tested method," Jess grins.

"Okay, agreed," she grinned, placing a check mark behind the bullet point books.

"What about your shoes?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

"What about them?" she blinks.

"You put them in the oven. I was gonna bake you something the other day and nearly charcoaled them," he smirks.

She smiles. "Okay, first of all, that's a tried and tested method, too - a tried and tested _Gilmore_ method," she teases.

"You Gilmores and your quirks," he jokes back, laughing when she gasps playfully. "We'll make room in the closet for the shoes," he offers.

"Okay," she agrees. "Does that mean I'll get cake?" Her eyes light up and he places a quick kiss on her lips.

"Sure." He flashes a crooked grin.

Their conversation is interrupted by Rory's cell phone ringing, to the tune of the Go-Go's "Head Over Heels" - Lorelai had set it up to be instantly recognizable.

"Hi, Mom," Rory smiles, leaning against Jess's shoulder.

"Hey, sweetie," Lorelai says happily. "Just checking in. Did you guys get buried underneath books yet?"

"Not yet," Rory giggles. "But Jess is rearranging my shoes so he can bake me cakes and pies. And cookies, too, probably, we haven't really discussed the finer details yet."

"Baking for you?" Lorelai's voice is playful. "Oh, that boy's got it _bad_."

Next to her, Jess rolls his eyes.

"I can hear you, you know," Jess remarks.

"Yeah, my voice carries," Lorelai giggles. "But _I_ don't hear _you_ denying the statement."

—

"So you and the Bukowski worshipping Kerouac aficionado?" Paris states pointedly. "He was the only one of your boyfriends I was ever able to tolerate, mostly because he's actually an intelligent human being, and I have to tell you, it was about time you took the leap and got your act together. You two are perfect for each other and I'm glad you finally came to your senses."

"Don't hold back," Rory chuckles.

"Oh, please, Gilmore, you know I'm right."

"Your parenting skills will be truly impressive some day."

"Don't try to deny that you're happy now, happier than you have been in a long time," Paris reads her accurately. "I can hear it. You have that euphoric, cloud nine tone of voice."

"Well, I am," Rory notes. "Thanks for being uncompromisingly honest as ever."

"Someone has to be," Paris shoots back.

—

"You, my friend, have received the Paris Gellar stamp of approval," Rory tells Jess with a playful grin.

"Is that a registered trademark?" He flashes a slow grin and sets his book aside.

"It's pending," Rory says. "You impressed Paris with your intelligence and that's no mean feat.

She approves of you."

" _Approves_ of me? What, does she screen all of your suitors or something?" Jess gives an incredulous laugh.

"Unprovoked, yes, she does. And you pass with flying colors," Rory gives him a quick kiss.

"Oh, well, if Paris says, then it must mean you can keep dating me," he snarks.

Rory giggles. "Even if she didn't like you, I'd still date you."

"Very rebellious of you."

"I like to think so," she teases.

—

_A few years earlier_

"This was the _best_ date," Rory beams at him over a pile of books. "Food, coffee and books. You really know the way to this Gilmore's heart."

"I try," Jess smirks.

"Well, you try very well." She places a kiss on his cheek. "Anyway, to be honest, just spending time reading with you would be a great date."

"Oh, good, I won't have to put too much effort into the next one," he teases, handing her a book.

"Here," he says casually.

" _The Fountainhead_? Are you giving it another shot?" She smiles.

"No, no way," he fends off. "It's for you."

"But I already have a copy," she muses, flipping it open. "Oooh! It's a first edition! Thank you!" She bounces happily, hugging him.

He shrugs, indicating it's no big deal, and kisses her deeply, neither of them paying attention when the book unceremoniously falls onto the pile they've already accumulated.


	6. Chapter 6: Next Order Of Business

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

_Some years earlier_

"You guys realize the whole town is staring at you, right?" Lorelai asserts. "There hasn't been this much excitement here since the great pumpkin disagreement at the annual pumpkin carving contest last year."

"It's like they've never seen two people sit next to each other before," Luke throws in. "Geez, this town is too much sometimes."

" _All_ the time," Jess proclaims.

"It's these _particular_ people," Lorelai says, giving Rory's arm a reassuring squeeze. "You two did well. Walked in hand in hand, and didn't even let the collective jaw dropping, gasping and whispering faze you."

"We could've just skipped this meeting," Jess points out.

"The town will figure something out soon enough if they keep seeing us visit together," Rory reasons. "It might make more sense to face it head on and try to avoid crazy rumors."

"Think that's really going to stop rumors?" Jess looks doubtful.

"Well, I'm an optimist," Rory smiles.

Their conversation is interrupted by a loud announcement.

"The next order of business concerns former residents. It has come to our collective attention that Miss Rory Gilmore has been seen in the company of a now slightly older hoodlum and for the sake of the town's peace, we are opting for a discussion," Taylor Doose begins.

"A _discussion_?" Rory exclaims.

"This is such bullshit," Jess mutters under his breath.

"Young lady, please allow me to continue," Taylor points at Rory. "A _discussion_ about the relationship status -" There are murmurs in the crowd, and Taylor raises his voice, "People, people, one at a time!"

The murmurs and wild rumors continue, people outdoing one another in creating scenarios - Rory and Jess aren't really dating, it's simply an elaborate prank; they're already married and expecting a child; they never broke up in the first place… the stories grow more sensational with each passing moment.

"This is _ridiculous_!" Luke bursts out, shocking everyone into momentary silence. "Do you people have nothing better to do than to discuss the lives of two adults who are both old enough and mature enough to know what they're doing?! I know both of these people, they're _family_ , and I won't listen to you judging or ridiculing them!"

"He's right!" Lorelai stands up next to him. "That's my kid you're talking about, and Luke's nephew. I'm with Luke - we won't stand for it."

"Yeah, neither will we! We're Team Rory and Jess!" Lane jumps up as well, nudging Zach's shoulder, causing him to get up, with Sookie and Jackson following suit.

Kirk looks intrigued.

The two people in question have so far kept silent, but now, Rory rises to her feet, looking determined.

"You know, I gave you the benefit of the doubt, hoping that you wouldn't get caught up in rumors, and wouldn't base your presumptions on the past. But it looks like I was wrong," Rory announces.

To everyone's surprise, Jess is suddenly standing as well. "Yes, Rory and I are dating. Not that it's any of your business."

The crowd's reaction is mixed; stunned expressions and murmurs abound.

The Gilmore, Danes and Mariano fraction of the town pointedly leaves, having had enough of the town for one evening.

—

_The next morning_

The mile-a-minute chatter of Lorelai and Rory sounds in the diner, interrupted only briefly to accept, with happy smiles (and a kiss on Rory's part), the large stacks of pancakes Jess brings to the table. Since he's here, he's helping his uncle in the diner; a gesture that doesn't go unnoticed by anyone.

The girls are just polishing off the last of the pancakes when their table is approached by Babette.

"Get ready, hon," Lorelai stage whispers to Rory.

Rory crosses her arms and gives Babette an expectant look.

"Sugar, we didn't mean any harm," Babette starts. "We don't wanna see you get hurt. We're just looking out for you. But I gotta tell you, seeing you this morning, it looks like you're in a good place with him."

"I am," Rory confirms confidently.

"We're sorry, honey," Babette says.

Rory nods, not wanting to hold any grudges.

"And Rory, your boyfriend is still _quite_ the looker!" Miss Patty pipes up from the next table, winking at Rory and then giving Jess a once-over, much to his horror.

Luke gives a short laugh as he finishes writing someone's order down, catching Lorelai's eye. She's trying hard not to break into laughter.

Deciding it's time to rescue her boyfriend, Rory walks over to him, and reaches for his hand. With everyone still more or less blatantly watching them, they escape from the diner.

—

"Oh, this is so great!" Liz cheers. "You two, dating! Look at you! You're both so gorgeous, you are gonna have some beautiful babies!" The look of slight alarm on both Jess and Rory's faces doesn't register. "Not that I'm dropping any hints here, but you know, I always thought I would be a really cool grandma."

"Liz," Jess groans, looking even more uncomfortable when his mother pats his cheek.

"Aw, this is amazing!" Liz smiles. "Isn't it amazing, T.J.?"

T.J. nods sagely. "Amazing. It's like the stars lined up for you."

Liz gasps. "You're _right_! The universe wants you two to be together."

The two in question glance at each other.

Suddenly, Doula pipes up, with all the wisdom of a young child. "That must mean you're soulmates. I read about that in a book."

"Oh, I bet we're all embarrassing you," Liz says, throwing her arms around Rory and Jess in an attempted group hug. It's reciprocated tentatively by Rory, who can't really move much considering the grip Liz has on her, and barely noticeably by Jess. "I'm just so happy for you!" She pulls back, beaming at them.

"Thanks," they both murmur, Rory flashing a smile when Jess wraps an arm around her waist.

—

The following day, bright and early, Kirk is ready with his newest business venture: T-shirts, boldly proclaiming "Team Rory & Jess." Clad in one himself, he's busy touting them around town, even selling one to Clara Forester.

As she tells one of her friends, she's definitely Team Rory and Jess. "I mean, seriously, they're really cute together and he is so _hot_!"

Clara is completely oblivious to the reaction the T-shirts elicit from her elder brother, currently in town visiting his family.

At first, he's certain his eyes must be deceiving him. Team Rory and Jess? Then he wonders if it might be a different Jess, although the chances of that seem fairly slim. But when he spots Rory and Jess walking in town, very obviously together and equally obviously happy, he's rooted to his spot, stunned.

"Can I interest you in one of these T-shirts?" Kirk offers next to him.

Glaring at him, Dean turns on his heels and storms off to his family's house.

"Your loss," Kirk states to anyone who might wish to listen as they walk past. "You'll be begging me for one some day soon when these are a collector's item."

—

"You could ask Kirk if he wants to expand his business to another state and stock those T-shirts at Truncheon," Rory teases.

"Ooh, these could be the new uniform at the diner!" Lorelai suggests, laughing even more when she clocks in on the matching disgruntled looks both Luke and Jess are sporting at the dinner table.

"You know, when Lane and I were talking, I figured Kirk might set up something like this," Rory throws in, giggling.

"You're psychic!" Lorelai gasps dramatically. "I'm going to start parading you around, exploiting your abilities and making a small fortune."

Uncle and nephew merely exchange a glance and finish their meals.

"What should my pseudonym be? I need a name," Rory plays along, grinning.

"It has to be something mysterious sounding," Lorelai muses. "And you should probably go with your middle name, or a variation of it, to add to the mystique."

Luke decides it's time to distract the girls in a surefire way - with nourishment.

"Who wants some pie?" he asks, hiding a grin when both mother and daughter beam at him.

"That was a rhetorical question, right?" Lorelai gives her husband a look.

"And do we have ice cream -" Rory starts, trailing off with a wide smile when Jess sets down a carton of ice cream on the table in front of her. "You know me so well," she declares, receiving a half-smile and a quick kiss in return.


	7. Chapter 7: It's A Gilmore World We're Living In

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Jess sets down French toast in front of her and she exclaims, "You put a powdered sugar heart on this!"

"Huh, is that how that got there?"

"You put a heart on this," Rory reiterates with a smile.

"It's our one-month anniversary," he shrugs. "It's no big deal."

"It is to me," she points out, leaning over to kiss him and almost forgetting about breakfast when he kisses her back deeply. Almost.

"Wait," she requests. "As much as I would enjoy continuing along the path we just started, I'm starved."

"When are you _not_?" he smirks.

"Never," she acknowledges. "We'll have breakfast and then we can… celebrate our anniversary, deal?"

"You always did drive a hard bargain."

—

_Some years earlier_

"Ready?" Jess asks.

"No," Rory admits, gripping his hand. He squeezes back reassuringly. "But standing out here and willing it to be over isn't helping either."

"We could always bail," he offers.

"That's tempting." She smiles. "One of these days, though, they'll find out about us dating and it's definitely better if we tell them directly or all hell will break loose."

"Okay, come on," he says resignedly, ringing the doorbell.

A few tense moments pass until the door opens carefully, a timid looking maid inquiring, "Yes please?"

"Hi, they're expecting us," Rory smiles. "Or, actually, they're expecting me, but I brought someone along," she supplies.

"Oh, of course," the maid hurries to say. "Come in, please."

The door closes behind them and a split second later, Emily Gilmore's voice is audible.

"For heaven's sake, Natalie, don't let Rory stand in the hall like this."

A moment later, Emily stalks into the hall and stops short, an inscrutable look on her face.

"Hi, Grandma," Rory offers.

"Rory!" Emily smiles, a smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes as she takes in both of the people in front of her. "You brought company."

"Yes," Rory confirms. "You remember Jess, Luke's nephew?"

"Mrs. Gilmore," Jess nods, extending his hand.

"Good evening," Emily remarks, grudgingly shaking his hand. "Now that you mention his name, I do recognize him. What brings you here?"

"Actually, we were hoping we could tell you and Grandpa over a drink," Rory explains.

"Rory!" Richard appears, smiling warmly.

Rory moves to embrace him affectionately and then takes the leap. "Grandpa, this is Jess. You've only met him briefly at Mom's wedding, I know, but…"

"Of course I remember!" Richard exclaims. "Good to see you again, young man."

"Likewise," Jess acknowledges, actually meaning it. Rory's grandfather is less terrifying than her grandmother and judging from what he's heard about him, he has a comprehensive library and a deep appreciation for literature; two factors that always make him take notice.

"Come in, come in!" Richard ushers them all into the living room, where everyone takes a seat in a slightly uncomfortable manner. What would you like to drink? Rory?" Richard continues his host duties.

"Just a soda is fine, thanks," Rory decides, determining that she'll need to be sober for this, not inebriated.

"And Jess?" Richard queries.

"I'll have the same," Jess nods.

Emily has been silent until now and everyone seems to sense that this is the calm before the storm.

"What is it that you want to tell us, Rory?" she cuts to the chase.

It's now or never, Rory thinks. "We just wanted to let you know that we're together. We're dating," she states.

"How long has this been going on?" Emily asks before anyone else can get a word in edgewise.

"A few months," Rory explains calmly. "We wanted to take things slow and work on our relationship before telling anyone."

Emily falls silent, which, as experience shows, is never a good sign.

Richard speaks up. "Well, I think it's quite refreshing that you two are embarking on a relationship. From what I gather, you both read more than anyone, and it looks like you, young man, can keep up with my granddaughter."

"Thanks, Grandpa." Rory looks slightly relieved and shoots a glance at Jess, silently conveying that one out of two isn't bad.

"You do look very happy, Rory," Richard observes. "And if this young man has anything to do with it, you certainly have my support."

"He has everything to do with it," Rory says firmly.

"Rory, that's…" Jess starts to protest.

"No, it's true," Rory continues, throwing a pointed look at her grandmother, who looks less than thrilled.

"What do you do for a living?" Emily commences her interrogation.

"I work at a publishing company," Jess offers.

"He co-owns the company, actually," Rory expands. "And he writes books."

"Short novels," Jess fends off.

"That sounds fascinating," Richard says, intrigued. "Might I have seen your books somewhere?"

"Probably not so far," Jess responds. "They've been fairly low-key."

"But the next one is more than likely going to be released nationwide," Rory says proudly.

" _Maybe_ ," Jess smirks.

"It will be." Rory smiles. "He's an incredible writer. I'd classify him as my favorite author. You have to read his books, Grandpa, you'll like them."

"Well, with an endorsement like that, how could I not," Richards exclaims. "I'll have to order some copies."

"I'll send you some," Jess offers.

"I would think you'd need all the money you can get," Emily's voice cuts through. "I can't imagine someone who never graduated high school nor, presumably, college, earns enough to make much of a living, let alone support a second person."

"Emily," Richard says, a quiet warning in his voice.

"Grandma, I can't believe you'd even…. Jess is one of the most intelligent people I know." Rory can't find the words.

"Your granddaughter is more than capable of supporting herself," Jess points out. "We live in the twenty-first century and last I checked, men and women were equal, in all ways. Yes, we're together, and yes, I might not have an Ivy League education, but I have a GED, I work and make an honest living, and I love your granddaughter. For some reasons, she's choosing to be with me and I can only assume that you love her enough to trust her judgement and her decisions."

"People can always have a lapse of judgement." Emily raises her eyebrows.

"This isn't a lapse of judgement!" Rory bursts out angrily.

"We'll discuss this when you're not riled up," Emily snaps, earning her another reproachful look from Richard.

"Emily, I don't think there's any need for discussion," he says calmly. "Rory is an adult, and a very fine, grounded one at that, and I for one certainly trust her judgement."

"Maybe we'd better call it a night," Jess determines, a suggestion that's met with a grateful nod from Rory. She reaches for his hand and he casually links their fingers. Not a word comes from Emily, even when they stand and walk out of the room, with Richard following.

"I am sorry about that," Richard tells them. "You know your grandmother, Rory. She will come around, just give her time. I'm confident she'll soon see what I do: a couple very much taken with one another and supporting each other in life."

"Thank you, Grandpa," Rory says sincerely, hugging him tightly for a moment.

"I'll send you the books, sir," Jess promises, his polite tone making Rory stifle a grin.

"Please, call me Richard," Richard offers evenly. "I feel we'll get along quite famously, Jess, considering we both have a common interest at heart in the form of Rory."

—

The drive back to Stars Hollow is oddly silent for a while, and this time, it's an unusually tense silence.

"Spill," Jess coaxes when they stop at a red light. "Is it about what your grandmother said?"

"No," Rory says emphatically. "No, it's just… when she was attacking you like that, I was… I was scared, okay? I was scared that you might turn around and walk away, and decide that all the baggage that comes with me is too much to give us another chance."

"You don't see me walking away, do you?" He glances at her. "You're not gonna get rid of me that easily. I'm in this with you, and whatever happens we'll deal with together."

Leaning over quickly, she kisses him gratefully. "So not even the wrath of Emily Gilmore will make you reconsider?"

"Nope," he confirms.

"We're in this together," she echoes his statement.

"Exactly."

A few moments of once again comfortable silence pass until Rory voices a request.

"Do you think we could stop for ice cream before we go back to Stars Hollow?"

"In cones," Jess names his requirement.

"Of course," she grins.

—

_One week after facing Emily and Richard_

"Hey, Jess, there's some lady here to see you," Matthew tells him, peering into his office.

"Does she have a name?"

"She didn't say," Matthew shrugs.

Jess frowns. "Guess I'll go see for myself."

The sight that greets him almost makes him give a disbelieving laugh. Emily Gilmore looks so out of place at Truncheon that he wonders for a moment if he's hallucinating.

He walks over to her. "Hello Mrs. Gilmore," he offers.

"Hello," Emily replies. "I don't think either of us has much patience for exchanging pleasantries right now, so perhaps we can simply get straight to the point."

"Works for me," Jess replies, waiting for her to continue.

"I won't pretend that I was thrilled at the prospect of you dating my granddaughter," Emily says. "However, I can," she searches for the right word, "appreciate what you've made of yourself. I've read up on you, on your business and your books. Rory chooses to be with you, although I can't say I fully understand it."

"I don't understand it either," Jess asserts. "But one thing I'm completely sure of is that I love her."

Emily gives a curt nod. "Well, I should be getting back now. I expect we'll see more of each other in the future."

"Can't wait," Jess is unable to refrain from a sarcastic comment.

"My sentiments exactly," Emily says, the slightest hint of amusement in her expression. "We may just get along after all."

"Stranger things have happened," Jess supplies.


	8. Chapter 8: Songs and Truths

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"We need a first-dance-at-the-wedding song!" Rory looks up from where she's currently skimming over their accumulated music collection.

"Don't we already have one?" Jess asks. "'The Guns of Brixton' ring a bell?"

That elicits a smile. "Is that really wedding material?"

Jess shrugs and flashes a crooked grin. "It could be."

"Maybe it should be something from the year we were born. Or the year we met," Rory ponders. "From when we got together again, or when we got engaged…"

She's on the verge of a slightly panicked ramble.

"Hey, we'll figure something out, okay?" Jess offers calmly.

"Okay," Rory agrees.

—

_Some years earlier_

Away from the crowd, Rory takes a few moments to reflect. It's the big day for her mother and Luke, and Rory couldn't be happier for them. She'd thought she would be on her own out here, with the wedding party going full force. But as she spots a familiar figure, she realizes that's not the case. She has a lot of things on her mind, but one thing she isn't thinking about is a certain someone. No, she is absolutely not fazed by the fact that the one guy she has never actually fully gotten over is at the wedding. Not at all. And scratch that, she _is_ over him. So over him.

"Hi."

"Hi," he echoes, the sound of his voice involuntarily causing her heart to skip a beat.

They share a look.

"You still prefer solitude?" Rory smiles.

"Yeah, never been big on crowds," he confirms.

"I remember," she says and for a moment, their eyes meet before Rory quickly drops her gaze.

"I hear it's a tradition for the best man and maid of honor to share a dance," Jess offers. "How about it, Gilmore?"

"You dance?" she checks in slight disbelief.

"Well, I'm not in the _Saturday Night Fever_ league, but I move," he states.

It seems like such a Jess thing to say that she can't help a small smile.

"Okay," she agrees.

Holding out a hand, he asks, "Shall we?"

Is touching someone's hand supposed to send an electric shock through you? Is standing close to someone for a dance meant to make your heart perform flips reminiscent of a gymnastics routine? Why does it feel so familiar and comfortable to be with him? And does this _have_ to be the time a slow song is played? His hand on her waist and their close proximity as they dance feels entirely too right and she did not just think that.

"So, how are things?"

"Good," Rory replies, snapped out of her confusing thoughts. "With you? Still in Philadelphia?"

"Good," he nods. "Yeah, still there and working on a new book. What about you? Still

conquering the world?"

"Actually," she finds herself confiding in him. "I'm sort of in transition. The last few years of being an overseas correspondent made me realize that I'd prefer something more national, something more on the editorial side of journalism. My dream changed, I guess," she admits.

"Nothing wrong with that," he states. "You should go for it."

They dance silently for a few moments.

"A lot of things have changed," Rory muses. "I mean, can you believe Mom and Luke finally got it together?"

"It was about time," Jess comments.

"Yeah, what took them so long?" Rory smiles, meeting his gaze.

"Maybe the timing was wrong before," he supplies.

They exchange a look that makes Rory either want to run off or kiss him. Most of all, this entire situation confuses her.

"Thank you for this," she blurts.

"What, for the dance?" He smirks.

"No, I mean, thank you for listening and for understanding. I haven't told anyone else about my potential career change yet," she explains.

"Not even your boyfriend? The jerk with the Porsche?" Jess asks, an unreadable expression on his face.

"He's not my boyfriend anymore," Rory explains. "We just weren't so well matched in the end." Rory focuses on a spot over his shoulder, trying not to look into his eyes. They really should come with some sort of a warning, she thinks, because they pull her in every single time she sees him.

"What about you?" she asks, opting for what she hopes is a casual tone of voice.

"No boyfriend," he smirks and she giggles. "No girlfriend," he goes on more seriously.

There were a few beats of silence until Rory steers towards safer ground.

"What book are you reading right now?"

Rory imagines he still carries a book around in his back pocket, the thought that he probably even does so when dressed up for a wedding making her smile.

" _The Electric Kool-Aid Acid Test_ ," he notes.

"Again?" Rory is reminded of that day so long ago when he was reading that very book on a bench in Washington Square Park.

"It's due for a re-read periodically," he remarks, looking at her. "You reading anything good?"

"Actually, I'm re-reading your book," Rory admits, meeting his gaze. She's just going to ignore the pull she feels.

"Huh."

"Since we're talking," Rory goes on. "I never got the chance to thank you for making me get my act together that time when I had dropped out of Yale."

"You got your act together on your own," he says.

"But I couldn't have done it without you," she counters.

"Just returning the favor," Jess fends off.

The song ends and they make their way off the dance floor.

"When are you heading back to Philadelphia?" Rory wonders.

"First thing in the morning," he explains.

"Oh, well, then I guess this is goodbye," Rory rambles. "I'm not planning on being up before about eleven in the morning. Jet lag is one of those nasty side effects of being an overseas correspondent. That, and trying to find a decent cup of coffee. Although, I suppose this will be the last time I have to deal with it, because it seems more than likely that I'm going to go for it and be an editor. Which I hope will work, because who knows if any newspapers actually have editorial positions available?"

Jess has surreptitiously been watching her and listening to her ramble, the hint of a smile on his face.

"Okay," he remarks. "Bye, Rory."

"Bye, Jess," she responds, watching as he nods and walks off. The next time they see each other, roughly one and a half months later, it's the start of something new for both of them.


	9. Chapter 9: Starter Kits

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

There's a knock on her office door.

"Come in!" she calls.

"Delivery," a familiar voice says, making Rory look up from the pile of articles in front of her.

"Jess!" She smiles. "What are you doing here?"

"I come bearing nourishment," he explains, indicating the bag and coffee he's carrying. "Figured you'd be busy with that big deadline you mentioned and thought I'd see to it that you're taken care of."

"Kind of like that care package _Luke_ sent over back in high school, huh?" Rory teases. "The one he had no idea about?"

"I'm still holding the food here," Jess smirks. "I can always just take it with me again."

"You wouldn't dare!" she gasps playfully.

"Try me," he challenges, pretending to turn around and leave.

Leaping up, she hurries over and grasps the lapel of his jacket, tugging him closer.

Kissing him quickly, she retaliates by managing to slip the bag out his grasp.

"You went all the way across town to get this?" she asks incredulously, taking a look at the contents. "And then came here?"

"They have those cupcakes you like," he points out.

"You're the best," Rory reckons, beaming at him. "And I'm not just saying that because you brought me food and coffee."

"You're gonna keep telling me stuff like this, aren't you?" He looks somewhat astonished.

"Yup. And you'd better get used to it, because it's a permanent fixture in your life," Rory teases back.

—

_A few months earlier_

With less than one month until the wedding, the time has typically come for the infamous bachelor and bachelorette parties. Jess knows one thing for certain: it's not his idea of fun to go to anything as ridiculous as a strip club (not only that, but the lighting there is usual too terrible to read in). Frankly, he can't really see the point in celebrating his bachelor status one last time when he's actually more than happy to tie himself to Rory. So instead, he's spending time helping out his uncle at the diner, a book never far from his reach and some very gruffly affectionate occasional conversations between them.

"So you all set for the big day?" Luke asks.

"No reason not to be," Jess offers.

"Good, good." Luke nods. "You know, I'm glad it's you that Rory's marrying."

"Great, one less person willing to object," Jess comments.

"Will you let me finish?" Luke grumbles good-naturedly. "None of those other boyfriends of hers were ever good enough for her. Now I know I'm probably just saying that because I watched her grow up and she was always like a daughter to me, but she never had that kind of a connection with anyone else like she does with you. And I've told you before, but I'm proud of all you've accomplished and I think you're the only one who's Rory equal and can support her the way she deserves to be supported."

Jess meets his uncle's gaze.

"Don't say 'huh,'" Luke requests.

"Why would you assume I'd say that?" Jess asks, the hint of a grin on his face.

"Because I've met you," Luke points out.

"I was gonna say thank you," Jess elaborates. "For everything."

Luke nods. "Anytime, Jess," he says.

—

Rory, on the other hand, would also have been perfectly fine with spending her bachelorette party curled up with a book. However, Lorelai has managed to at least talk her into a ladies day in Stars Hollow, with herself and Lane. And Lorelai wouldn't be Lorelai if she didn't at least organize copious amounts of food and a few alcoholic beverages to accompany their girl talk. It's how the three of them end up perched on the couch and floor, with enough food to feed a small country, in varying degrees of amusement and sobriety as they talk about anything and everything, most of all the men in their lives.

Rory is just sharing the story of her second encounter with Jess. "He'd stolen my book! Well, he claimed he'd borrowed it, but still. He took it because he wanted to put some notes in the margins for me."

Lane crinkles her nose. "Is that a euphemism?"

"What? No!" Rory blushes lightly. "Actual written notes in the margins, with really intelligent insights and things. In fact, lots of authors do it."

"Dirty!" Lorelai snickers.

"It's not a euphemism!" Rory maintains.

"Whatever you say," Lane giggles. "Just like you claimed not to like him as more than a friend for the longest time!"

"Hey!" Rory protests.

"Oh please, you were Rory Gilmore, Queen of Denial," Lane points out. "When you two were in a room together, you could have cut the sexual tension with a knife. And you're both so smart that you put everyone else to shame. It's like you have the same brain waves and no one else can keep up."

"She's right," Lorelai reaches for her glass. "I'm saying this as your best friend and not as your mother, hon - you've kind of always been a goner for him, not to mention how much of a goner he is for you. And you looked at him like you wanted to have brooding, bookish and staggeringly intelligent babies with him."

"And now you will!" Lane cheers.

"We're not having babies yet!" Rory chimes up.

Lorelai chuckles. "Do you ever think about how complicated it'll be to explain our family constellations to those kids? Step-dad, uncle and step-grandfather, step-aunt, mother-in-law and grandmother. And I mean, with you and Jess being kissin' cousins -"

"Mom, you know we're not actually cousins in a biological sense," Rory protests.

Lorelai waves her hand. "Details, details!"

" _Facts_ ," Rory tries to reason.

"Ooh!" Lorelai exclaims. "When you _do_ have babies, I'll put together starter kits. If it's a boy, I'm going to make a tiny little leather jacket and throw in a miniature jar of hair gel."

Giggles erupt again.

"Jess doesn't even use hair gel anymore," Rory feels the need the defend him. "His hair is kind of tousled and crazy all on its own."

"I have no interest in this reality!" Lorelai exclaims jokingly.

"Aw, you know what I just realized?" Lane exclaims. "You two are now going to be a sweet old _married_ agoraphobic couple."

"I can live with that," Rory smiles. "I mean, Jess is amazing. He's got this incredible mind, he cares so much more than he lets on and… he _gets_ me." Swirling her straw in her glass, she adds as an afterthought, "And I kind of like the idea of being married to my favorite author."

"Yet still, kissin' cousins," Lorelai says in a pseudo-southern accent.

"You're not going to give up on that, are you?"

"Oh, never," Lorelai snickers. "It's too good to pass up."

"Says who?" Rory challenges.

"Says me," Lorelai exclaims. "The high priestess of all things deemed funny and mock-worthy in the world."


	10. Chapter 10: Back and Forth

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

_Two months after the wedding_

"This apartment is _perfect_!" Rory enthuses, looking around their new home. It's not large or luxurious, but it's theirs. Two tiny bedrooms, one of which they'll set up as a study again, a small living room and dining room, a kitchen and bathroom and - her favorite spot - a bay window with book shelves already built in underneath a window seat. Frankly, they would both be fine with living in a shoebox apartment as long as they are in it together and can manage to squeeze books in somewhere.

"We're in the same city, so that's a plus," Jess points out. "It's not like when you were 153 miles away."

"You realize that you looking the distance between us up meant a lot to me," she gives him a look.

He shrugs it off, giving her a kiss.

"What would we have done if I hadn't been offered that editor job here in New York?" she asks.

"Continued racking up lots of miles by traveling back and forth to see each other," he reasons, kissing her. "Or I would've just move here with you anyway. I can work anywhere and just go to Truncheon once every few months for whatever can't be handled from afar."

"I'm glad it worked out this way." She smiles. "Even more glad that Truncheon's expanding to New York."

"It all worked out nicely," he flashes a quick grin.

"Very much so," Rory agrees, pressing a kiss to his lips.

"So, since we both have to start work this coming week, we should probably get started on unpacking boxes," he says, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"We should," she agrees, slipping a hand to the back of his neck and meeting his lips for another kiss.

"Or we could check out that bookstore next door first?"

She smiles. "Yes please!"

Flashing a grin, he takes a step back and takes her hand. "Let's go."

—

_Valentine's Day, some years earlier_

It's silly, she knows, but for some reason, the fact that she's in town right now during this year's annual Valentine's Day Dinner Extravaganza is not exactly a source of joy. It wouldn't be so bad if she'd been able to travel to Stars Hollow with Jess. Granted, it's only Valentine's Day, just some tradition, and they are romantic on plenty of other days in their own ways. She misses her mother, and she and Jess had decided that waiting for a weekend when they both had time off would take a few weeks too long for the Gilmore girls. Still, she can't help wishing Truncheon wasn't inundated with work, because it meant that they were in two separate places once again right now.

Luke had of course initially refused the idea of taking part in one of the town's quirky festivities; especially one that involved what was essentially a mass candlelight dinner, outdoors in February. However, it's hardly surprising that Lorelai managed to talk him into it, securing them a place at the gazebo.

Rory, meanwhile, has bundled up in a warm coat and headed towards the bridge with a book she'd brought along from home, but hadn't had the chance to start reading yet.

Opening it, she's surprised to find a post-it note, smiling when she sees that Jess has written something on it.

_Rory - I'll make it up to you, promise. Love you, J._

Within moments, she's caught up in the story unfolding within the pages of the book and nearly drops it when someone says, "Good book?"

"Jess!" She leaps up, throwing herself into his arms and kissing him. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Philadelphia!"

"Figured I'd work overtime this coming week so that I could come and see you," he explains.

"You drove all the way here just to see me?"

"Yup."

"You hate Valentine's Day," Rory points out. "A commercial ploy to con gullible people out of their money, isn't that what you said?" she teases.

"You don't see me with a Hallmark card and candy hearts, do you?" He smirks. "And I might hate the commercial holiday, but I don't hate you."

She smiles. "I don't hate you either."

"Works out well."

"That it does."

They kiss, more slowly this time.

"Hi," he murmurs with a slow grin.

"Hi," she echoes, smiling happily.

They kiss again, until Rory pulls back sheepishly. "Could we grab some food? I'm starved."

"I figured," he notes with a laugh. "I brought something to eat."

It's now that she notices two take-out boxes of pizza and….

"That's the picnic basket from the fundraiser!" she exclaims in astonishment.

"How 'bout that?" he grins.

"You kept that basket all these years?" Rory checks.

"Yeah," he shrugs nonchalantly.

She beams at him. "I can't believe you kept that basket."

"It was a ninety dollar expenditure," Jess teases. "I'm just getting my money's worth."


	11. Chapter 11: Convincing Arguments

Huge thanks to anyone reading and commenting! Your feedback is greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

_Some years earlier_

"You're the only person I know who'd voluntarily offer to help out with inventory," Jess points out as they take a food break.

"You know me, lists are my thing," Rory grins.

"Hey, I'm not complaining," he says. "It makes things a lot better and far more efficient. Plus, we get to spend time together, so it works for me."

"Aw, the fact that you'd subject yourself to a store inventory to be able to spend time with me is really sweet," she remarks playfully, giggling when he rolls his eyes.

"Here," he hands her a mug of coffee, which she gratefully accepts.

"Thanks!"

"Just keeping you caffeinated, Gilmore," he smirks. "Can't have you going through withdrawal."

"I don't function without coffee," she agrees.

"I hadn't noticed," he teases. "So what would you like to eat? I'm gonna order from that Chinese place you like so much."

She smiles and rattles off a lengthy order, watching as he goes to grab the phone. Spotting the obligatory book in his back pocket, Rory smiles.

"It'll be here in about half an hour," he informs her after hanging up.

"Great, I'm starved," she admits.

"Aren't you always?" he teases.

She pretends to think. "I'm trying to remember a moment when I wasn't, but I'm drawing a blank."

He flashes a half-smile and gives her a quick kiss.

"Hey, were you checking out my ass while I was on the phone?" Jess teases.

"What? No!" Rory blushes. "No! I was looking at the book in your back pocket, trying to see what you're reading right now. Not that I find your, um, butt abhorrent or think of it as something I wouldn't like to look at, but I wasn't checking you out."

"Okay." He looks like he's trying not to laugh.

There's a brief pause before Rory says, "You do have a great ass, though."

They both burst into laughter. "Rory Gilmore, saying the word ass. Why, I never," Jess smirks.

"Well, I like to keep you on your toes." Rory challenges. "Quid pro quo."

Some time later, with mostly empty takeout around them, books all over the place, and the two of them thoroughly comfortable talking and joking, she is struck with the realization that she couldn't think of anywhere she'd rather be… and anyone she'd rather be with.

"Jess?"

"Yeah?" He looks at her.

"I love you," she states.

It's the first time she's said it aloud and for a moment, his eyes give away everything that means.

"I love you," he says calmly.

Their hands find each other, fingers linking as they lean in for a deep kiss.

—

_A few weeks later_

"I wish I could stay." Rory sighs. "This long distance thing is making me thoroughly resent the Connecticut Post."

For several months, while still holding out hope for an editorial job in Philadelphia, Rory has taken over for someone on maternity leave at the Post in Bridgeport. It's a great experience but the major downside of it is that she and Jess are in two different cities, nearly two hundred miles apart.

"You don't resent it, you love it," he points out.

"Well, yes, but I love you, too," Rory determines. "So it's a problem."

"I love you, and it's only a problem if we make it one."

"Ooh, how philosophical of you," she teases, grateful that he's trying to make her feel better.

"The fact that we can't see each other during the week sucks," he says. "But alternating on visiting each other every weekend is something. And there are these handy inventions called emails, text messages and telephones that allow for communication between people."

She giggles. "I still can't believe Mister I-Dislike-Cellphones now has one."

"Can't really conduct business without it," he admits. "Unfortunately."

"So responsible," she smiles. "I would have talked you into one anyway. I'm going to need text messages from you to make it through work."

"You think you could've convinced me to get a cell phone?" He smirks.

"Definitely."

"How would you have gone about that?" he jokes.

"Nagging, kissing, that kind of thing," Rory explains.

"You think that would've worked?"

"The nagging would've probably been futile, but the kissing would definitely work," Rory proclaims.

"You think so, huh?" Jess smirks.

"Yup." Rory smiles and leans in for a kiss.

—

Over the next few weeks, there are a few more whimsical interactions between the two of them. The first instance finds Jess at Truncheon one lunch hour when a delivery guy wanders in.

"Jess Mariano?" he asks.

"Yeah." Jess looks puzzled, since he didn't order anything.

"I have a delivery here, from, uh," he checks, "Rory Gilmore."

Jess nods in acknowledgement, frowning at the very lightweight carton in his hand. The delivery guy has taken his leave, and Jess opens the carton to reveal… one egg roll.

He cracks a grin.

His phone pings, indicating a text message.

_Did you get the delivery yet?_

Yup.

_I figured I still owed you an egg roll._

Thanks. Won't starve during lunch now.

_Just looking out for you. :)_

I appreciate it.

A moment later, the cell phone rings and for the rest of the lunch hour, they talk and for the time being, it's almost as though they're not miles apart.

—

It doesn't take long for a letter to arrive, containing two eight-and-half by eleven pages. One is rather brief, saying only:

_Dear Jess,_

_I owe you at least one letter and I tried writing this too many times to count. The second page is one I spent weeks and weeks looking at in Washington, having too much to say and not finding the words nor the bravery to say it all._

_Better late than never, right?_

_Rory_

The second page is even less wordy, reading, in Rory's familiar writing:

_Dear Jess_

A short while later, Rory receives mail from Jess, containing a bundle of letters that he wrote in California and elsewhere, yet never sent to her.

—

A few days later, a postcard arrives. There's a cheery picture of Stars Hollow on the front, making Jess shake his head. Trust the place to have postcards that exude an all-American storybook town. He turns it over to read the following note:

_Dear Jess,_

_I also owe you a postcard… So to start things off, I think a reminder of Stars Hollow is just what you need._

_See you next weekend,_

_Rory_

The next chance he gets, he goes out to find a suitable postcard of Philadelphia (he settles on the Liberty Bell) and scrawls onto the back:

_Rory,_

_You know, I'm glad you remembered that, because postcards seem to be dying out these days._

_See you soon,_

_Jess_

_P.S. Stars Hollow is unforgettable in more ways than one._

Not long after this, another postcard arrives; this time, it's one of Bridgeport.

_Dear Jess,_

_We can be retro together and revive a nearly extinct tradition! Won't that be fun?_

_Rory_

In response, he sends a "Welcome to Philadelphia card" back:

_Rory,_

_There's no one I'd rather go retro with (and that sounds as cheesy written out as it did in my head)._

_Jess_

—

A short time later, a postcard featuring a picture of a bonfire arrives:

_Dear Jess,_

_I know, I know, I owe you a smoke signal… but I haven't been able to figure out how to send one on long distance, so… rain check?_

_Rory_

—

It's a fairly quiet day at Truncheon for a change when something is delivered that garners quizzical looks from Chris and Matthew, and makes Jess genuinely laugh.

"What the hell _is_ that?" Chris inspects the oversized item in question. "A _fruit basket_?!"

"Yeah," Jess acknowledges casually, still grinning. He grabs the card tucked into the basket before any of the others tries to sneak a peek.

_Dear Jess,_

_Here's the long overdue fruit basket I owe you._

_See you on Saturday morning,_

_Rory_


	12. Chapter 12: Certified

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"Oh my God!" Rory exclaims, doubling over with laughter.

"It's laundry day," Jess protests, "and if you haven't noticed, we have very few shirts available right now. The only one I could find was one you insisted on buying in Stars Hollow."

Rory is laughing so hard she can barely get the words out. "That T-shirt… and… you!"

Jess is scowling now. "Not everyone has a husband to steal a shirt from, leaving the other person with a grand total of one shirt to choose from," he smirks, pointing at the shirt ( _his_ shirt) Rory is currently clad in.

"No deflecting," she giggles, quickly grabbing her cell phone and snapping a photo of him before he can react.

"Hey!"

"I'm keeping this close to my heart," Rory grins. "I may have to show it to Mom, but for now, it's our secret."

She looks at the screen and laughs again. "You wear that 'Team Rory and Jess' shirt well."

"Geez," he groans. "I hate cell phones."

"I know," she chuckles, giving him a quick kiss. "But this is gold! I might just have to set it as my lock screen." Reaching for his cell phone, she offers, "You can take a picture of me wearing your shirt if you want?"

"If I do, I'm gonna set _that_ as my lock screen," Jess grins.

"See, cell phones aren't so bad after all."

"They have their moments."

Once he's snapped a photo of her, and they've placed another load of laundry in the washer, Rory is in dire need of some coffee. While they lounge in the kitchen, she pulls her cell phone out again.

"I'm not going to change the lock screen," she explains. "Not yet, anyway. I like this one too much."

Holding out the phone, she lets him see the photo currently adorning the screen: a photo of the two of them at a book sale in Bridgeport, Rory laughing at something they'd been talking about, leaning against Jess, who was looking at her with one of those rare smiles on his face. Lorelai had stopped by to visit them that particular weekend and, having brought along her new digital camera, she had snapped everything in sight.

"That was a good day," Jess remarks.

"It was," Rory agrees. "Do you still have that lock screen you used to?"

"Here," he hands her his cell phone. "Take a look."

Rory smiles as she gazes at the image. A tourist had kindly offered to photograph them during a visit to New York City (which Rory still referred to as the Big Apple, if only to make Jess smile), walking along the street arm in arm, looking at each other with smiles on their faces.

"Aw, you're a sap underneath that rough exterior," Rory teases, giving him a quick kiss.

"Geez," he mutters good-naturedly before pulling her closer for a more passionate kiss.

—

_A few years earlier_

"Rory!" Lorelai races towards them as they climb out of the car, mother and daughter hugging as though they haven't seen each other in months rather than a few weeks.

"Reformed hoodlum," Lorelai grins at Jess over Rory's shoulder.

"Aunt Lorelai," he says, straight-faced.

Rory laughs.

"You are evil!" Lorelai exclaims, pulling back and adding, "And you, daughter of mine, _encouraging_ him. You're both evil."

"Sorry, Aunt Lorelai," Jess remarks, a smirk emerging.

"Don't forget that you two are related," Lorelai points out with a grin.

"Not biologically!" Rory reminds her.

"You don't think I'm going to let an insignificant little detail like _that_ stop me from making fun of you, do you?"

"As long as you continue with that, I'll keep calling you Aunt Lorelai," Jess volunteers.

"It might just be worth the sacrifice," Lorelai concedes.

"Like a dog with a bone," Rory sighs with a grin.

"Tell that to your boyfriend," comes Lorelai's playful reply.

—

_Two and a half months after the wedding_

"I got asked for the way to 72nd today, and I managed to point the person in the right direction," Rory beams proudly. "I'm turning into a real New Yorker."

"You're too nice and polite to be a real native," he grins, giving the tomato sauce on the stove a few more stirs.

"Hey, I can be rude! And don't forget about that withering stare," she points out.

He chuckles. "Right."

"You've witnessed my stare," she argues playfully. "You know what you got yourself into when you married me."

"Your stare doesn't freak me out," he determines. "I'd be more worried if you suddenly gave me the silent treatment. _That_ would be terrifying."

"Compared to you at your most monosyllabic, almost everyone is more talkative," she counters.

He throws her a look. "No one's on par with a Gilmore."

"That is true," she concedes, grinning. "We may one day receive awards for our verbal abilities."

"You'll probably also get some kind of certification of your insane coffee consumption," he smirks.

"It's not insane, it's normal," she debates. "Everyone else's caffeine intake is questionable."

"So it's Planet Gilmore and the rest of us are just visitors, huh?"

"No, you're an honorary citizen of the planet," Rory smiles. "I'd kind of like to keep you around. You were right that one time - my life _would_ be dull without you."

"Wow, I'm deemed valuable enough to keep around. What an honor," Jess smirks, leaning over to kiss her.


	13. Chapter 13: Hook, Line and...

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"Hello?" Rory answers the ringing phone out of breath, hitting the speaker phone button in the process.

"Did I interrupt something?" There's a snicker on the other end.

"I'd unplug the phone to prevent that, Aunt Lorelai," Jess throws in, stepping behind Rory and slipping an arm around her waist.

"Whatever you'd be doing, it's probably illegal in the majority of the fifty states," Lorelai teases. "Remember that, kissin' cousins."

"We weren't _doing_ anything, Mom," Rory giggles, getting slightly distracted when Jess begins trailing kisses along her neck. "Just moving a book shelf."

"Is that what you kids are calling it these days?"

—

_The wedding day_

"Nervous, honey?" Lorelai asks as they sit at the kitchen table, a cup of coffee in front of each.

"No," Rory smiles. "I'm excited. I'm going to be Mrs. Mariano soon!"

Lorelai can't help but smile back. "You know, it's your wedding day, so I can say this: I was always kind of afraid, even back when you were seventeen, that whatever you and Jess had, it was something really deep and on a level no one else could reach. I thought I was going to lose my little girl."

"Mom, you won't lose me," Rory determines. "I mean, remember how badly _that_ turned out the last time back at Yale?"

"It's ironic that the person I thought would take you away actually brought you back," Lorelai concedes. "Guess he really isn't that bad a guy after all, huh?"

"He's the best guy," Rory beams.

"Ah, wedding day cheesiness," Lorelai grins. "I'll let it slide."

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

—

"Never thought I'd see you in a suit again," Luke says, taking in his nephew's appearance.

"I'm full of surprises," Jess smirks.

"So, all set for the wedding?"

"Yup."

"You nervous?

"Nope.

"Good. Are you happy?"

"Yeah," Jess replies, unable to contain a genuine smile.

Lorelai's right, Luke thinks, hiding a grin. They're both so far gone.

—

_Some months earlier_

"Luke? I need to ask you something," Rory says, the two of them alone in the living room for a few moments.

"Oh yeah? What is it?"

"I mean, you've always been there for me and you've done so much for my mom and for myself ever since I was little. I know you're going to be the best man at the wedding, but maybe you wouldn't mind having a dual rule. I was wondering if you would walk me down the aisle?" Rory looks at him.

Luke is speechless for several beats. "What about your dad?" he finally asks.

"I'm going with someone who's been more of a dad to me all this time," she smiles.

She's taken by surprise when Luke moves to hug her quickly.

"Okay," he agrees, sounding somewhat choked up.

—

_Shortly after the engagement_

"Rory Mari- um, Gilmore," Rory says, answering the phone.

"Aw, working on your name already, huh?" comes her mother's teasing voice.

"Hi, Mom," Rory grins. "I was just trying out different combinations."

"On paper," Lorelai deduces.

"Yup. Lists are helpful," she argues, looking down at the sheet of paper in front of her and tapping her pen against the table.

"Where's your future hubby? Making a list of his own?" Lorelai teases.

"He's out getting some really fantastic cinnamon rolls for breakfast," Rory explains. "You need to try them the next you visit."

"Oh, I will," Lorelai enthuses. "But don't distract me with food, hon. Are you going to keep your name? Take his name? Have a hyphenated name? Or is Jess going to take _your_ last name?"

"Could you imagine Jess as a Gilmore?" Rory giggles.

"It would make for ceaseless mocking," Lorelai laughs. "Maybe you could talk him into it."

"Grandma and Grandpa are already Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore, I'm not copying them," Rory states.

"Okay, okay," Lorelai sighs. "So what's your big decision?"

"I'm going to take his name," Rory says proudly. "I like the sound of Rory Mariano."

"There was a time when that statement would have given me a massive heart attack," Lorelai notes.

"And now?"

"Now… I'll live," Lorelai determines.

"I'm glad," Rory teases. "I need my mommy around, no matter how old I get."

"How old you get? _I'm_ the one who's getting old. AARP old. Early bird special old. Being called ma'am seriously old. My back is going old," Lorelai huffs dramatically.

"You're not old, Mom, just experienced."

"Aw, thanks, honey. I knew there was a reason you were my favorite daughter."

—

_The wedding day continues…_

"Matron - ugh, that sounds horrible - _maid_ of honor?" Lorelai asks, supplying the answer herself. "Check."

"Bridesmaid número uno?" she goes on.

"Check!" Lane calls out.

"And number two?"

"You know I'm here, you just spoke to me a few moments ago," Paris points out.

"That's a check," Lorelai grins. "The bride?"

"Check!" Rory exclaims with a smile.

"Looks like the Gilmore-Mariano wedding is ready to go," Lorelai surmises.

—

"You look beautiful, kid," Lorelai says. "And I'm not just saying that because I made you _and_ that dress."

"Not a visual I want to have on my wedding day," Rory winces playfully.

"I'd say that Jess isn't going to be able to take his eyes off of you, but he never really can anyway, so that'd be a moot point," Lorelai teases, hugging her daughter tightly. "Go get hitched!"


	14. Chapter 14: Years of Practice

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

_Some years earlier_

"Jess always rolls his eyes as soon as he spots any book by Ayn Rand. You'd think he'd have gotten over having to read _The Fountainhead_ at my request by now," Rory observes. "I mean, I already made it up to him."

"Dirty!" Lorelai calls out.

"The making it up consisted one week of all the movies and food of his choosing," Rory points out. "All perfectly PG."

"That's just your Mommy-safe version," Lorelai grins. "I can tell when you lie, you know. Your eyes kind of twitch."

"They do not," Rory argues.

Jess reappears with more popcorn, which Rory eagerly grabs.

"Rory was just telling me how she made reading _The Fountainhead_ up to you," Lorelai teases.

"Huh."

"Ugh, I keep forgetting you tend to be Monosyllabic Man," Lorelai complains jokingly. "I won't get anything out of you."

Jess takes his seat next to Rory and whispers into her ear, "You gave her the fit for the public version, right?"

He smirks at her as she playfully jabs him in the ribs.

—

_The wedding continues…_

Rory had always thought she would know when the time was right to marry because she'd entertained the idea that she could envision the man she's choose waiting for her at the other end of the aisle. If she could conjure up his face whenever she imagined what the wedding would be like, he'd be the one. It had taken her a long a time to admit to herself that the only person she saw was Jess. But no daydream has prepared her for the actual moment.

As she walks down the aisle on Luke's arm, she's completely focused on one person: Jess. Part of her wants to run towards him, while the other part of her tells her to slow down and enjoy this moment. Her eyes are trained on him and she sees him looking at her with that look that her mother always describes as his Reserved For Rory Look. Apparently, it consists of him looking at her the way every woman should be looked at by a man. Equally apparently, Rory sports what Lorelai's termed her Just For Jess Look frequently.

—

"Rory, you've been it for me since I first met you. Nothing I read in any books compares to knowing you. All those descriptions of finding someone who completes you - I never believed it until I knew you. No words are sufficient to express how I feel about you, and everyone knows I'm better at writing than I am at speaking, so I'll simply say this: I love you, Rory, more than any vows can say. In the words of someone who still only has lovely things to say about you: 'Why, darling, I don't live at all when I'm not with you.' There's no way I'd rather live my life than as your partner in the world of literature, music, movies and everything in between."

"Jess, before I met you, I'd secretly imagined what having a soulmate might be like. I wasn't prepared for what it was really like. I wasn't prepared for the love, the friendship and the connection; I wasn't prepared for the way you support me, bring out the best in me, challenge me and understand me. You once said to me, 'I'm never more myself than when I'm with you.'" Rory smiles, looking emotional. "What else can I say but: I love you, Dodger, and I want to spend the rest of my life being myself with you."

Once their vows and rings have been exchanged, and after a fairly passionate kiss, they are announced for the first time as, "Mrs. and Mr. Rory and Jess Mariano!"

—

"Hi, Mrs. Mariano," Jess grins, slipping his arm around Rory's waist. The congratulations they'd received had so far meant they hadn't actually had a moment alone together.

Rory smiles. "Hi, Mr. Mariano."

They kiss slowly.

"How are you liking married life so far?" she teases.

"I was kind of hoping I'd see more of you and not lose you to a crowd full of people," he notes, taking her hand and linking their fingers.

"You'll see more than enough of me for years," she jokes. "You'll be sick of me."

"Nope," he shakes his head. "Not happening."

"Well, I guess you've had a few years of practice already anyway," Rory grins.

He nods. "I'm fully aware of what to expect."

"I don't think I'll get sick of you either," she determines, giggling when he looks slightly pained.

"When did we get this cheesy?" he grumbles.

"It's our wedding, we're allowed to be cheesy," Rory assures him.

"Okay, fair enough," he smirks. "Hey, no one's paying attention right now, wanna get out of here?"

"Jess, we can't ditch our own wedding," she laughs.

"Alright," he concedes, kissing her quickly.

"Not yet, anyway," she offers impishly.

—

"There she is, the hooligan bride!" Lorelai teases dramatically.

"Hey, I happen to like that status, thank you very much." Rory grins, hugging her mother.

"I can't believe you're married! To the former town hoodlum," Lorelai sighs, pulling back and looking at Rory emotionally.

"Key word _former_ ," Rory points out.

"Speak of the devil," Lorelai nods. "Here comes your newly minted husband right now."

"Hi," Jess greets, sliding an arm around Rory's waist and giving her a quick kiss.

"Aw, the newlywed kissin' cousins, together again at last. Hey, Jess, I'm thinking of calling you 'son' now, what do you think?" Lorelai asks with a mischievous grin.

"Sure, _Mom_ ," Jess says wryly.

Lorelai shudders. "Just as weird as I thought it would be," she determines. "Let's not repeat that, okay?"

"You got it, Aunt Lorelai."


	15. Chapter 15: Fifty-Fifty

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"Bless you, coffee supplier," Rory teases, gratefully accepting the mug Jess hands her.

"Good morning to you, too," he smirks. "Sleep well?"

"What sleep I got, yes," she grins. "You're pretty good at seducing me, you know."

He raises his eyebrows. "You're standing here wearing one of my shirts, only partially buttoned, telling me _I'm_ good at seducing _you_?"

"We'll say it's fifty-fifty," Rory decides.

—

_Some years earlier_

For the next few days, their home away from home is the apartment above the diner, which has been unoccupied since Luke and Lorelai live together. After quickly unpacking, both Rory and Jess are lounging on the couch, reading, when there's a knock on the door.

Rory moves to leap up, setting her book down and, somehow or another, stumbling and landing partially atop Jess. Instinctively, he holds onto her.

"Sorry!" Rory giggles. "My coordination is non-existent, as you know."

"It's endearing," he flashes a grin and gives her a kiss, which she happily goes along with. "Not that I mind you throwing yourself at me," he teases when they pull apart, "but I figure that's probably Luke or Lorelai at the door, and they're going to be persistent."

Rory quickly scrambles up. "You distracted me," she complains playfully, receiving a quick grin in reply.

Once she reaches the door, Rory swings it open and is greeted by the sight of Luke with his eyes shut tightly.

"Are you both dressed?" he asks.

"Yes," Rory answers at the same as Jess says, "No."

Rory stifles a giggle at the look of horror on Luke's face. "We're fully clothed," she explains. "You're in the clear."

Carefully, Luke opens his eyes and breathes a sigh of relief. "I heard giggling and… there's a sock on the door," he points out, throwing a look at Jess as if to say that he knew exactly whose doing that was.

"It's called a joke," Jess supplies.

Rory can't help laughing.

—

_At the wedding reception_

"Not so bad for a couple of losers, huh, nephew?" Luke asks, placing a hand on his nephew's shoulder.

"Yeah, we did okay," Jess agrees, both of them looking over to where Lorelai and Rory are happily conversing with Sookie.

"Aw, sweetie! It seems like yesterday when you were just a little girl and now you're..." Sookie gestures at Rory's wedding ring. "And you're so... I have to hug you again!"

Sookie embraces her tightly.

"Hey, Sookie, remember to let the bride breathe," Lorelai teases.

"I'm good," Rory grins when Sookie releases her grip with a giggle. "I've been hugged within an inch of my life today and made it this far, so I think I'll be okay. Plus, I wouldn't want to miss the cake."

"That's our girl!" Lorelai cheers.

"Oh, you're going to _love_ the second cake, it's -" Sookie begins, cut off by Lorelai waving her hands around frantically. "Oh shoot, I'm not supposed to say anything!"

"It's a surprise?" Rory surmises.

"Well, your hoodlum hubby requested a little something of Sookie's incredible baking skills, especially for you," Lorelai explains.

"How long has it been killing you to tell me that?"

"An eternity!" Lorelai grins. "Or a week. But if felt like an eternity. Wait until you see it. Sookie outdid herself."

"I don't know," Sookie frets. "I keep wanting to redo, change and switch."

A few minutes later, the cakes are revealed and Sookie has most certainly outdone herself. To top it off, Jess _has_ managed to surprise and delight Rory. In addition to the usual wedding cake they'd chosen, complete with the different flavors for each layer, this other cake isn't conventional. It's shaped like a pile of books, complete with titles such as _Howl and Other Poems_ , _Please Kill Me_ , _The Holy Barbarians_ and a myriad of other books Rory and Jess have read and which are in some way intrinsic to their life together.

—

"Hurry up, Jess, I need some food _right now_ before I pass out," Rory teases, all but tugging him towards the door.

"Worked up an appetite, huh?" He smirks and adjusts his shirt.

"Oh, no need to get smug about it, I'm always hungry," she grins, blushing despite her best efforts.

"I'm not smug," he shrugs. "I'm borderline starved myself, thanks to some wanton lady barging in here earlier, demanding attention."

"Well, you disappeared into the storage room right when I got here, so I had to track you down," she teases.

"And then proceed to take advantage of me," he supplies with a grin.

"You seemed willing to participate!"

"Never said I wasn't," he counters, kissing her once more before nodding towards the door.

"We should probably get out there again. Unless you want Luke or Lorelai to come looking for us?"

"Let's leave separately," Rory suggests, looking a little flustered.

"I'm pretty sure you charging in here served to arouse suspicion," he teases.

"Dirty!" Rory laughs, even more so when Jess smirks.

"Yeah, you giggling in here isn't going to make anyone suspect a _thing_."

"Still, I'll go out there first," Rory says.

Jess chuckles. "Will you be sending some kind of a secret signal or is it okay for me to follow you out after a few minutes?"

She kisses him quickly. "See you in a bit."

Rory's greeted with a few very interested looks and some hushed whispering when she steps into the diner and hurriedly makes her way to Lorelai's table.

"Hon, is that the new way of wearing a shirt? Inside out?" Lorelai asks with a grin.

" _What_?!" Rory looks down in a panic and then breathes a sigh of relief. "Not funny, Mom!"

"A little funny, admit it," Lorelai teases. "You snuck off to make out, didn't you? You aren't very good at covert ops."

"Jess is, though," Rory counters.

"Doesn't surprise me, what with his hoodlum past," Lorelai teases.

—

_Later that same day_

"Haven't been to this place in years," Jess notes as they walk towards the bridge hand in hand.

"I used to sneak out and come here at night after you left," Rory admits. "For months. I did a lot of reading and thinking here, and contemplated pushing you in the lake if you ever came back," she teases.

"You still can, if it makes you feel better," he offers with a smirk.

"I think I'll pass," she grins. "But I'll keep the option open for future use."

As they sit down, she adds, "Plus, if anything, you should push me in too, for all those times we hurt each other in the past."

"But that was the past," Jess points out, slipping an arm around her shoulder. "No use beating yourself up over that."

"Water under the bridge, huh?" she smiles, leaning into him.

"Very apt," he smirks.

She smiles at him and then moves closer for a kiss, stopping short at the last moment.

"Wait!" Rory leaps to her feet, with Jess following suit in slight confusion.

"Rory?"

"There's something I need to do," she grins.

"Do you need to go again?" he asks with a smirk.

"No." She's still smiling. "Just stand here like that, Jess, please?"

"Okay," he agrees, looking amused.

Quickly, Rory walks several paces away from the bridge, before turning around and bounding toward Jess in her usual flailing run. Reaching him, she pulls him in for a kiss, his arms wrapping around her immediately.

"I didn't want to be running away from you this time," she says with a grin when they pull apart. "Welcome home."


	16. Chapter 16: Shout It From The Rooftops

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"This is going to be so, so good, Jess!" Rory enthuses, clutching his newest book manuscript. "Really good. Shout it from the rooftops kind of good. I can feel it."

"You're sort of biased, though," he points out. "What with being married to the author and all."

"But I'll read it at least twice, once with my editing cap on," she smiles. "And as a thoroughly professional, objective editor, I'll give you my final verdict, which will no doubt be that it's fantastic."

"I'm gonna waste my breath if I tell you wait until you've actually read it, right?" he smirks.

"You've learned well," she giggles, kissing him quickly and then eagerly opening the manuscript. As Jess goes back to reading his paperback, Rory stops short at the dedication.

_To the book tease, then, now, endlessly._

"Jess, this dedication…" she trails off, biting her bottom lip.

"It's really cheesy, I know. I can change it if…"

Throwing her arms around him, she takes him off guard and makes both of them topple off the couch. His arms automatically wrap around her waist in response as she says, her voice muffled against him, "It's not cheesy. I love it. I love you."

"Geez, are we turning into a romance novel now?" Jess winces.

Rory giggles, shifting to meet his gaze. "I hope not!"

"I think I _will_ change that dedication," he smirks.

"Under one condition," Rory says.

"What's that?"

"You'll let me keep this version of it," she goes on. "Just for us to know about."

"Okay," he agrees.

—

_Some years earlier_

"Have the years made you revise your statement about the likelihood of Austen liking Bukowski?" Paris demands.

"Did you change your mind about Kerouac?" Jess throws back.

"An impasse," Paris shrugs. "I expected that."

"Some things never change."

"While we're talking, James Dean, I'll say two things, and I'll only say them once: one, I'm relieved to see that Rory has come to her senses and seized upon the one person who's her intellectual equal on all levels. And two, if you hurt her, I'll be left with no other choice than to hunt you down and kick your ass," Paris says sternly.

"Got it," Jess acknowledges. "For the record, I'd kick my own ass if I hurt her again."

"To be fair, she's exhibited an alarming habit of hurting you in the past as well. Since I'm a supporter of equal rights, that means if she somehow does something to sabotage your relationship, I won't hesitate to knock some sense into her."

"Feeling combative, huh?" Jess smirks.

"Hey, are you interrogating my boyfriend?" Rory slides into her seat next to Jess again, giving Paris a look.

"We were just having a discussion," Jess offers.

"Exactly." Paris nods.

"So you two are friend-ish?" Rory grins. "And before you say anything, that's a Gilmore word and it's legitimate."

"I think we could be," Paris states.

"Guess so," Jess agrees, flashing a quick grin when Rory beams happily and slips her hand into his beneath the table.

"Great! We can go on double dates with you and Doyle," Rory teases, laughing when both Paris and Jess look a little vexed.

—

_Some years earlier_

"I had no idea there were so many bookstores here!" Rory enthuses. "I may be more excited about those than I am to see you," she teases.

"Competing with literature's probably never going to work out in my favor." Jess shrugs, hiding a grin.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Rory points out.

"So, want to grab some coffee?" Deflecting, as usual, Rory thinks, hiding a smile.

"Is the Pope Catholic?" she fires back playfully. "Of course I do. You know a place?"

"Yup."

A few short blocks later, they're in front of a small, unassuming coffee shop; clearly not a franchise.

"What, no Starbucks?" Rory teases in mock disappointment.

"I'm sure there's one just around the corner if you'd prefer that," he notes with a smirk.

"I'd have given you a piece of my mind if you were somehow under the impression that I'd changed to much that Starbucks is my kind of place."

"Give me some credit." He flashes a quick grin.

"Oh, I do," Rory determines.

Jess nods and gestures at the coffee place. "Ready to go?"

The way he's looking at her, with one of those smirks she's always found a little too irresistible and that look in his eyes telling her he's genuinely intrigued by anything she says and does, Rory has a decidedly strong urge to finally kiss him again. It's been too long and all day, they've been bantering and sharing looks and skirting around the obvious impulse to kiss. A part of Rory wants to remind herself that they're just getting to know each other again, and that the situation ought to be weighed with a well-thought out pro/con list. The other, more spontaneous part of her, the one that seems to emerge with such force where Jess is concerned, wants… _this_.

Closing the minimal gap between them, Rory slides her arms around his waist and brushes her lips against his. It takes a mere fraction of a moment for Jess to react, pulling her a little closer, a hand cupping her face as they deepen the kiss.

Once they pull apart, both with smiles on their faces, Rory's the first to speak.

"I just kissed you. We just kissed."

"That's generally the term for it, yes," Jess says, amused.

"That was… you were… it's still wonderful," Rory rambles. "I've kind of been wanting to do that all day."

"Very empowered of you to just go for it," Jess notes with a smirk.

"I'm glad I did." Rory grins.

Jess leans in for another kiss, drawing her even closer.

When they pull apart this time, Rory bites her bottom lip and says playfully, "I'm ready to go now."

"If I'd known all it would take was the prospect of coffee to have you kiss me like that, I'd have made sure our first stop was this place," he teases as he reaches for her hand.

—

_Not long before the engagement_

Rory has her bag slung over her shoulder and is truly grateful that this long day at work has drawn to a close. And she really needs some coffee right now. Figuring she'll grab a cup to go before making her way home - the thought of the apartment she shares with Jess being home always puts a smile on her face - she isn't really paying attention to her surroundings.

"Hey Gilmore! Need some coffee?"

Startled out of her reverie, she can't quite believe that Jess is parked along the street, leaning against his car as casual as can be, holding a thermal flask, obviously waiting for her.

"Jess! You're a savior!" Beaming, she hurries over to throw her arms around him, smiling when he embraces her back just as tightly. "How did you know when I was leaving work?"

"I didn't," he shrugs. "You said you'd be a little late and I just waited around a while."

She's usually home by seven, and the time now is a quarter past eight.

"Sidewalk stalking this time, huh?" She grins.

"Slightly better hours," he smirks.


	17. Chapter 17: Valid Assumptions

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

_Some years earlier_

Rory appears to be preoccupied, fingers twisting and untwisting as she frowns slightly.

"Talk," Jess says, looking at her.

"Everyone seems to automatically assume that, because we're staying here together, we're… _you know_ … up here," Rory exclaims.

"We're adults, you can call it by its name." He smirks, earning him a playful nudge.

"Fine - they all assume we're having sex."

"It's a valid assumption," he points out.

"But they look like they're getting ready to rate our performance," Rory complains. Jess raises an eyebrow. "Like they're expecting to hear us or something. I'd just… I'd feel more comfortable if we didn't have sex while we're visiting and staying at Luke's old apartment. Okay?" Rory throws him a pleading look.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

He shrugs. "Okay. If it makes you feel better, then okay." With a smirk, he adds, "I mean, no one has to hear us, you know. I can manage to keep quiet if you can."

"Jess!" Rory laughs. "We're not that loud." She pauses for a moment. "Are we?"

"Windows haven't shattered yet," he teases. "So we're probably still good to go."

"Let's be serious for a minute," Rory says. "We can handle a few days until we're back at our own apartment, right?"

"Sure," he says nonchalantly.

"So it's a deal?" she checks.

"Yeah," he confirms.

Their deal lasts all of two days during their five-day visit. Rory, ironically, caves first.

"I can't believe we gave in!" she exclaims, burying her head against his chest.

" _We_? You're the one who practically pounced on me," he teases, wrapping an arm more tightly around her. "I didn't have a choice."

She giggles. "Then you should stop walking around with your shirtsleeves rolled up and looking the way you do!"

"What is it with you and rolled up shirtsleeves?"

"You know how you like it when I wear one of your shirts? Well, it's a similar concept," she grins.

"Let's just agree that the deal's off," he offers.

"And that neither of us had a choice," she throws in.

—

"You're still gonna swear by Ayn Rand?" Jess shakes his head, tugging her closer.

"Yes, I am," Rory grins. "Are you sure I can't talk you into giving her another chance?"

"I'm sure," he smirks. "How about you and Hemingway?"

"Not a chance." Rory slips her arms around his shoulders, leaning into him.

"Let's just agree to disagree," Jess suggests.

"Okay. For now."

"Stubborn," he smirks.

"Well, I am a Gilmore," Rory concedes.

"Huh, you don't say," he teases, his hands firm on her waist.

They're almost nose to nose now and share a secret little smile (his smile is always fairly rare, and she loves seeing it).

As they're a split second away from kissing, Lorelai's voice calls out, "Oh daughter of mine and reformed hooligan!"

"Great timing," Jess mutters under his breath as they reluctantly step apart.

Lorelai bounds into the kitchen and snickers, "Interrupted something, huh?"

They move apart a fraction, but still keep their arms around each other. "We didn't hear the door," Rory explains.

"I can see that," Lorelai says playfully. "You two were gonna make out, weren't you?" she teases.

—

_The morning after the wedding_

"Jess," Rory whispers, getting no response. "Jeeeess."

His arm wraps a little more securely around her waist.

"Morning, wife," he murmurs, his voice husky with sleep.

"Good morning, husband." Rory beams.

"So we _did_ get married?" he asks in mock surprise.

She chuckles and places her left hand over his. "Yup. We got hitched."

"Huh."

"We should make the most of the occasion," Rory says.

"Got any suggestions?" Jess asks with a smirk, just before a pillow hits him on the head and Rory bursts out laughing. An instant later, they're caught up in a full-blown pillow fight.

The two of them are unaware of Lorelai and Luke walking along the hall towards their room. There's a particularly audible giggle and shriek, clearly from Rory.

"Geez," Luke mutters under his breath.

"They just got married," Lorelai points out. "Remember what we were like, post-wedding?"

"Yeah, but this is Jess and Rory!"

Lorelai laughs. "Would you like me to get you some earplugs?"

" _Funny_." Luke looks like he's seeking the nearest escape route. "I just don't feel comfortable listening to a couple _coupling_ , especially not _this_ couple."

"Maybe they're doing something completely innocent," Lorelai teases. "Look at you with your mind in the gutter."

There's a faint thudding sound and Luke's face bears a look of slight terror, only adding to Lorelai's amusement.

"Come on, let's just head down for breakfast. If they want to join us, they will," Luke says, a little desperately.

"You're no fun," Lorelai sighs playfully. There's an even louder thud, followed by the sound of what appears to be an object hitting the floor, all augmented by a shriek of laughter and a squeal, clearly from Rory.

Luke looks like he wants the ground to swallow him up.

"Wow. They're going to wake the entire inn." Lorelai giggles. "You look terrified, Luke. I'm just going to check on them and tell them to keep it down, if only for the sake of a certain diner owner."

"You're a real comedian this morning." Luke watches as Lorelai marches to the newlywed's hotel room door.

"Rory? Jess?" Lorelai calls.

"Mom?" Rory's voice sounds. "The door's unlocked, come on in. It's a little messy, though. Sorry!"

Luke turns away, hoping to _God_ Lorelai's right and Rory and Jess aren't... he doesn't even want to finish the thought.

Lorelai throws the door open.

The sight makes her laugh. There are pillows strewn all over the room, with Rory and Jess, thankfully wearing pajamas, looking decidedly disheveled and breathless from what must have been a pillow fight.

Rory takes advantage of the distraction to snatch a pillow away from Jess and declare, "Game over!"

"You two were having a pillow fight?" Lorelai checks.

"Yeah. Why?" Rory looks puzzled, smiling as Jess wraps an arm around her waist and tugs her closer.

Lorelai watches the newlyweds with a smile. "Well, Luke was pretty convinced you were starting to enjoy your honeymoon phase."

"Hey, leave me out of this!" Luke pipes up out in the hall.

Jess smirks. "You thought we were having sex?"

Rory blushes. "This is definitely one of the most embarrassing moments ever."

"More embarrassing than when I unexpectedly showed up at home to find you two making out and half-dressed? Or when you, darling daughter of mine, attached yourself to Jess on the doorstep of Emily and Richard's home without noticing that the door had opened and your grandma watched you slide your hands into his back pockets while you stuck your tongues down each other's throats?" Lorelai teases gleefully.

"Are we going to compare embarrassing stories all morning or can we get some breakfast?" Rory counters.

"You two can keep talking, I'll grab us some breakfast," Jess offers.

Rory beams and kisses him quickly. "You're a great husband."

"Stay where you are, mister," Lorelai points at Jess. "Do you really think I'd leave you to self-service when you're staying at the inn? No way. I'll have a breakfast prepared for you and brought up so that Mr. and Mrs. Former Hoodlum can enjoy their first morning as a married couple."

—

"Happy semiversary!" Rory grins.

"Right back at you. Semiversary, huh?" Jess asks with a smile, sliding an arm around her waist and giving her a kiss.

"It's in the urban dictionary," she teases, wrapping her arms around him. "So we've been married six months now. Are you sick of me yet?"

"Not a chance. What about you?"

"No, but ask me in another six months." Rory throws him a playful look. "I was thinking we could maybe watch a bunch of movies today? Since it's Sunday and we have absolutely no obligations to anyone or anything?"

"Sounds like an anniversary plan to me," Jess agrees.

"But that doesn't mean I don't want to celebrate in a more mature way, too," she adds with a grin.

"Oh?"

"Well, a semiversary seems like the right time for making the most of both of us being consenting adults." Rory gives him a quick kiss. "Not that we don't usually! That's not what I was implying…"

She's cut off by another kiss. "Agreed," Jess says in amusement.

"Too much talking?" Rory asks in slight embarrassment.

"Nah, I'm used to your rambling by now," he teases.

"You love it, admit it," she challenges.

"Don't have to admit it, you already know the answer," he supplies, leaning in for a deeper kiss.

—

"Hello?"

"Loin fruit, you haven't called your stunning, loving mother in two days," Lorelai exclaims. "Has the Big Apple swallowed you up?"

"Hi, Mom," Rory chuckles. "Still surviving the Big Apple."

Jess grins. "Out of towner," he mouths.

Rory pulls a face.

"You _will_ be coming to Stars Hollow for Christmas, right? You and your hubby?" Lorelai's playful questions make Rory grin.

"We'll be there," she confirms. "Christmas without Stars Hollow would be like… New York without the Statue of Liberty."

"Or the Empire State Building," Lorelai tosses out.

"Rockefeller Center."

"Washington Square Park," Jess supplies with a quick grin, wrapping an arm around Rory's waist.

"What about Central Park?" Lorelai calls out.

"Washington Square Park is cooler," Rory informs her, sharing a smile with Jess.

"It's a Rory-and-Jess thing, isn't it?" Lorelai sighs dramatically. "You two are _such_ a young old married couple!"

"Thank you," the couple in question asserts.


	18. Chapter 18: Perennial Favorites

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

_Just after the engagement_

Four people are seated in the Gilmore kitchen, slightly shell-shocked from the experience of telling Emily and Richard Gilmore that a wedding is on the horizon.

"Who else saw it coming that my mother would immediately assume you two are getting married because you're knocked up?" Lorelai asks.

Everyone raises their hands.

"Hey, if you _do_ have a baby, can I get a say in naming it?"

"We're not naming our as yet nonexistent kid after you," Jess remarks.

"I wasn't going to suggest my name," Lorelai grins. "I was imagining a baby _boy_ you might like to name… Cal, after James Dean's _East of Eden_ role. Or Marlon, as in Brando. Or of course, the perennial Lorelai-approved favorite, Bono."

"No, no and no," Jess smirks.

Rory laughs as Lorelai gasps in mock-indignation.

"A little help here, Rory?" Lorelai requests.

"Sorry, Mom, I'm with Jess on this," Rory fends off. "Think of those names in combination with the last name of Mariano."

Lorelai counts the names off on her fingers. "Cal Mariano. Marlon Mariano. Bono Mariano."

"The poor kid would be cursed for life," Luke throws in.

"He'd be cool and individual," Lorelai argues.

"Or mocked endlessly," Rory says. "We could go with a different character name from a book or a movie instead."

"We're naming a non-existent kid," Jess points out.

"It's always good to be prepared," Rory teases.

—

It's three in the morning and Rory is wide awake, thoughts racing through her mind as she lays in bed.

"What's up?" Jess murmurs, sounding sleepy and jolting her out of her thoughts.

"You should be sleeping," she admonishes affectionately.

"With someone as tense as you next to me, it'd be like sleeping by a live wire," he points out, starting to sound more awake. "I'm not the only one who should be sleeping in the middle of the night. So, what's wrong?"

"It's not wrong as such, it's… What if I do end up pregnant sometime soon? Would we be ready? Could we handle a kid? A real, live kid? I'm not even sure I'm a kid person! Are you? Everyone seems to be expecting us to already have at least one child and maybe we should feel selfish for wanting to explore the world as a twosome first. The thing is, I love just being with you and right now, I don't know if I want to change that. But then part of me also loves the idea of a miniature version of you running around," Rory rambles. "But what if our potential future child senses we're not kid people and resents us? Or despises reading just to spite us? Runs off to become a hippie in some commune?"

"Rory," Jess says evenly. "I have no idea if we'd be ready. But you'd be able to handle anything. And we're not selfish for wanting to spend time together. If we want to have a kid, we'll have one. If we don't, we won't."

"How do you manage to make it sound so simple?" Rory gives a small smile.

"Less rambling," Jess reasons. "One question - a hippie?" He raises an eyebrow.

"I was editing an article about the hippie scene in Haight-Ashbury in 1967," Rory explains. "It stuck with me."

"The Summer of Love's long over."

"But communes still exist."

"Well, if our potential future child does run off to join a commune, we'll probably have to let the kid go his or her own way. Keeping people hermetically hidden away is probably frowned upon."

"Maybe the laws will change in parental favor one day." Rory giggles. "For now, though, I'm pretty happy with having food, books and you around," Rory determines.

"I rank third behind food and books? I'm stepping up in the world."

"You may actually rank first, I'm still debating."

"Huh."

—

"I may have had a possible baby freak out," Rory tells her mother over the phone.

"Baby?!" Lorelai gasps. "That was fast."

"I'm not pregnant," Rory hurries to say. "I just freaked out on Jess in the middle of the night. I don't know how he puts up with me sometimes."

"Honey, he's crazy about you," Lorelai points out. "He'd put up with anything." She takes a breath. "So how did you end up freaking out?"

"So many people are having babies, or _have_ had babies, and people seem to assume we must be next," Rory explains. "I don't even know if I'm a kid person!"

"Maybe you won't know until you have a kid."

"Encouraging," Rory grins.

—

_Some years earlier_

"Hey, Jess, have you ever thought about starting some sort of a self-help group for victims of swan attacks?" Lorelai teases.

Jess groans.

"I didn't say anything," Rory assures him.

"Didn't think you did," Jess acknowledges.

"Luke let it slip, after I badgered him," Lorelai explains with a grin.

" _Thanks_ , Uncle Luke," Jess says pointedly.

"It slipped out!" Luke protests, hiding a grin. "Gilmores are very persistent, you know that!"

"You know, you and Michel could be co-founders. I'm sure you two aren't the only victims around," Lorelai goes on undeterred. "You could call yourselves Beaked Anonymous and set up a hotline. 1-800-BEAKED."

Rory tries to stifle a giggle, while Lorelai grins widely.

"Laugh all you like," Jess points out. "Swans are _vicious_ birds."

"If it makes you feel better, we could always start a support group for animal encounters," Rory suggests, amused. "I mean, you and that swan, my encounter with the deer. Oh, and that furry thing that ran across the road back during our tutoring session, remember?"

Jess can't help grinning. "What, and call it Animal Encounters Anonymous?"

"Wow, you two do go together," Lorelai declares. "Like Bogey and Bacall."

"Ginger and Fred," Rory tosses back with a grin.

"Lucy and Ricky!"

"Scarlett and Rhett!"

"Me and Bobby McGee!"

"Bonnie and Clyde!"

"Cheech and Chong!"

"Burgers and fries," Luke supplies, setting a plate with said food down in front of Lorelai.

"Ooh, good one." Lorelai points a fry in Luke's general direction. "And a good distraction, too."

"Yeah, well, if you want to keep eating dead cows, far be it from me to stand in your way," Luke retorts.

"Death by cow, what a way to go," Lorelai sighs.


	19. Chapter 19: Increased Mileage

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

_Several years earlier_

They're standing by Rory's car in a Philadelphia street, both reluctant to part ways.

"So I guess I'd better head back," Rory states.

"Connecticut awaits." Jess nods.

"Think you can handle seeing me again next weekend?"

"Just about."

"So you still like me?" she teases.

"I still think of you as remotely the sort of person I could occasionally stand to talk to, yes." He smirks.

Smiling, she points out, "The mileage on your car is going to increase dramatically."

"So will yours," he counters, a crooked grin emerging.

Her smile widens and before she can think, her feet are moving and she throws her arms around him. Her heart performs an all-too familiar flip when he embraces her in return. Suddenly, all Rory wants to do is stay here with him.

Pulling back a fraction, she meets his gaze. Neither of them could say who makes the first move, but an instant later, they're kissing. It's an intoxicating kiss, Rory thinks vaguely before the kiss deepens, and any and all thoughts turn irrelevant.

When they eventually pull apart, they're sporting matching smiles.

"That part still works," Rory observes.

"And you still have to go."

"Very reluctantly," she points out.

Leaning in, he kisses her again; a gentle, tender kiss. "Get outta here," he tells her jokingly.

—

"Who do I make it out to?" Jess asks the perfunctory question, not yet looking up from the book he's about to sign.

"The book tease," Rory says, holding back a laugh when his gaze shoots up.

"Rory!" He grins. "You know, you can get as many signed copies as you want without having to travel to D.C., especially considering I'm coming home tomorrow."

"Hey, I'm just out here supporting my husband," she asserts. "I thought it was worth taking two days off from work and it just so happens that my favorite author is holding a book signing."

"Huh." He nods. "That's a lucky coincidence."

"Isn't it?" She smiles.

"I have about a half an hour of this left," Jess tells her. "And then a lunch break before some interviews." He looks slightly pained at the prospect. "Think you could schedule your husband in for lunch and dinner?"

"Hm, I may just be able to. Except for one thing."

"What's that?"

"You'll have to let me share your hotel room."

"That's asking a lot."

"I'm demanding, what can I say?"

—

_Some weeks earlier_

"How do I look?" Rory asks, gesturing at her work attire - a skirt, blouse and blazer, combined with flats (heels and her lack of coordination don't mix well, not on her first day at a new workplace).

"Business-like," Jess confirms, kissing her quickly. "You look great."

"Like I can take on the world?"

"You don't need a specific outfit for that, you can take on the world in anything," Jess points out, walking towards the kitchen.

Smiling, Rory calls out, "Who's waving the pom-poms now?"

"Nah, I'll leave that to you," he throws back, grinning when she bursts into the kitchen.

"I've never been the cheerleader type," she teases, stopping short when she spots something on the kitchen counter. "Did you bake this?" she marvels, looking at a small cake placed right by a mug of coffee.

"No, a magic baker stopped by overnight to drop it off."

"Jess!" Rory laughs, moving to wrap her arms around him. "Thanks," she says softly.

He shrugs in self-deprecation and gives her a kiss.

—

_Some years earlier_

"Hey!" Rory says, greeting her mother.

"She lives!" Lorelai exclaims dramatically. "I couldn't reach you on your landline and your cell phone was off, until now, anyway."

"Oh, yeah, we've been really busy moving in," Rory explains.

"Among other things, huh?" Lorelai snickers.

"Mom!" Rory protests.

"Okay, okay," Lorelai concedes. "Did everything work out? You know Luke and I would've come by to help."

"Once you see the size of our apartment, you'll know why we didn't need help," Rory jokes. "There's barely enough room for our books."

"Well, that's not saying much, kiddo, you and Jess have single-handedly cornered the world market in books."

"We're trying our best to boost the economy." Rory grins. "But seriously, Mom, I love this place."

"How much of that is due to the guy you're living there with?"

"A lot," Rory admits.

—

_At the wedding reception_

"So what's the verdict so far?" Rory teases as Jess closes the door behind them.

"What, on being married?" He grins, tugging her close.

"Yup."

"Being married for the past few hours has been pretty good, although I still seem to only get a few stolen moments with my wife."

"Well, likewise, your wife has only managed to spend a few sparse moments with her husband."

"Then I guess that explains why the bride and groom are currently missing from the party."

"What about the status of being a husband?"

"Being married to the woman I love a ridiculous amount? Not a bad status."

Rory beams. "I love you a ridiculous amount, too."

Jess gives her a slow kiss, pulling back to rest his forehead against hers.

"How long do you think it'll be before they notice we're hiding?" Rory slips a hand to the back of his head, her fingers tangling with his hair.

Jess chuckles. "Hiding? Is that what we're doing?"

"I think so," Rory notes with a smile. "Unless we just snuck away to talk and kiss without being interrupted?"

"That sounds about right." Jess places the hint of a kiss on Rory's lips. "They're probably busy enough celebrating to give us a few minutes before they start wondering where the hell we are."

"A few minutes give us plenty of time." Rory places her hands on his chest.

"For what, exactly?" Jess raises an eyebrow.

"Not _that_!" Rory laughs.

"Hey, that's your train of thought. I wasn't implying anything."

"Uh-huh." Giving him a playfully serious look, she discloses, "For establishing some specifics."

"Specifics? Like what, Mrs. Mariano?"

"Well, Mr. Mariano, specifics like: from now on, we'll continue to never ask directions. We'll try to avoid finishing each other's sentences. You won't ever say, 'Yes, dear, whatever you say,' because that'll mean you're not really listening to me at all. But we _might_ need to give each other really embarrassing nicknames to use in public." Rory grins triumphantly.

"So essentially, the opposite of various marriage stereotypes?"

"Exactly!"

"I guess now's not the time to use, 'Yes, dear, whatever you say,' huh?"

Giggling, Rory counters, "Not going to work, mister. I know you listen to what I say."

"Sorry, what was that?"

His comment makes Rory laugh. "Nice try. Now, about those embarrassing nicknames. I was thinking I might start calling you Sexy Pants."

Jess bursts out laughing. "You're gonna use that in front of your grandmother?"

"I might just do that," Rory teases.

"I can't beat that, Snookums."

"We're terrible at nicknames," Rory tries to say through giggles. "I think we should just stick to Dodger and Book Tease. Or our actual names."

"Agreed." Jess kisses her quickly.

"You just scored a husband point by agreeing with me," Rory teases. "So now that we're officially married, how do you feel about spending the rest of your life with me?"

"Well, we vowed to do just that, so I guess there's no turning back, huh?"

Giggling, Rory tries to glare at him playfully. "Absolutely no turning back."

"Works for me. I'm here for as long as you want me to be."

"For good?"

"For good," Jess confirms, cupping her face in his hands and brushing his lips against hers.

The music outside is getting louder and Rory gives a little sigh. "I think people are going to start noticing that we're not out there. We'd better mingle."

The resigned look on his face makes Rory giggle. "Come on, Dodger. Unless you want to risk Grandma finding us and hearing me call you Sexy Pants."

"You wouldn't wanna say that without Lorelai being around to witness it, so I guess we have to go out there again."

"I appreciate your incredible sacrifice," Rory splutters, trying to stop giggling. "And I can guarantee you that we won't have to go through another wedding celebration."

"So you're not planning on another marriage?"

"Nope. This is it. You're my first and last, my one and only."

Jess keeps his gaze locked with hers, leaning in to kiss her and stopping short for one more comment. "Ditto."


	20. Chapter 20: Big Plans

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

_A few years earlier_

"Are you snowed in yet?" Rory asks, looking out of the window at the increasing snowfall as she talks to Jess on the phone.

"Don't think so," he replies. "What about you?"

"There's not nearly enough snow yet," she sighs. "Maybe soon. The older I get, the more I understand what Mom means. The snow just makes everything look and feel a little more magical."

"Yeah, till it turns to slush," he teases.

"Blasphemy!" She giggles. "I'll convert you to a snow fan eventually."

"We'll see," he chuckles. "Got any big plans for tonight?"

"Eating, reading, and wishing I was in Philadelphia or that you were here. Nothing much."

"Sounds exciting."

Just then, the doorbell sounds and Rory holds back a sigh. Trust someone to disturb her while she's on the phone with Jess.

"Hang on a sec, that was the door," she says, barely able to conceal her annoyance. Navigating past books through the small apartment that's her temporary accommodation, she opens the door and practically squeals.

"Jess!"

"Hi," he says, casually leaning against the doorframe.

Dropping her phone, Rory flings herself his way and is caught by his arms. Kissing him, she pulls back enough to say, with a smile, "Hi," before they return to kissing.

"That's quite a welcome."

"You came all this way, in the snow, to see me?" Rory asks.

"No, I'm stopping by for a kiss on my way to Stars Hollow. I just can't _wait_ to see Taylor again," Jess tells her, straight-faced.

"I'm sure he'll be equally thrilled," Rory grins. "He may well stage a welcome event, wearing full party regalia and performing a medley of Broadway hits in your honor."

" _There's_ an image I didn't need," Jess smirks. "I'll probably never get that out my head."

Laughing, she says, "You're welcome."

"So, I got a kiss, two actually, I guess that means I can leave now," he notes.

"And drive in the snow? What sort of a person would I be if I let you face the elements like that?" Rory shakes her head, hooking a finger into a belt loop of his jeans. "You'd better stay over until this weather clears."

"Are you propositioning me, Gilmore?"

"I'm merely being a concerned citizen."

"Just looking out for others, huh?"

"Exactly. So get in here."

"You're pretty bossy for a concerned citizen," he smirks, finally stepping inside.

—

"I could get used to this: going to sleep next to you, waking up next to you, and not just on the weekends," Rory says the next morning while they're having breakfast.

"We could make it a more permanent fixture," Jess suggests offhandedly. "I mean, you're going to be in Philly soon, working, so we could always try finding a place together."

"Move in together?" Rory gapes at him.

"Yeah," he shrugs. "If you want to."

"I do," she exclaims, rambling slightly. "Want to, I mean. If you're sure. Are you?"

"I wouldn't suggest it otherwise," he notes.

A smile spreads across her face. "I'm sure, too. So we're going to do this? Live together?"

"I'd say so."

—

_Some years earlier_

Really, she shouldn't be standing there staring at him while he sleeps, but that's exactly what she's doing. He's sprawled on the couch, which in itself cannot be comfortable, his laptop on the table next to him. Rory has the sneaking suspicion he's been writing for the past two days, ever since she reluctantly left for Bridgeport again on Sunday night. This long distance relationship is making her miss Jess even more, and she's jumped at the chance of writing articles from home for the rest of the week. Her immediate destination: Philadelphia.

Thanks to that spare key she has, she has managed to sneak in and decides on the best way to snap out of her Jess daze. Carefully, she moves toward the couch and maneuvers herself next to him; an action that has her more atop him than anything else, considering the limited size of the couch. It's pretty comfortable, Rory decides as she snuggles into him.

"That your newest hobby? Gawking at people while they're sleeping?" His low murmur surprises her and she jolts, glad that his reflexes are quick and his arms wrap around her.

"I thought you were sleeping!" Rory accuses him playfully, meeting his gaze when he opens his eyes.

"I might've fallen asleep but I can hear the apartment door opening and closing just fine."

"And then your Rory-senses kicked in?" Rory teases with a giggle.

"You're the only one with a spare key," Jess points out, stealing a quick kiss. "Did Friday get here a lot quicker this week, or are you ditching work for some particular reason?"

"You wish!" She rests her chin against his chest. "I'm getting the chance to write articles from home for the rest of the week and there's this guy I just can't seem to stay away from for any length of time, so I had to drive here."

"This compulsive need to drive here might mean you really like this guy."

"I think it does." Scooting up, Rory kisses him before happily burying her face against his neck.

"I should probably shower," Jess points out, grinning. "You know, that thing people usually do when they wake up."

Rory hums a response that sounds affirmative.

"You wanna join me or wait for a few minutes while I get ready?"

Giggling, Rory teases, "You're not going to get showered quickly if I join you. Remember the last few times?"

"Oh, I remember, very distinctly."

"Maybe tomorrow we'll share a shower," Rory offers, her cheeks flushed. "But today, I'd kind of just like to spend a few hours outside of the bathroom with you before we both have to get writing. If that's okay with you?"

"I don't know." Jess smirks. "I really should start writing again immediately after breakfast."

"I'm making a really good offer here," Rory teases back, giving him a playfully stern look, "and as your girlfriend, I'll just have to demand your attention."

"I'm pretty easily swayed by you, so you can tone down those demands." The statement is followed by another kiss.

"Sorry, I have one more demand."

"Which is?"

"Could you not shave yet?" Rory places the palm of her hand against his jaw and glances at him, her expression a curious amalgamation of shyness and longing.

Surprising her, Jess keeps a firm hold on her and rolls them over so he's partially propped over her. "You like the scruff, huh?"

"Well, there's something kind of attractive about the fact that you're too busy writing to even spend time shaving, and, you know, it makes you look all man. Not that you're not usually, but," she gives a quick, flustered sigh. "It's really… it's really sexy, Jess, okay? So, yes, I like it."

Trying to hide a grin, he concedes, "Okay. I won't shave yet."

He leans in for a somewhat deeper kiss, pulling back to actually get to that shower but being stopped by Rory once more.

"You _are_ easily swayed," she teases, tugging him in for one more kiss.

—

_Present day_

It's been three incredibly long weeks apart for them while Jess is on his latest book tour. They've called each other but it's just not the same. Today's the day he's coming home and Rory left work early so she could be at the airport in time. But of course, life wouldn't be life without the flight being delayed. Rory's on her third cup of coffee and has tried, and failed, to continue reading the book she's been eager to start as she waits impatiently for the flight to land.

Finally, _finally_ , the arrival is announced. Rory watches, but doesn't really register, passengers stroll out into the arrivals halls until she spots the familiar figure and head of dark hair she's been waiting for. He catches her eye and flashes a smile.

Before her brain catches up, her feet take action and she's off, barreling towards him and all but throwing herself at him. She drops her bag, he drops his carry-on luggage and suddenly, his arms are full of Rory as she very nearly knocks him over. They kiss eagerly.

"Hi," she breathes with a smile when they pull apart.

"Hi." He grins, and gives her another quick kiss.

Rory blushes. "I can't believe I just ran, or, well, flailed through an arrivals hall to throw myself at you," she exclaims. "You're right, I do seem to throw myself at you a lot."

"Fine by me," he teases. "Coming home to my wife launching herself at me? It's not a bad deal."

"Gilmores think highly of themselves, and I figure, as Mrs. Mariano, I can think even more highly of myself. Ergo, it's a _very_ good deal," she teases.


	21. Chapter 21: The Lowdown

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait!" Lorelai's gleeful exclamation stops Rory and Jess in their tracks. "Look up," she instructs.

"Mistletoe." Rory hides a grin when Jess rolls his eyes.

"Of course," he grumbles.

"Aw, come on, Grumpy," Rory teases.

"You two don't want to skip a beloved holiday tradition, do you?" Lorelai narrows her eyes. "You don't _usually_ avoid kissing."

"Fine." Jess gives in, flashing a barely noticeable grin at Rory before tugging her close for a kiss.

Unintentionally, their kiss ends up being a little longer than might be deemed suitable for the diner's doorway. They only become aware of it when they pull apart and see various expressions on the faces of the people in the diner.

Lorelai snickers, murmuring something under her breath about kissing cousins. Luke looks like he might want to reinstate some sort of an updated version of the ten-minute rule.

"Now _that_ was giving it a little something!" Babette pipes up approvingly.

Rory blushes despite her best efforts.

"Geez," Jess mutters quietly, wrapping an arm around Rory's waist.

They quickly start moving toward the table Lorelai has already occupied when Kirk speaks up.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but notice your kissing technique and I was wondering if you might be willing to give me some pointers."

"No," Jess and Rory say in unison.

"Sorry, Kirk," Rory adds.

Lorelai looks fit to burst when they take a seat. "You're depriving Kirk, no, the _world_ of the Rory and Jess kissing lowdown? How inconsiderate of you," she teases.

"Our technique is too good to share with the world," Rory boasts playfully.

"Now _that_ calls for a -" Lorelai is interrupted by Luke, arriving at the table with coffee.

"Don't say 'dirty,'" he groans.

"I don't need to, you just took care of that for me," Lorelai says triumphantly.

"It's still unnerving that people actually watch us kiss," Rory says more seriously.

"It's insane," Jess exclaims.

"Like this whole town," Luke agrees.

"Yet you're here," Rory teases.

"Must be something or someone special keeping you here, or bringing you back here," Lorelai baits them.

"Could be," Jess acknowledges, glancing at Rory, who meets his gaze with a smile.

—

_Some years earlier_

"We're behind the scenes of the new hit show, 'Rory and Jess: The Later Years,'" Lorelai narrates enthusiastically. "Starring Rory Gilmore, the sweet yet sassy world-conquering journalist and Jess Mariano, the monosyllabic hoodlum turned writer-slash-publisher, this is one show you won't want to miss. Want the inside scoop? Stick around!"

Jess hasn't even raised an eyebrow at Lorelai's antics, opting instead to keep reading while he waits for Rory to get back from hanging out with Lane.

Luke walks by with two orders in hand. "Isn't one reporter in the family enough?" he asks Lorelai.

"Oh, but this is so much more than reporting," she argues mischievously. "This is like an ideal combination of a reality show and a documentary, set to revolutionize television as we know it. Plus, it gives me the opportunity to observe, narrate and mock. I'm not about to pass that up."

"Of course not." Luke shakes his head.

Jess is still reading and trying not to roll his eyes.

"Take this human specimen, one half of 'The Later Years,'" Lorelai points at Jess. "Still largely monosyllabic, although Rory tells me that _isn't_ the case around her, though I have yet to verify this myself. Brooding. Reading. Writing. He's not in his natural habitat right now and is obviously yearning for…"

"Not yearning," Jess interjects, not looking up from his book.

" _Yearning_ for Rory because these two are basically inseparable. Right, Luke?" Lorelai looks to her husband for confirmation.

"I'm not getting into this," Luke states.

"Psh." Lorelai waves her hand. "Fine, I'll valiantly persevere on my own. I've had to deal with Rory being distracted too, you know. She's…"

The door jingles and Rory rushes in, settling down at the counter next to her mother and smiling at Jess first before greeting her mother.

"See? My point exactly!" Lorelai teases.

"Your point about what?" Rory asks, happily grabbing the cup of coffee Jess hands her.

"Don't encourage her!" Luke calls out.

Pointedly ignoring her husband, Lorelai explains, "You and Jess pining for each other whenever your apart."

"We don't pine," Rory argues playfully.

"Do too!" Lorelei counters. "Jess has been sitting here reading, probably the same page over and over while you've been out. And the other day, you spent more time staring at your cell phone waiting for another text from him than enjoying the undeniable joy of my engaging and witty presence."

"That's not being distracted, that's communicating," Jess states.

"Full sentences!" Lorelai gasps. "Wow, Rory, you were right, he _is_ capable of formulating them."

" _Now_ who's getting distracted?" Rory teases, reaching over to snatch a donut from Lorelai's plate.

—

"I'm exhausted," Rory sighs, slumping against Jess.

"Yet you still want to drink more coffee," he points out, wrapping an arm around her to steady her.

"Doesn't hinder sleeping," she determines, feeling fairly comfortable resting against him.

"That's probably because you're immune to the effects of caffeine after all these years of drinking it nonstop."

"Mm, maybe," she agrees sleepily.

"Hey, before you fall asleep standing up, let's get you to bed," Jess says.

"But you're a good substitute for our bed. Stay on the couch." Rory's not making any indication that she'll let him help her move.

"Okay, come on, sleepyhead." Jess resolutely lifts her up into his arms.

"That's really romantic," she mumbles with a smile.

He can't help grinning. "Carrying my half-asleep wife to bed. Yeah, it's the epitome of romantic."

"Get in here," Rory demands, still half-asleep, once he lays her down.

"Aren't we demanding tonight," he teases, climbing into bed next to her and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I'll be _more_ demanding in the morning, once I've had some sleep," she states. "And I know you're exhausted, too, Jess. You've been writing and working so much."

"Hey, don't worry about me," he says. "You're the one who's working like a madwoman."

"Love you," Rory says, her voice by now a sleepy whisper.

"Love you, too."


	22. Chapter 22: Living Vicariously

Many thanks for taking the time to read and review! Your feedback is greatly appreciated.

See you soon with a new chapter. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Worth It All**

**Chapter 22: Living Vicariously**

"Hi, Mom," Rory says. "I wanted to call you earlier today, but didn't get around to it."

"Has your guy been keeping you _busy_?" Lorelai emphasizes the last word jokingly.

"We've both been busy - and not like that," Rory explains. "I kind of took off to see him on his book tour."

"Aw, you're his groupie," Lorelai chuckles.

"Do authors have groupies?"

"Well, then you're just a Jess groupie. Promise me you'll let people live vicariously through your groupie existence by writing something similar to _I'm With The Band_?"

" _I'm With The Author_? I'm not sure that's a good title," Rory muses.

"The title's still a work in progress," Lorelai agrees. "So, Jess Mariano's Number One Fan, how have you been spending your day?"

"Jess is working, so I basically staked out the best local bookstores to show him later when he's off," Rory supplies.

"You're such book addicts," her mother teases. "Like two peas in a pod. Which is a really weird saying, actually, but so applicable to you and Jess. If you ever go missing, there's a ninety-nine percent chance you'd be holed up in some bookstore together."

"At least you'll know where to find us."

—

_Some years earlier_

"Why'd it take us so long to do _that_?" Rory teases as they lay in bed.

"Because I doubt Lorelai, or Luke for that matter, would've let me live to see another day back when we were teenagers," Jess points out.

"Well, there's that," Rory acknowledges. "What a waste that would have been." She giggles, snuggling against him.

"Oh yeah?"

"Mm-hm."

They're soon kissing again and before too long, Jess begins alternating between trailing kisses along her neck and kissing her on the lips.

"I still can't catch my breath!" Rory complains playfully.

He pauses for a moment and flashes a grin. "You're not supposed to, remember?"

—

"I have to go to work," Rory laments.

"Don't you sound motivated," Jess teases, rolling onto his back.

"I don't have the luxury of writing a book in the comfort of my own home like some people do," she says. "And by the way, stop being so good-looking first thing in the morning. It's very distracting."

"I think you have your girlfriend blinders on," Jess smirks.

"No, you're criminally attractive," she counters, slipping further into the sheets. "So much so that I don't want to go to work."

He opens his mouth to protest, but is cut off by Rory kissing him resolutely. "I'll be right back," she says, quickly locating the phone and calling in sick to work.

"You better not tell anyone about this," he teases. "Everyone's going to assume I'm a bad influence. You ditched school to see me in New York, you're skipping work to stay here."

"It's all on me," Rory grins. "My choice, you're just a contributing factor."

"My girlfriend, the revolutionary."

—

_Some years earlier_

"So are we gonna get to meet this girl?"

"What girl?" Jess opts for attempted obliviousness.

"The girl you're obviously seeing," Matt points out.

"Obviously?"

"Seriously, Jess, we've known you for a while. You're acting different and we like to think we can read the signs." Chris punctuates the statement with a pointed look.

"The signs?" Jess chuckles. "What signs?"

"Checking your phone," Matt supplies. "More frequently than any work-related matter would require."

"Running out of here on Fridays with an actual, fucking smile on your face," Chris tosses in.

"Those weird as hell deliveries you've been getting."

"Starting work on Mondays looking a lot happier than anyone should on a Monday."

"Those are your telltale signs?" Jess smirks. "Don't try to be private investigators."

"Come on, admit it, you finally went and got yourself a girlfriend." Chris points a finger at Jess.

It's at this opportune moment that Jess's cell phone lights up, indicating a text message; Rory's name flashing across the screen. Jess is a split second too slow in grabbing the phone before Matt snatches it up.

"Rory?" Matt reads off.

"Rory?" Chris checks. " _That_ Rory? _The_ Rory?"

"How about you give me back my phone and then you can keep repeating Rory's name like a mantra." Jess gives them an exasperated look.

Matt hands the phone over. "The Rory you've been hung up on since you were seventeen?"

"Geez, I knew that whole drinking too much and spilling my guts episode would haunt me eventually," Jess groans.

"Yeah, I seem to remember that the last time you saw her was what resulted in that whole drinking and blabbing thing. What the hell happened between then and now? Was this at your uncle's wedding or something?"

"If I tell you, can we keep working?"

"Look at you, all eager to work. Well, forget work for now. We wanna hear all about you and your girlfriend."

"You two are worse than the gossipmongers in Stars Hollow," Jess says, shaking his head.

"Hey, speaking of, are we ever gonna get to travel to the infamous Stars Hollow?"

Jess rolls his eyes before casting a quick, surreptitious glance at Rory's text message.

—

_Some years earlier_

Her cell phone rings to the tune of "Head Over Heels" and Rory gives Jess one more quick kiss.

"By the way," she notes with a grin as she locates the phone, reaching one hand out to tangle with his hair. "I still like your crazy hair."

Jess smirks, kissing her on the cheek before leaning back against the couch.

"Hi, Mom!" Rory happily greets.

"Hey, kid!" Lorelai cheers. "How's the City of Brotherly Love? Or actually, for you two, it should be the City of Cousinly Love," she snickers.

"Mom!" Rory giggles.

"Are you making the most of the moniker?"

"Jess is right here, you know." Rory grins.

"Hi, Aunt Lorelai." Jess smirks.

"Hi, hoodlum! Ooh, this is an excellent opportunity to be wildly inappropriate!"

"Aren't you always?" Rory smiles as Jess tugs her a little closer.

"Come on, daughter of mine, give me _some_ tidbit of info here."

Rory pretends to think for a moment before settling on, "My boyfriend _doesn't_ snore."

Jess throws her an amused questioning look.

"Oh, well, you _would_ know, wouldn't you?" Lorelai sniggers.

—

With a happy smile, Rory jumps onto their bed, making Jess look up from the book he's reading. Grabbing his book, she closes it resolutely and sets it aside. After a quick kiss, Rory gets straight to the point.

"I need pancakes," Rory states, throwing in a pleading look for good measure.

Jess smirks. "Are you trying out some kind of bizarre codeword for sex?"

The look that crosses her face is a curious mixture of amusement and chagrin, and has Jess holding back a laugh.

"Jess!" Rory slaps his arm playfully. "It's not a codeword for anything except I need pancakes, specifically _your_ pancakes."

He throws a look at the clock. "At eleven at night?"

"Are you going to argue with a Gilmore about food?"

"Wouldn't dare," Jess says, tugging her a little closer. "I'm gonna make pancakes for breakfast, you know. You could always wait for that."

"Your efforts are futile, Dodger." Rory can't resist tangling a hand in his hair and pressing another kiss to his lips.

"You keep that up and you won't be getting those pancakes before tomorrow morning."

Rory giggles. "Hold that thought and get cooking. Please?"

"Okay," Jess concedes.

"Thank you!" Rory cheers, taking his hand and tugging him out of bed enthusiastically. "I've spent weeks thinking about your cooking skills and I think it's a shame to only have your pancakes for one meal a day. I mean, who made that rule?"

She's happily rambling away as Jess mixes the necessary ingredients and sets to work.

"I've missed this," Rory says softly.

"The pancakes? So you've said." Jess throws her a quick grin.

"Not just the pancakes," Rory corrects, snuggling close to him. "I mean, I've missed being with you and I'm really happy that we're living together now."

"Huh. You know, I'm kinda happy about that, too."

"Kind of?" Rory teases.

Sliding his other arm around her waist, Jess pulls her closer for a slow kiss before saying, in a low murmur, "I'm really happy, fucking ecstatic, whatever you want to call it, about us living together, being together. Most of all, I just want _you_ to be happy."

"I wish I could write down all the incredible things you say to me, because I want the chance to relive them again and again," Rory marvels.

"You might get sick of hearing stuff I say one of these days," Jess points out.

"Nope. I happen to love what you say and I also happen to love you."

"You do, huh?" Jess smiles, a genuine smile that makes Rory brighten. "I happen to love you, too."

Rory beams. "Sentimental, Dodger?"

"Just with you."


	23. Chapter 23: A Long Time Coming

Thank you so much for taking the time to read and review!

This is a transition chapter of sorts... so, on that note, see you soon with the next update.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"Where are we going, Jess?" Rory asks impatiently.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be much of a surprise, would it?"

"Well, how much longer do I need to keep my eyes closed?"

"You're impatient," he teases, holding her hand and leading the way.

"You're being evasive again," she counters.

"Okay, now wait here for a sec," he instructs as they come to a stop. "And keep your eyes closed!"

"Fine," she sighs playfully, wondering what this is about and trying to discern any unusual noises.

She feels his hand at the small of her back. "Alright, impatient lady -"

"Can I open my eyes now?" she interrupts with a grin.

"Case in point," Jess chuckles. "Yeah, you can."

Rory's expression is one of bafflement. They've ended up in the garden of the inn, which isn't entirely unusual. However, the fact that there are lights draped everywhere and it looks like…

"Prom!" Rory exclaims. "It looks like prom decorations."

"Yeah, well, I did promise to take you to prom, and even though it's taken a little longer than anticipated, I'm a man of my word, remember?"

"You're staging a prom," she marvels, a smile spreading across her face. "And you're dressed up for it," she notes, slipping her arms around his shoulders.

"Yup," he confirms, his hands on her waist.

She beams. "This is an amazing surprise."

"You don't think this is all, do you?"

"There's more?"

"We've got the decorations, the music, but didn't you tell me there was one vital thing about going to the Stars Hollow High prom?"

"Going there with Lane," Rory remembers.

"Rory!" Lane's gleeful voice rings out as she sneaks out from where she was hiding with Zach.

"You knew about this?" Rory hugs Lane.

"Jess had the idea, he just wanted to know what the prom's theme was that year and if we'd be here," Lane explains. "He organized the whole thing."

Rory smiles at Jess. "You softy," she teases playfully.

"Hey, you're ruining my reputation here." Jess smirks.

"We won't tell," Rory assures him with a grin, giving him a quick kiss.

—

"Hey, you're home early!" Jess grins, wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning in to kiss her. "Hi."

"Hi," she echoes with a smile. "I hope you're hungry, because I cooked. Or, well, tried to."

"Wonders never cease," he teases. "Tried to, huh? That sounds in equal parts promising and alarming."

"It's the effort that counts," she offers.

"I'm not doubting that it'll be edible," Jess assures her. "Your attempts are always valiant and we haven't died from anything you cooked. Yet."

Laughing, Rory determines, "Small victories."

One meal later, they're in the kitchen, with the mission being to wash the dishes. However, kissing has managed to successfully distract them from that; at least, until the phone rings.

"Let it ring," Jess suggests.

"It'll probably be Mom and she's going to keep calling until one of us picks up," Rory reminds him.

"Well, I'll unplug the phone."

"She'd probably send a search party."

"Okay," he sighs, giving her another quick kiss. "Be sure to tell her that her timing's excellent."

Rory chuckles. "Will do," she notes, locating the phone on the living room table.

—

_One and a half years after the wedding_

"Jess!" Rory flings her arms around him, giving a contented sigh when he embraces her tightly.

"I got here as quickly as possible," Jess notes, pulling back a little to survey her. "How'd you manage to get off work early?"

"Well, I'll be editing some articles from here and I was kind of tired anyway, so all I really felt like doing was going home," Rory admits. "And seeing you. Which is why I called. Why, did you think you wouldn't have to put up with me until later on tonight?" she teases.

"Never said that." Jess pulls her flush against him. "I'm just concerned about you and your exhaustion. You've been working really long hours lately and are pretty much comatose as soon as you hit the bed. Or even the couch."

"Aw, you're worried about me," Rory says affectionately. "I'm fine, Jess. Really."

"You sure?" Jess looks at her thoughtfully. "I really think you should see a doctor if this keeps going."

Rory kisses him quickly. "You're a worrywart, but I love you anyway, husband."

"Well," Jess punctuates the word with another kiss. "List maker extraordinaire wife of mine, I love you anyway too."

Smiling, Rory concedes. "And I promise I'll think about going to see a doctor if I'm still exhausted over the next week or so. To calm your worried mind."

"Thanks, your concern's appreciated," Jess says wryly. "You sure you're okay? Do you need anything?"

"I'm sure," Rory confirms. "And with you here, I think I've got those needs covered," she adds playfully.

"You do, huh?" Jess gives her another quick kiss.

"Yup. Now, where were we?" Rory glances at him from under her eyelashes.

"Somewhere around… here." Jess kisses her deeply.

—

_One year earlier_

"Previously on 'Rory and Jess: The Later Years,'" Lorelai intones in a dramatic television announcer tone as they enter the diner. "Oh, Jess, you're so dreamy the way you read and write. I'd marry you all over again," Lorelai says in a high-pitched voice.

"I don't talk like that!" Rory protests with a giggle. "But I would marry him again."

"Huh," Lorelai lowers her voice in an attempt at imitating Jess, breaking into a grin.

"Don't quit your day job, Mom," Rory jokes, sitting down at a table and automatically looking around for Jess. Spotting him flitting towards another table with an order, she beams. The fact that he always helps Luke out when they visit Stars Hollow always puts a smile on her face. Jess meets her gaze with a quick smile of his own and heads behind the counter to grab two cups and coffee before making his way over to their table.

"Hi."

"Hi."

They share a kiss.

"Their kisses even make her forget coffee," Lorelai's television announcer voice booms.

Pulling apart, Rory looks at her empty cup and then back up at Jess again.

Jess quickly pours them both a cup, hiding a smirk when both girls lunge for their caffeine fix.

Taking a much-needed sip, Lorelai adds, announcer voice still in place, "Tune in next week for an all-new episode of 'Rory and Jess: The Later Years.'"


	24. Chapter 24: Priorities

Thank you very much for taking the time to read and review! Your feedback and support are greatly appreciated.

There are two distinct scenarios I've had in mind for the direction this story is going to take, though I've been somewhat indecisive about which road to take. Thanks to your feedback and highly appreciated encouragement, this chapter takes a definitive step toward one of the two scenarios. On that note, on with the story... and see you soon with another update. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Resolutely, Rory makes her way to the counter, behind which Jess is currently in the middle of sorting through the orders during the busy breakfast rush.

"Hey," he flashes her a quick grin. "I was gonna stop by with a coffee refill in a minute, you don't have to…"

He's cut off, to his surprise and no small measure of delight, by Rory's lips as she leans over the counter to kiss him. Responding immediately, he kisses her back equally ardently. Just as abruptly as the kiss begins, it ends when Rory pulls back with a smile.

"Hi."

"Hi," he echoes with a smile of his own.

"See you in a bit with that coffee." Rory grins and traipses back to her table. Jess grins to himself and doesn't even notice the other customers sporting surprised looks; as much about the kiss they just witnessed as about the genuine smile on Jess Mariano's face.

—

_Several months earlier_

"Hi, Mrs. Kim," Rory says, automatically stepping slightly away from Jess in the process. Undeterred, he still holds her hand.

"Rory," Mrs. Kim nods curtly. "Jess," she adds.

Jess isn't sure whether he should be more unnerved by the fact that she remembers his name years after the very sparse times she saw him, or by the way she's looking at them.

"We were just heading back to Luke's. For something to eat and to see Mom, and Luke," Rory rambles.

"You two are living together?" Mrs. Kim asks, sounding very much like an interrogator.

"Um, yes," Rory supplies.

"With honorable intentions?" This question is directed at Jess, along with a stern look.

"Yes," he replies, resisting the urge to add, "ma'am."

"We're actually engaged," Rory explains.

In lieu of a verbal reply, Mrs. Kim gives them another brisk nod and marches off towards her home.

"I think our relationship just received a form of approval from Mrs. Kim," Rory contemplates. "She didn't even try to push some sort of a pamphlet about living in sin at us."

"Huh."

—

"What insane event does Stars Hollow have lined up this time?" Jess asks as they catch a glimpse of a banner.

"The Stars Hollow Drive-In Movie Revival Spectacular," Rory reads out with a grin.

"Catchy," Jess notes dryly. "Saying it's going to take longer than the movie."

Rory giggles. "I wonder what they'll be showing! We're going, right?"

"Rory," he groans. "These town displays of lunacy aren't exactly high up on my priorities list."

"I know, but since we're here, it'd be a shame to miss it." She smiles. "Please?"

He glances over at her and she gives him her best wide-eyed pleading look.

"Okay," he concedes as they stop in front of Luke's and she moves to kiss him enthusiastically.

"I knew I could convince you," she teases. "Now I need to go ask Mom what the protocol for this event is."

"Protocol?" Jess smirks. "You mean, aside from the obvious connotation of a drive-in movie?"

"Has being around this town not taught you that there's always more than meets the eye?" Rory grins. "There's a theme, trust me."

Jess throws her a look of defeat.

—

" _This_ is what I imagine the Fifties to have been like," Rory enthuses. "Milk shakes, root-beer floats and petticoats. Well, except for that person over there with their cell phone. No respect for historical accuracy!"

"What's wrong with people these days?" Jess grins back at her. "I feel kind of ridiculous, but you look really nice."

"Thanks," she says, smoothing her Fifties-style dress down. "And don't feel ridiculous, you look great!" She eyes his leather jacket, jeans and T-shirt appreciatively. "If anyone can pull of a rebel without a cause vibe, it's you."

"Well, I guess it's good that you look like an all-American bobby-socks girl," he smirks. "Makes for a pretty authentic pair, huh?"

"Good girls can't resist a bad boy," Rory teases. "Especially when he's actually a really good guy behind that facade."

"You're ruining the effect, Rory."

"Right. Sorry." She giggles. Nodding at the screen in front of them, she says, "I'm pretty anxious to see what the surprise movie's going to be."

"The movie's never interesting at a drive-in," Jess determines. "They're designed to be a backdrop to making out in your car with your date."

"You're assuming I want to make out with you?" Rory throws him a playful look. "What gives you that idea?"

"Past experience shows that you tend to throw yourself at me."

—

_A few weeks later_

"Jess? We need to talk."

Jess looks at her. "Sounds serious. You trying to get a divorce?"

Rory laughs. "I wouldn't tell you that in person, I'd just have my lawyer send you the papers," she teases, kissing him quickly.

"That's pretty harsh." He steals another quick kiss.

"I wouldn't divorce you anyway. I love you too much," she points out.

"Right back at ya." He grins. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, it's… I… Okay, I'm just going to say this," Rory takes a breath. "We've established that we love each other. We're married. We have good jobs and we're living our lives together. And I guess what I'm getting at is that maybe we could think about having a baby together."

"A baby?" Jess checks carefully, cupping her face in his hands.

"A baby," Rory confirms, looking slightly disconcerted.

"You want to _think_ about it or you want to go for it?" Jess runs his thumb along her cheek. "Because I'm with you either way."

"You want to go for it?" Rory returns the question.

"I think you just answered that question for both of us." Jess smirks.

"So we're going for it?"

"We're going for it."

—

"Hey!" Jess looks up from his laptop with a smile and gets up to pull Rory close for a kiss. "How come you're off work early? You okay? I still say you should see a doctor, Rory."

"Hey. Yeah, I'm okay," she replies, not noticing Jess give a sigh of relief at her words before she takes a deep breath. "I was still really tired at work today, and I was editing all these articles, and let me tell you, grammar and correct spelling are so on the wane today, it's ridiculous. In between all that, I was thinking. And then, I realized something, Jess. There's nothing wrong with me, no stomach bug, no ailment of any kind, actually. I just think that I might be pregnant."

"You're okay?" Jess checks, his eyes searching her face.

"Did you not hear the possibly pregnant part?!"

"Rory, you've been freaking me out with how tired you were recently, and between that, the nausea and looking a lot like you were gonna pass out on more than one occasion, I was worried. So to hear that you're okay is a huge relief." He cups her face in his hands. "We decided to go for it, right? And I could think of worse things than officially starting a family with you."

Rory cracks a small smile. "So could I," she admits. "I'm just a little terrified and excited all at once."

"Yeah, I know the feeling." Jess brushes another kiss to her lips.

"I need to take a pregnancy test." She leans against him.

"We'll go buy one right now," Jess determines, giving her one more kiss before taking her hand.

A short while later, they're standing in front of a vast selection of pregnancy tests at a pharmacy.

"Which one do you want to get?" Jess checks.

"Maybe we should get more than one, you know, to double check the result," Rory rambles. "I don't know which ones are reliable or not, or which are the most effective. I've never taken a pregnancy tests before."

"Okay, we'll just grab a few." Jess gives her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Hey?"

"Yeah?"

"Whatever happens, I'm here. You know that, right?" He places his free hand against her stomach for a moment.

"I know," Rory confirms, laying her hand over his. "Considering you're the only one I want fathering any child of mine, you'd better be here," she adds playfully.

"Well, considering we've been together for several years, we're married and I love you..."

"A ridiculous amount," Rory throws in with a grin.

"An absolutely ridiculous amount," Jess confirms with a smirk. "I'm here for the long run."

Rory gives him a quick kiss. "I love you, too," she reminds him softly.

Ignoring the fact that they're standing in a pharmacy, Jess wraps an arm around her waist and tugs her closer for a deep kiss. "Love you," he murmurs when they pull apart.

"So you keep saying," Rory teases gently. "I guess I'd better believe it."

Standing in the check-out line a short time later, Rory gives a quiet giggle. "You know, if I am pregnant, I'm trying to imagine Mom as a grandmother. And Luke having to come to terms with the reality of what we did to get pregnant. I think he still likes to entertain the idea that we only hold hands and share chaste kisses."

"Well, we'll run it by him if he needs any clarification," Jess notes with a smirk, entwining their fingers. "Let him know the facts of life: when two people really love each other…"

"They do dirty things together which may or may not result in one of those two people getting knocked up."


	25. Chapter 25: A Unanimous Huh

Thank you so, so much for reading! Honestly, I can't tell you how much I appreciate your feedback and support.

And now, on with the chapter - see you soon with an update. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

_A few hours later_

"So it's confirmed," Jess says, his arms wrapped securely around Rory.

"One hundred percent, irrefutably, pregnancy test and doctor verified." Rory nods.

Leaning in, Jess kisses her languidly and then pulls back enough to rest his forehead against hers. "You should sit down," he suggests.

"Why? I'm pregnant and now standing's off limits?"

"Someone's got to make sure you rest enough."

"And that someone's you?" Rory grins. "I think your overprotective mode is making it's first appearance."

"Well, it'll give you something to mock." Jess smirks.

"Good, I'll have something to do for the next nine months until the baby's due." She pauses. "The _baby_. This is real, Jess. What if we really _aren't_ kid people? What do we do? I need to get books! All the books available, because I know next to nothing about pregnancy and the only things I do know are based on second-hand experience. How do we -"

"Hey, slow down," Jess pulls her a little closer. "Let's just take this one step at a time, okay?" Kissing her, Jess checks, "How's your terrified and excited ratio right now?"

"Excited is definitely the front runner," Rory admits, beaming even more when Jess smiles one of those unguarded, joyous smiles.

Another kiss serves as a reply, telling Rory all she needs to know.

"You want to call your Mom or tell her in person?"

"I thought we could drive to Stars Hollow tomorrow," Rory suggests.

"Okay." Brushing her lips with a kiss, he pulls back and holds her gaze. "Come on, take a seat."

"Fine, overprotective husband," Rory jokes, taking a seat and pulling Jess along with her.

"Uh-huh. I love you, too." He wraps an arm around her shoulder. "So we're gonna be parents."

"Looks like it." Rory leans into him.

They grin at each other before uttering, in unison, "Huh."

—

"Rory!" Lorelai cheers, pulling her daughter in for a hug. "Why didn't you call to say you were coming?"

"We wanted to surprise you," Rory smiles.

"Well, you certainly achieved that," Lorelai acknowledges. "Hi, Jess," she adds before pulling back from the hug.

"Hey." Jess nods, his hand at the small of Rory's back in an unconscious protective gesture.

"Something's different about you," Lorelai muses as she gazes at her daughter. "You look happy, which I guess is owed to the rebel next to you, but you're also kind of… glowing." Lorelai scrutinizes her more closely. "Either you two just…" She gasps and exclaims loudly, "Oh my _God_! You've got that bun in the oven look! _That's_ what's different about you!"

"Mom!" Rory protests. "Keep it down, please. You want to tell everyone in Stars Hollow that I'm pregnant?"

"If you two talk loud enough, you won't need to tell anyone. News travels fast around here anyway," Jess throws in.

"You _are_! You're going to bring a Jess or Rory two point oh into the world!" Lorelai bursts out. "My baby's having a baby! With the former hoodlum!"

—

_Some years earlier_

"It's already one in the morning?" Rory stares at the clock incredulously. "We've been talking for hours! I need to get to my hotel for some sleep."

"It's pouring rain outside and there's no way I'm letting you walk through the city or take a cab this late at night," Jess says firmly, reaching for his car keys.

"Well, I'm not about to ask you to drive me in this weather," Rory throws back. "I could just sleep on your couch."

Jess gives her a look. "There's also no way in hell I'm letting you sleep on my couch. You can take the bed, I'll sleep on the couch."

"Jess, don't take this the wrong way, but this couch isn't even comfortable to sit on for longer than an hour," Rory teases. "Pillows and your floor are preferable to this thing that's supposed to pass for a couch."

"Hey, once I have some spare cash, I'm getting a new one." He smirks. "Fine. I'll sleep on the floor, you get the bed."

"But…"

"Here, I'll get you a T-shirt to change in to." Jess smoothly ignores her attempted argument and returns a moment later with a T-shirt.

A few minutes, and turns in the bathroom later, Rory walks into the bedroom to the sight of Jess camped on the floor.

"Make yourself comfortable," he tells her.

"You're serious." Rory gapes at him. "You're doing the gentlemanly thing and sleeping on the floor? The uncomfortable floor?"

"That's the first time anyone's ever associated me with being a gentleman," he teases, crossing his arms behind his head. "Rory, I'll be fine."

Climbing into bed, Rory shakes her head. "Jess, this is ridiculous. We're adults, taking this relationship step by step, and we're perfectly capable of sleeping in the same bed without anything happening. Get into this bed!"

"Bossy!" Jess grins, but still doesn't move up from the floor.

Throwing him a stern look and hiding a grin, Rory flips back the covers. "Do I need to repeat myself?"

Jess chuckles and looks at her. "Okay."

A moment later, they're laying in bed, side by side. A few beats pass before Rory sneaks a look in Jess's direction, quickly looking away again a moment later. Surreptitiously glancing at him again, she blushes when he meets her gaze. Silently, she thanks the lack of light for hiding her embarrassment.

"You comfortable?" His voice sounds more inviting than ever and Rory thinks for a moment that she never wants to go without hearing it.

"Very," she confirms. "Thanks for letting me stay over."

"Anytime." He smiles into the darkness. "Night, Rory."

"Night, Dodger."

Hours later, Rory slowly wakes up to sunlight lazily edging its way into the room. She feels well-rested, better than she has in a long time, actually. And there's someone next to her, an arm draped across her waist. Wrinkling her brow sleepily, Rory tries to remember where she is. This doesn't look like her apartment, nor does it bear any resemblance to a hotel room. Then it hits her: she's with Jess. A smile spreads across her face and instead of turning onto her back, she just stays as she is, curled up on her side, enjoying the moment.

Feeling Jess shift slightly, she's on alert. As he goes to move his arm away, Rory places her hand over his.

"Stay right there." Her tone of voice is playful.

"Huh. Bossy in the morning too." His smirk is practically audible.

"Twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week," Rory determines with a giggle. "Good morning," she adds, turning carefully onto her other side so she's facing him, his arm still around her. It should be illegal to be that good-looking first thing in the morning. Rory pushes the thought aside.

"Good morning to you, too." Jess resists the sudden urge to add beautiful, because Rory's stunning, even more so in the morning. Telling himself to get a grip, he changes the subject.

"Coffee?"

"That's a rhetorical question, right?"

—

_A few weeks after the baby news_

"Hey, Mom!" Rory answers the phone with a smile, sitting up in bed.

"Hey, hon!" Lorelai's cheerful voice sounds. "How are you? How are those pregnancy hormones treating you? Are you all over Jess, all the time?"

"Oh my God, Mom!" Rory exclaims, making Jess dash out of the bathroom to check if she's alright. For a moment, Rory's distracted by the fact that he's only clad in a towel. She flashes him a smile to let him know she's fine.

"Earth to Rory," Lorelai's amused voice sounds. "Did you just get distracted by writer boy?"

"I got distracted by the severe lack of caffeine," Rory responds, throwing a pointed look at Jess.

"Excuse me for trying to keep you - _both_ of you - healthy," Jess smirks. "The coffee industry's going to take a major hit for the next months, but I think it'll recover."

Rory grabs a pillow and playfully tosses it his way; he dodges it effortlessly and flashes a quick grin before returning to the bathroom.

"Now that you and your hubby are done being cute, hon, talk to your mommy," Lorelai teases.


	26. Chapter 26: It's Been Activated

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 26: It's Been Activated**

"Rory! Soon-to-be-bump! Ex-hoodlum father of said bump! How are you?" Lorelai's excited voice sounds as soon as she sets foot in the apartment above the diner.

"Great!" Rory grins and hugs her mother tightly. "Luke!" She spots him following in her mother's wake and moves to hug him as well.

"It's good to see you, Rory," Luke smiles, carefully hugging her back.

"You too, Luke," she beams. "You can hug tightly, you know. I won't break and neither will the almost-bump."

"Maybe not," Jess calls out from behind his laptop, wrapping up the last sentence of a chapter. "But you should be sitting down, Rory."

Lorelai snickers. "Wow, overprotective Jess mode has been activated."

"Oh, it's been activated since the moment we found out I was pregnant," Rory teases, walking over to give Jess a kiss before sitting down on the chair he's pulled out for her.

"Someone's got to make sure you don't overdo things," Jess points out, kissing her again. Their hands find each other under the table, a gesture that doesn't go unnoticed by Lorelai. She smiles to herself, glad to see her daughter so obviously happy and so obviously head over heels. However many years they seem to spend together, they continue to display that Rory and Jess bubble they have always had; sharing lingering gazes, always somehow touching, leaning close to talk to each other. Sometimes, it's far too good a mocking opportunity to pass up, but during moments like these, Lorelai finds herself simply being thrilled that her daughter has a love like that in her life.

"He's right," Luke nods. "You should get plenty of rest, Rory."

"At the risk of sounding like an overprotective mommy," Lorelai adds. "I agree."

"Why don't you just wrap me in a bubble?" Rory teases. "He won't even let me near caffeine since Dr. Martin said it might not be a good idea to drink so much of it right now."

"You could drink decaf," Luke offers, earning him incredulous looks from both Rory and Lorelai.

"Decaf?" Lorelai scoffs, as if the mere suggestion makes her skin crawl.

"I'd rather drink antifreeze fluid," Rory states.

"Complain all you like, coffee's off limits for the next few months," Jess states.

"Dictator!" Rory pouts.

—

_A few days later_

"How's Il Duce?" Lorelai teases.

"Still instating his dictatorship and keeping the coffee from me," Rory replies. "Although, to be fair, I sneaked some coffee at work yesterday and these hormones are taking over my _life_ , Mom! It didn't even taste good."

"Aw, honey, just remember, once your kid's here, you can drink all the coffee you want again. And you'll need the caffeine, trust me. Both of you."

"Something to look forward to."

"Did you tell Jess about the attempted contraband coffee?"

"I did, and instead of saying, I told you so, he just smirked and kissed me," Rory sighs. "It was pretty effective, I have to say."

—

_The morning after the baby news_

"Hi," Rory whispers with a smile, almost nose to nose with Jess.

"Hi." He presses a quick kiss to her lips. "You comfortable? I'll get you some breakfast in bed, if you want. What do you feel like?"

Chuckling, Rory places the palm of her hand against his cheek. "I'm pregnant, not immobilized. I can get up and have breakfast at a table with you, Jess."

"As long as you're sitting down." Taking her hand, he brushes a kiss against her palm.

With a giggle, Rory scoots closer. "We've known I'm pregnant for less than twenty-four hours and you're already overprotective."

"I'm not…" His attempted protest is cut short by Rory kissing him.

"Yes, you are. It's very sweet, actually." Rory smiles, giggling when he gives her a slightly disgruntled look. "I don't want breakfast just yet, though."

"Okay. What _do_ you want?"

"And he's off again," Rory teases, laughing when Jess pulls her flush against him. They kiss leisurely and Rory tugs at his T-shirt. "I think you're overdressed for right now."

"You think so, huh?"

—

_Two weeks before the wedding_

It's the middle of the night, yet sleep still eludes Rory. Instead, she's lying in bed with a giddy smile emerging from time to time. Snuggling closer to Jess, she buries her head against his shoulder and places a soft kiss on his bare skin.

"That a hint for me to wake up?" Jess smirks.

"You always wake up when I'm awake or when I get out of bed," Rory points out playfully. "I don't need to drop hints. Your argument's invalid."

"Point taken." Jess kisses her quickly. "Can't sleep either, huh?"

Rory chuckles. "I _knew_ you weren't really sleeping!" She sighs. "I'm too excited to sleep."

Wrapping his arms more securely around her, a slow, crooked grin emerges. "Two weeks."

"Two weeks," Rory confirms, beaming. "Two weeks until we're finally hitched."

"Two weeks until we're no longer living in sin," Jess teases. "You haven't changed your mind about getting married?"

"Maybe I'll just marry you and then wait around for a better offer." Rory giggles.

"Harsh." Jess places a kiss against her neck. "Cruel woman."

Shrugging as it to say, that's the way it goes, Rory teases, "Yet you're marrying me anyway."

"I'm a masochist." His kisses travel upward until he reaches her lips and gives her one of those gentle kisses that make her heart flip.

"In two weeks, we're going to make an honest man and woman of each other." She smiles brightly.

"I think we can manage that."

"I'd say so."

They kiss again, and this time, it's the type of kiss that has the consistent ability to turn Rory into a Rory-shaped puddle. Once they pull apart, Rory snuggles impossibly closer.

"Thanks for talking to me. I'm ready to sleep now."

"My talking's putting you to sleep? You're just full of compliments today." Jess grins.

"You're a sleeping pill in human form, what can I say?" She nudges him playfully. "You know what I mean. You always find the right thing to say."

"Well, soon-to-be-wife, since it's the middle of the night, we probably should get some sleep before work tomorrow." Jess places a kiss on the top of her head. "Night, fiancée."

His words make Rory smile. "Night, Dodger."


	27. Chapter 27: Every Step Of The Way

Thank you so much for taking the time to read! And special thanks to Georgie, who left such an incredibly kind comment on the previous chapter. Your feedback and support are greatly appreciated and mean a lot.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"You know you don't have to tag along to every doctor's appointment," Rory tells Jess as they sit in the waiting room.

"You're not gonna get rid of me," he points out. "I'm here every step of the way."

"The things you'll do to avoid work," she teases, resting her head against his shoulder.

—

"Are there any pregnancy books left in stock in the city?" Jess jokes, taking in the stack of books on their living room table. He sits down next to her and kisses her.

"They're restocking as we speak, and trying to track down some more slightly obscure ones," Rory teases. "I'm just preparing."

"To be supermom?"

"I want to know what's happening every nanosecond of this pregnancy," Rory points out, smiling and leaning against him, sighing contentedly when he automatically rubs her back with his free hand, both of them reading their books.

The next day, Rory returns home from work to find Jess on the couch, intently reading one of the pregnancy books.

"Hey you," she says with a smile, taking a seat on the couch next to him.

"Hey you back." Jess sets the book aside and pulls Rory closer for a kiss. "How're you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Mr. Overprotective," she replies with a grin. "I told you you don't have to read these pregnancy books," she points out affectionately.

"Well, I figure with both of us knowing what's happening at any given time, we're not gonna miss some major baby development." Jess shrugs.

"Whether we're kid people or not, at least we'll know the specifics." Rory can't help but giggle.

"It's a start," Jess agrees with a grin.

—

"Hey!" Rory calls out, hearing the door open.

"Hey!" Jess heads toward the living room.

Rory looks up and frowns, seeing him stand there with his hands behind his back. "What are you hiding?"

"Hiding?" Jess raises his eyebrows.

Rory giggles. "Hands up!"

"Geez, you're impatient." Jess shakes his head. "You're halfway through your first trimester, right?"

"Right." Rory beams. "I love that you're keeping track too."

Stepping closer, Jess pulls a teddy bear out from behind his back and nonchalantly hands it to her.

"You got our kid its first teddy bear!" She throws her arms around him, smiling widely as he embraces her tightly.

"It's no big deal. I passed this shop on the way home and it was in the window."

"It _is_ a big deal," Rory counters, pulling back and biting her bottom lip to stop from crying.

"Is this gonna set off another of those waterworks moments?" He cups her face with one hand.

"I'm trying not to compete with Niagara Falls, but these hormones mean I'm fighting a losing battle." A tear spills down her cheek. "They're happy tears. Or pregnancy tears. Nothing bad, though," she assures him. "I'm just really, really, extremely happy right now."

Leaning in, Jess kisses her slowly, keeping his arms securely around her even as they pull apart and Rory snuggles against him.

—

_The morning after the engagement_

Jess cracks his eyes open, a slow grin emerging when he spots Rory. She's still tucked against him, but is wide awake and gazing at her left hand with a look of awe on her face.

"Checking to see if it's real?"

Rory grins. "If it's not the Hope Diamond, I reserve the right to change my mind," she teases. "Actually, you could have given me some plastic ring from a gum-ball machine and I'd wear it with pride."

" _Now_ you tell me," Jess chuckles. "I could've saved that money for a new apartment or something."

"Jess, I'm serious, you better not have spent too much on this." Rory throws him a reprimanding look.

"If you don't like it, we can always go to the store and exchange it for another one."

"Evasive," she teases. "And we're not exchanging this, not in a million years. It's…" she searches for the right word as she gazes at the ring again. "It's _sublime_. I'm never taking it off. I definitely want to flaunt the fact that I'm engaged to you."

"Oh yeah?"

She nods vigorously. "How long have you been working up the nerve to ask me?"

"What makes you think I didn't buy this ring yesterday and propose immediately?"

Throwing him a look, she waits for him to go on.

"I, uh, got the ring in February."

"February?!" Rory gapes at him. "It took you _seven months_ to ask me?"

"Finding the right moment isn't easy, you know."

"You've been carrying this ring around with you for seven months. You've been wanting to marry me for seven months."

"Rory, I've kind of been wanting to marry you for over a decade. I know I don't tell you this enough but, this, being with you, it's the best thing in my life. I love you."

Rory kisses him enthusiastically. "You don't have to tell me, you show me all the time," she whispers. "I mean, it's not that I don't enjoy you saying things like that, because I do. You say the sweetest things sometimes, even if you don't like hearing that because you're you. I love you, too."

"Well, I'm kind of glad we settled that whole mutual love thing. I wouldn't want this to be a marriage of convenience." He smirks.

"You mean you're not just marrying me for tax reasons?" Rory giggles.

"No, I'm marrying you for the scandal of it all. The town hoodlum whisking the town princess away."

Rory laughs. "It wouldn't be much of a scandal, since I'll go very willingly."

"Yeah, because you can't resist my charm."

Laughing even more, Rory fires back, "Actually, I can't resist your book collection. Except for your stubborn attachment to Hemingway."

"The truth comes out." Jess raises his eyebrows, laughing when Rory jabs him in the chest.


	28. Chapter 28: Just Peachy

Thank you so much for taking the time to read and review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 28: Just Peachy**

"Ugh!" Rory slams the refrigerator door shut.

"You okay?" Jess checks, looking up from his laptop.

"I'm pregnant, there's _nothing_ to eat and I'm hungry. I'm just peachy!" she snaps.

Jess thinks it wise not to mention that they have a fridge full of food. "What do you feel like eating?"

"I don't know!" Rory exclaims, exasperated. "Every time I touch food these days, I feel sick. By the way, the term morning sickness is laughable. It's all-day sickness, as far as I can tell."

"Okay, if you think of anything at all that you feel like eating, tell me, and I'll get it," Jess assures her.

At this, Rory bursts into tears. Jess has gotten used to her mood swings and isn't completely alarmed at the sight anymore, unlike the first few times this has happened.

"Hey, everything's fine," he tells her, walking over to where she stands and wrapping his arms around her. She buries her face against his chest, sniffling, "I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Yes, I do!" Rory hugs him tightly. "I'm such a horrible person and you're so sweet, running all over the place to get me whatever I request and I'm just a grump."

"You're not horrible and you're not a grump," Jess says. "I love you, okay? I'll go from here to wherever you need me to go."

Rory shifts and kisses him. "You're the best husband ever," she determines.

He flashes a quick grin, giving her a deep kiss.

She snuggles against him again. After a few beats, she pipes up. "Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"Do we have any chocolate muffins?"

Jess hides a grin. "I'll go to the store right now."

"Thank you," she breathes a sigh of relief, calling after him, "I love you!"

"Love you, too," Jess calls back.

—

"Here we are," Jess states, holding Rory's hand and nodding at the store in front of them.

"A baby store?" Rory gasps.

"Well, the first trimester's over, so I figured you might want to buy a little something to mark the occasion. We can go to another store. I got a bunch of addresses from the Yellow Pages if this one isn't up to par."

Rory gives him an enthusiastic kiss. "It's absolutely perfect."

Pulling back, she gives him a slightly teary-eyed smile.

"You're not gonna start crying again, are you?" Jess teases, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm pregnant, mister, there's nothing I can do about it."

Flashing a quick smile, Jess gives her another kiss. "So, want to take a look inside?"

A few moments later, they take in shelf upon shelf of clothing, toys and accessories.

"I don't even know where to start," Rory says, wide-eyed.

"Well, we don't know if it'll be a boy or a girl, so dresses and frilly things are off limits, right?"

Giggling, Rory agrees, "We could try looking for something gender neutral?"

"Okay." Hand in hand, they approach a rack filled with onesies.

"So, no blue and no pink," Rory muses. "How about yellow?" She holds up a pastel yellow onesie and looks at Jess. There's no reaction for several beats. "Jess?"

"We're going to be responsible for a person, a person small enough to fit into that." He grips her hand a little more tightly.

"Our baby's only going to be small enough to fit into that for a limited amount of time," Rory points out gently. "And just so you know, I'm one step away from giving you a full freak-out ramble."

"So we're both a little freaked out," Jess acknowledges, holding her gaze. "Rory, I'm not doing an about-face or anything."

"I know that." Rory smiles. "Neither am I. It's just pretty overwhelming to think that we're one trimester closer to being parents."

"I guess if we weren't freaked out, we'd be pretty screwed, huh?"

"Yes, we would be."

Jess places a soft kiss on her lips. "Okay. Let's get this outfit, what do you say?"

"Sounds great," Rory confirms. "Do you want to look for a stuffed animal or something, too?"

"As long as it's not Barney or something."

Giggling, Rory jokes, "What? You don't want junior to endlessly sing that annoying theme song?"

"Unless we're trying to get unwanted guests to leave the apartment as quickly as possible and that proves to be the only method, no." Jess smirks.

"We'll have to file that away for future reference, just in case. There will be no unwanted guests in our household."

Some time later, they exit the store with the purchased onesie and a plush penguin Rory found too adorable to pass up.

"Thank you," Rory says, giving Jess a kiss on the cheek. "For being you, for being here, for remembering."

"Anytime," Jess fends off, pulling her in for a kiss. "You know you don't have to thank me, right?"

"I know. But I will anyway. And I'm pregnant, so if you try to argue, I'll just use my hormone-induced tears to win."

"Seems fair."

—

"Jess!" Rory's exclamation alerts Jess immediately and he drops his book.

"Is everything okay?"

Grabbing his hand, she places it on her stomach. "Our spawn's kicking up a storm."

A particularly strong kick makes them look at each other in awe.

"Wow," Jess marvels.

"Isn't that crazy? That's our kid in there." Rory grips his hand.

"And junior kicks like this at night, too, huh?"

"Sometimes," Rory admits. "I think junior's sleeping pattern is a little individualistic."

"Hey," Jess gently taps Rory's stomach. "Let your mom sleep at night, okay, kid? Take it easy in there."

Rory giggles. "Think that'll work?"

"It's worth a shot." Leaning in, Jess kisses her.

The kicking actually seems to lessen slightly, and Rory and Jess share a look.

"I think junior likes your voice. Can't say I blame the kid," Rory teases, reaching out a hand to tangle with Jess's hair.

"Your pregnancy hormones might be making you delusional."

"Nope." Rory shakes her head. "Loving you makes me delusional. Or completely lucid. I'm leaning toward the latter."

In response, Jess meets her lips for a kiss.

—

_Some years earlier_

Rory pads out into the kitchen, still sleepy but drawn toward the delicious, promising scents of coffee and food.

"Hey," Jess greets with a grin.

"Hey." Rory beams, stepping next to him.

Sliding one arm around her waist, he switches the stove off with his free hand. "Thought I'd get some breakfast ready."

"Coffee and pancakes," Rory notes. "I like the way you think, Jess."

Giving her a quick kiss, he points out, "Wait until you've tasted the food. You might wanna revise that statement."

"We'll see," Rory teases. "So, where's the food you promised?"

Jess chuckles, grabbing two plates and cups, and filling them up. They both take a seat at the small kitchen table and Jess hides a grin when Rory takes a forkful of the food immediately.

"Oh, _wow_!"

"That bad, huh?"

"No!" Rory enthuses. "Your pancakes are officially the best I've ever tasted. And I've eaten a lot of pancakes. They're better than Luke's! If I wasn't already dating you, I'd date you just for these pancakes."

"So you're just my girlfriend because I cook for you?" Jess flashes a grin.

"And because you have even more books than I do," Rory jokes. "Two good reasons, don't you think?"

"Huh."

Another forkful follows. "You called me your girlfriend." Rory grins giddily.

"Would you prefer a different term?" Jess teases. "My girl? My partner? My steady? My significant other?"

Rory giggles. "I like the idea of being your girl, but only if I get to call you my guy. Other than that, sticking with the girlfriend and boyfriend labels sounds pretty reasonable."

"You can call me whatever you want." Jess smirks.

"Whatever I call you, you're always going to be my Dodger," Rory determines with a smile, taking a sip of coffee. "Oh!" She takes another sip. "I have searched high and low for a really great cup of coffee, a Luke's-type great cup of coffee. This is that elusive coffee I've never been able to find! You know how to make great coffee! I'm sold."

"Well, I did work at Luke's, so I guess something must have stuck." Amused, he watches as she enthuses over the coffee.

"Stuck? Are you kidding? I'm even more eager to find a job in Philadelphia now if it means getting to have this coffee, too!"

"You have non-culinary reasons for wanting to move here, too?"

"Yup. Shocking, I know." Rory giggles. "There's someone in Philly I'd sort of like to spend more time with. That's a major reason in favor of this city."

"Is that so?"

He's leaned progressively closer and as one, they bridge the remaining gap for a kiss.

" _The_ major reason, actually," Rory amends, her gaze locked with his as she smiles happily.

A crooked grin emerges and he leans over to murmur into her ear, "Love you."

"Love you, too." Rory snuggles closer, wishing this weekend could last a little longer than just forty-eight hours. "You're never going to get rid of me now, you know."

"Geez, really?" Jess teases.

"Really." Rory grins.

"Doesn't sound half bad."


	29. Chapter 29: Foremost Talker

Thank you so much for taking the time to read this!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 29: Foremost Talker**

_Two years earlier_

"If we're going to have a dance movies marathon, I say we order food from Sandeep's," Rory determines, earning her groans from both Jess and Lorelai.

" _Again_?" Lorelai complains.

"I thought you kind of liked this house, but I guess you have no qualms about having to burn it down," Jess points out. "It's still the only way to get rid of the smell."

"What he said!" Lorelai shakes her head. "There's something I never thought I'd say."

Rory laughs. "I'm placing an order right now and there's nothing you can do about it," she states, grabbing the phone and dialing.

"Grab the matches," Lorelai exclaims.

"Oh, and could you make that a double order of samosas? Same with the curry, please?" Rory requests, just to spite everyone. The eye rolling and dramatic collapsing against the tabletop she receives are gratifying and she holds back a giggle. "Great, thank you!"

Hanging up, she shrugs. "You asked for it with your complaining. Once Luke gets home, he can always offer you some healthy alternatives," she teases.

"Living in big cities is making you mean," Lorelai pouts.

—

"You don't have to reenact _Dirty Dancing_ ," Lorelai states, reaching for more popcorn. "Although, come to think of it, Rory's light enough, Jess could definitely handle the lift."

"There will be no lifting at the wedding," Jess says.

"I'm with Jess on this one," Rory agrees. "We're not going to honor any dance movie."

"You two are such killjoys," Lorelai sighs. "There are a multitude of other dance-themed movies you could base your wedding dance on. _Footloose_ , maybe, or _Shall We Dance_. Oh! Or _Grease_! I could get you guys some clothes to change into at the reception, for authenticity. I mean, we all know writer boy here can pull off the leather jacket look, right?"

She nudges Luke, who merely gives her a look that says he's keeping out of this.

"Mom, this is our wedding, not a variety show," Rory laughs.

"Think about it for Halloween, at least. _Please_?" Lorelai perks up. "I'd pay big bucks to see it."

"What, you can't get your perks any other way these days?" Jess smirks.

"Dirty!" Lorelai teases, bursting into laughter along with Rory when the two men in the living room merely roll their eyes.

—

_Not long after the baby news_

"So, you're gonna be a father soon," Luke states, giving his nephew a look.

"Well, since there's a one hundred percent likelihood that I'm the one who fathered the child, yes," Jess notes with a smirk.

"The phrasing's… I know you and Rory have been together for a while, and you're married, but I kind of think of you both as my… as kids, and just - remember that, okay?" Luke winces.

Jess hides a grin. "Okay."

"Anyway, what I was gonna ask is, how are you dealing with the idea of raising a kid?"

"Rory's going to be a great mother, that's for sure. And we think we had a pretty good father figure." Jess looks at Luke. "So if I can raise our kid with a fraction of that, it's going to be okay," he explains with a shrug.

Luke nods, pulling his nephew in for a gruff, partial embrace. "You know I'm always here, Jess. If you need anything. That offer still stands."

"Thanks, Uncle Luke," Jess says, using the term completely devoid of any sarcasm.

—

Rory's curled up on her old bed, napping late in the afternoon. Jess makes sure she's properly covered with not one, but two blankets, knowing she'd affectionately mock him for being so overprotective. The television in the living room is barely audible; Lorelai must be home early. Jess tries to read, but there are worried thoughts racing through his mind and he can't concentrate at all. Quietly, making sure not to wake Rory, he steps out into the kitchen and onto the back porch.

Taking a deep breath, he finds himself wishing for a cigarette, despite having quit some years ago. Sitting down on the steps, he looks out at the yard, not really seeing anything.

"Planning any pranks? It's been a long time, Taylor's been lulled into a false sense of semi-security. Now's your chance to strike."

Lorelai's voice surprises him.

" _Former_ hoodlum, remember?" Jess appreciates the momentary distraction.

Lorelai nods as she sits down next to Jess. "You okay?"

"Yup."

"Why don't I buy that?"

"If I sound more convincing, will you drop the subject?"

"Not a chance."

"Thought so."

"Hey, Gilmores are persistent. You live with one yourself, you know this." Lorelai glances over at him.

Jess nods, and the quick smile that emerges doesn't go unnoticed by Lorelai.

"You know, I could always grab one of Luke's shirts and a baseball cap to help with the visual, and then we can just have a conversation consisting of grunts and monosyllables, if that helps."

"Thanks for the offer, but it's fine."

"So?"

"What if I can't help but be like him?"

"Him?" Lorelai has a suspicion but waits to hear Jess say it.

"Jimmy."

"You're not like him."

"You never even met the guy."

"Luke told me enough and what I heard tells me everything I need to know. You're nothing like Jimmy."

"Sounds pretty sure."

"I am sure. Let me put it this way. You love Rory. Anyone can see that. And I assume you married her with the intention of spending your life with her?"

Jess nods.

"Do you foresee any future without Rory and this baby you're having?"

"No."

"That's all that needs to be said." Lorelai determines. "Freak-out a little better now?"

Jess shrugs. "Guess so."

"Hey, I get it. You don't think I panicked that I'd end up like all the people I ran away from? You don't think I panicked when Rory was on the way? That's normal, Jess. You're not going to be running."

"I ran before," Jess says quietly.

"From your situation, not from Rory. And you were just a kid. You're all grown-up now, and I never thought I'd say this, but you've ended up being everything I could have hoped for Rory. You love her and something tells me that the last ting you'd do is run away from her and your kid."

"I'm not planning on going anywhere."

"You _know_ you're not. And Rory knows it, too."

Jess nods, his relief palpable. "Thanks, Lorelai."

"Hey, I'm just trying to give Dr. Laura and all the rest a run for their money. Ask Dr. Lorelai has a great ring to it."

"Maybe the Stars Hollow Gazette would be interested in letting you have your own column."

"Maybe." Lorelai grins. "Have you mentioned any of this worrying stuff to Rory?"

"No." Jess shakes his head. "She'd worry and stress herself, and that's not good for her or the baby."

"See, that right there is more proof of you sticking around. You know, maybe Rory and Luke are right, you're a good guy."

"Let's not get carried away." There's amusement in his eyes.

"I tend to get carried away a lot. It's one of the many, many things I'm renowned for." After a beat of silence, she teases, "Do you wish you'd taped me saying you were the best guy I could have imagined for Rory?"

"Oh yeah."

—

"Jess, are you okay?" Rory asks quietly.

"Yeah. Why?" Jess looks at her.

"I've known you for a while now, Jess. I can tell when something's bothering you. So, spill," she coaxes.

He sighs. "I was just kind of worried," he admits. "You know, what if I'm like Jimmy?"

Rory sits up straight. "You are _nothing at all_ like Jimmy. I won't even let you _think_ that," she says resolutely, placing the palm of her hand against his cheek. "If you ever, _ever_ have any doubts about that, please tell me right away? Because I will be here, waving around those pom-poms and telling you what a great guy you are. Got it?"

Her stern declaration makes a small grin appear on his face. "I'm not gonna argue with that."

"You'd better not," Rory says with a smile. "I'll resort to my pregnancy tears to make things go my way."

—

_Some years earlier_

It's late at night when his cell phone indicates a text message has been received. Jess looks up from the chapter he's revising and, seeing it's from Rory, grins. His grin widens when he reads the first text that's quickly followed by several others.

_12:05 AM Jess, is it possible to be so tired that you're almost wide awake again?_

_12:06 AM I've been at work since eight this morning because this huge story broke._

_12:07 AM I'd rather be with you, reading._

_12:09 AM Or doing other things._

_12:10 AM Wait, did I just send that?_

He's about to call her when a voice mail message alert appears on the phone's screen.

"Jess!" She sounds enthusiastic. And slightly giddy. "You know what I miss, Jess? The bookstores in Philadelphia. All those books! And good coffee. You make really good coffee, by the way. I don't know if I told you that yet. And another thing: I miss you. And I could really, really use some food now."

Quickly, he texts her back, hoping seeing this in writing will sink in more than a phone call, for now.

12:17 AM Text me when you get back to your apartment, okay?

_12:19 AM Looking out for me? That's so sweet! If you were here, would you take me to bed?_

He chuckles. Apparently, Rory really doesn't have a filter on her thoughts and communication when she's been working this long.

Before he can text back, she sends another message.

_12:21 AM Finally! I'm in a taxi right now. How does this stupid window open?_

12:23 AM Are you going to be okay? I'll drive to Bridgeport if I have to. I could be there in a couple of hours.

_12:25 AM You are my favorite boyfriend. Don't drive now! Drive here on Friday. So we can spend all weekend together._

12:27 AM You probably feed that favorite boyfriend line to all your boyfriends.

_12:29 AM Maybe. Maybe not. But there's only one I mean it with._

_12:31 AM Pulling up in front of my apartment now._

_12:33 AM Inside. Going straight to bed._

A few minutes pass before Jess dials Rory's number.

"Jess!"

"Hey. You getting to bed alright?"

There's a giggle. "Why? Would you come by and tuck me in? Or keep me awake with other activities that involve a bed?"

Jess holds back a chuckle. "You're not gonna pass out on the floor or anything, are you?"

"No!" Rory drags the word out. "I'm… oops, almost tripped over my shoes… falling into bed right now."

There's a muted clatter.

"Rory?"

"Dropped the phone," comes a giggled reply, followed by a sigh. "I really like hearing your voice. Leave me a voicemail message one of these days, so I can keep replaying it, okay?"

"Okay." Jess grins to himself. "You should get some sleep."

"Mm." Rory's voice sounds muffled. "Okay. Night, Dodger."

"Night, Rory." His comment is answered by soft snores and Jess shakes his head in amusement.

6:30 AM Get enough sleep?

_6:31 AM Ugh, don't remind me. I feel like I slept all of ten minutes. And now I need to get back to work again._

6:33 AM That fun, huh?

_6:35 AM Oh, bundles of fun. I'm almost afraid to ask, but… what did I babble about last night?_

6:37 AM You told me you'd rather be reading or doing other stuff with me. You also informed me of your impending starvation.

_6:39 AM I sent that part about doing other stuff?! I should never combine lack of sleep with communication._

6:41 AM You're still surprisingly articulate when you're exhausted.

_6:43 AM That's something, at least._

6:45 AM It didn't make you more talkative than usual. You're a Gilmore, so you're already the foremost talker.

_6:47 AM I think I'm going to add that to my job title: Rory Gilmore, Features Writer & Foremost Talker. :)_

6:48 AM Catchy.

_6:49 AM I miss your monosyllabic tendencies._

6:50 AM Huh.

_6:52 AM My point exactly. I need to get ready for work. And get some strong coffee into my system. Lots of it._

6:54 AM You do that.

_6:55 AM Will do…_

Rory leaves her text unfinished as she freezes, hearing her apartment door click shut. Sitting up in bed, she glances around for the heaviest book she can find. Armed with that, she tiptoes out of her bedroom.

" _Jess_?!"

"Hey. You planning on clobbering me with that?"

Rory drops the book and all but jumps into his arms. "How did you get in here?"

"Spare key, remember? You have one for my place, too." He kisses her softly. "How're you feeling?"

Rory beams. "Right now, I'm forgetting all about the fact that my head feels like there are miniature, anvil-wielding creatures inhabiting it because I didn't have a good night's sleep. You're _here_!"

"Yup. Unless I'm just a figment of your imagination."

"You'd be the best possible figment of my imagination." She kisses him again. "You're here, several hundred miles away from Philadelphia!"

Brushing an errant strand of hair away from her face, he casually checks, "Coffee?"

"I can't believe you drove all the way here to make me some coffee. I guess that means you're crazy."

"Guess so."

"Crazy about me?" Rory teases.

"The evidence is pretty incriminating."

"Well, we can be convicted together because I'm more or less crazy about you, too."

"Oh yeah?" A grin breaks free.

"Yeah." Rory confirms with a bright smile.


	30. Chapter 30: Unnatural Cravings

Thank you so much for taking the time to read this.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 30: Unnatural Cravings**

_Some years earlier_

This is shaping up to be one of those mornings. Somehow or another, Rory's alarm has failed to go off, something she doesn't notice until both she and Jess wake up to the sound of his alarm. This is how Rory ends up racing around, taking a lightning-quick shower and getting dressed somewhat frantically while Jess, who'll be spending the day writing at home, brews coffee and makes breakfast.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Rory grins, grabbing the travel mug he hands her, along with two of the Pop-Tarts they keep for Rory's occasional Gilmore breakfast necessities. He's toasted them just the way she likes them and even in this rush, the gesture makes her smile.

"See you tonight," he notes with a grin, giving her a quick kiss before she makes a run for the door. She almost steps out of the apartment, breakfast in hand, when she rushes back one more time and kisses him again.

"See you later," she confirms, beaming and then dashing off.

—

"Lane, Jess and I were wondering if you'd be our baby's godmother," Rory says. "I mean, you have kids of your own, I know, but we need someone else who'll teach our kid about music and who better than you?"

"Are you serious?" Lane beams. "I would love to!" She hugs Rory tightly.

"This child's musical and spiritual well-being will be in remarkably good hands, Lane."

"Promise!"

"Oh! That reminds me, I took a picture of something Jess brought home for the baby the other day." Rory pulls her cell phone out. "I had to. You're going to _love_ this."

She hands Lane the phone.

Lane gasps. "Those are Clash and Metallica onesies! Where did Jess find these? Why didn't I know these existed until now?"

"I told you you'd love this," Rory giggles. "Aren't they great?

"They are beyond great," Lane enthuses. "And can I just say, how sweet is Jess, getting things for the baby?"

Rory beams. "It makes the fact that he's extremely overprotective seem less tedious than it can sometimes be. He's the best."

"Aw, there's a reason you're my favorite old agoraphobic couple."

—

"I'm not craving a single unhealthy thing right now. All I crave is _fruit_! And _vegetables_! It's not natural for a Gilmore," Rory complains dolefully.

Jess hides a grin. "Maybe our kid's going to be a healthy eater like Luke."

"I love Luke, I really do, but the idea of our kid would eating apples and laughing in our faces while we dig into junk food is unfathomable." Rory can't help grinning.

"I'll remind you of that if you ever wake me at three in the morning and ask me to run out and grab apples at the store."

"And have I mentioned how much I appreciate you catering to my cravings? Because I do, Jess. That and I kind of love you," she teases, wrapping her arms around him.

"I kinda love you, too," he smirks. "And I don't mind running to the store in the middle of the night."

She beams and meets his lips for a kiss.

—

_One year after the wedding_

"Happy anniversary, Dodger," Rory exclaims with a smile.

"Is that today?" Jess teases with a crooked grin, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close.

"Nice try, mister," Rory counters playfully. "I know you know it's our one-year anniversary."

"Right. I vaguely recall something." Kissing her, he murmurs against her lips, "Happy anniversary, Rory. I love you."

"I love you, too." Rory beams and then smiles mischievously. "We've been married for one year. Time to check: are we sick of each other yet?"

"You're asking that after last night?" The question is underlined with a smirk.

With a giggle, Rory concedes, "Okay, so we're not sick of each other. Our first year as a married couple has been good, hasn't it?"

"Very good," Jess agrees, reaching for her left hand. "Did you prepare a list about all the ways it's been good?"

"You love my lists, admit it." Rory laughs.

"Not gonna argue with that." Jess gives her a leisurely kiss before brewing some fresh coffee.

Rory hops onto the kitchen counter and stops short at the sight of a wrapped present.

"What's this?" She looks at Jess.

"Open it and find out." He shrugs.

Jess watches in amusement as she enthusiastically unwraps a notebook and immediately flips it open. "You got me an anniversary gift? You didn't have to do that," Rory starts, pausing for a moment as she reads a random section. "You wrote me notes." Turning the pages, she murmurs, "Every day of the last year?"

"Well, it's tradition to have some kind of a paper present on a first wedding anniversary, or so I hear," Jess explains calmly, stepping in front of her. "And, you know, sometimes I don't tell you stuff often enough, so I just figured I'd write it all down instead."

Rory pulls him closer and, with a wide smile, says, "I love you so much, you know that?"

"Huh." Leaning in, Jess halts before closing the remaining gap for a kiss. "Remember what I told you around this time last year?"

"I think so." Rory beams. "But maybe you could remind me?"

"I love you a ridiculous amount," he notes with a lopsided grin.

—

"If it's a girl, how about Ellen?" Rory suggests.

" _Wuthering Heights_ , huh?"

"Yup," she confirms with a smile. "For a boy…"

"We could acknowledge the significance of _Oliver Twist_."

"Oliver might work, but there's only one Dodger, or actually, Jack, and that's you." She kisses him affectionately.

"Alright, how about a nod to Hemingway?" he smirks.

"You're serious," Rory teases, rolling her eyes. "Jess!"

He leans in for another kiss.

"Well, I guess we _do_ owe old Ernest," Rory concedes.

—

Jess returns home from a quick grocery store run for Rory's latest craving to find her on the couch in tears.

"Rory?!" Hurrying over and all but tossing the food down on the nearest surface, Jess sits down next to her.

"It's so _sad_ , Jess!" Rory wails, flinging her arms around him. "They're not together!"

Pulling her close, he rubs soothing circles on her back with one hand. "Who's not together?"

"On this show, I don't even know what it's called, I just switched on the TV while you were out and it's the saddest thing! They're meant to be together and they just can't _see_ it!"

"It's a show, Rory," Jess tries pointing out. "They're fictional characters."

"I know, but it's more than that, it's…," Rory trails off, burying her face against his chest for a moment. "That could've been us," she whispers.

"We're fictional characters on some TV show now?" he teases gently.

Rory can't help a small smile emerging through her tears and shifts to look at him. "No, but we could have missed our chance. I was hit with this image of us never getting back together, never getting the opportunity at this kind of love, never even talking anymore. Imagining my life without you was the ultimate worst case scenario."

"Hey," Jess cups her cheek with one hand. "It's not us. We're not spending our lives without each other."

Rory nods. "I know. I guess this whole pregnancy thing is really messing up my emotions and turning me into waterworks central."

"Yeah, all the waterfalls in the world have nothing on you these days," Jess teases, earning him a smile and a kiss.

—

"You're reading to our kid, huh?" Jess grins as he leans over to give Rory a quick kiss. She's comfortably sprawled on the couch, a book in one hand, her other hand on her stomach, reading out loud.

"Well, according to all the books I've been reading, our spawn now has ears, so exposing those ears to literature the earlier the better seems like a good idea." Rory beams at him.

He catches a glimpse of the book cover. "Rand? Seriously?" he groans, flopping down on the couch so Rory rests against him.

"Maybe our kid will be my one and only ally." Rory giggles. "Any child of ours should have an appreciation of great writing."

"Any child of ours will." Jess gently places his hand over hers. "I'm gonna have to balance out your Rand influence by reading the kid some other books."

"What, like Hemingway?" Rory scoffs playfully.

"I need an ally, too." Jess grins. "I was thinking more along the lines of Twain and that kind of thing to begin with."

"Okay, I give." Rory puts the book on the coffee table and snuggles against him.

"Have you been sitting down and resting enough today?" Jess checks.

"Yes, Mr. Overprotective."

Jess chooses to ignore the playful jibe. "What do you want to eat? Is anything not making you feel like throwing up?"

"I'm not sure junior feels like letting me eat at all," Rory sighs.

"We're gonna have to decide on a name," Jess chuckles. "Unless you want our kid to actually think its name is junior."

"That'd be horrible!" Rory giggles. "I kind of feel like I might be able to eat some spaghetti?"

"On my way to the kitchen right now."

"It can wait a few more minutes." Rory grabs his hand.

"Food can wait? Miracles do happen."

"Shut up and kiss me," she demands playfully.


	31. Chapter 31: Preliminary Mocking

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 31: Preliminary Mocking**

_Some time earlier_

"So it might be a _girl_!" Lorelai cheers, hugging Rory enthusiastically. "Ooh, that'd mean I'd have to modify my baby starter kit! I think a really tiny leather jacket would still work, though."

Rory laughs while Jess doesn't even bat an eye.

"We've been thinking about a name," Rory ventures.

That immediately gains Lorelai's full attention. "You're going to name her Lorelai!" she cheers. "And call her Lola for short?"

"Lola?" Rory wrinkles her nose.

"Not sure giving the kid a nickname based on a Kinks song is the best idea," Jess points out with a smirk.

"It also sounds like it could be the name of a stripper, Mom."

"Let's dispel those stereotypes then! I'll convince you!" Lorelai grins. "But hey, I have some alternatives for you. How about… Belinda?"

That earns her a look from both parents-to-be.

"Stella?"

"Mom," Rory chuckles. "You're just going to have to wait and see. You'll find out once the baby's born."

Gasping theatrically, Lorelai collapses against the tabletop. "I can't wait that long! The suspense will kill me!"

"You want to meet your grandchild, don't you?" Rory check.

"Of course!"

"Then you'll live," Jess determines, making Rory giggle.

"Evil kissin' cousins," Lorelai pretends to glare at them.

—

"What're you doing up already?" Jess asks, a hint of concern in his voice. "Feeling uncomfortable or in pain in any way?"

Rory smiles. "Our baby is under the impression that five-thirty in the morning is the perfect time to try out some gymnastics routines inside mommy," she explains, rubbing her stomach.

Jess places his hand over Rory's. "Let your mom sleep in a little, spawn," he teases.

Rory giggles. "Our kid seems to be kind of athletic. Are we sure that's normal?"

"Maybe our collective lack of sportsmanship somehow made junior a star athlete?" Jess smirks.

"Could you imagine? A healthy eater _and_ an athlete?" Rory feigns a horrified expression.

—

"Rory, it's been hours. I'm taking you to the hospital." Jess sounds calm, but the look on his face betrays his concern.

"There's no way junior is arriving today," Rory determines. "No way, Jess, and…"

She trails off with a gasp as something she imagines might well be a contraction hits her and grabs Jess's hand.

"We're going, right now." Jess helps her stand and as quickly as possible, they make their way to the hospital.

An hour later, they're back in the car, in the hospital parking lot, sharing a look.

"Our kid is mocking us pre-birth," Rory says, her head falling back against the headrest. "A false alarm. Of all the things that our spawn could pull."

"Got a stubborn streak." Jess smirks. "Wonder what side of the family that's from."

"Both." Rory giggles.

—

_Some months earlier_

Rory twists in front of the mirror, making Jess glance up from the book he's reading.

"Are you trying to bring back the Twist? Should I put on some Chubby Checker for you?"

"Do you think it stands a chance of making a comeback?" Rory grins. "I'm looking at my bump," she clarifies, marveling, "I have a bump!"

"I don't really see a bump yet, Rory." Jess grins.

She flops onto the bed next to him, laying down flat on her back. "Okay, it might not be entirely visible yet, but it's there."

Jess places his hand on her stomach and traces circles there with his thumb. "Once you have a visible bump, I'll take a picture. You want one for the baby album you're putting together, right?"

Rory smiles and pulls him in for a kiss. "Our kid's going to have a thoroughly documented life, starting from the very beginning," she determines. "Thank you for putting up with me," she teases.

"You can repay me through immaterial means." He smirks, kissing her again.

"Stop tempting me," Rory exclaims with a playful pout. "My hormones are crazy enough as it is and I can't seem to stop jumping you, if you haven't noticed."

"Oh, I've noticed." He grins when Rory shifts to straddle him. Placing a hand against her cheek, he draws her in for a kiss.

"It's a nuisance, isn't it?" Rory teases.

"Yeah." Jess slips a hand to her waist. "I'll file a complaint soon."

Rory giggles. "You do that." She reaches for his book and places it on the nightstand.

—

_Some months earlier_

"I hope it's a boy and looks just like you." Rory grins. "I love the idea of a miniature Jess running around, crazy hair and all. Stars Hollow would finally have a hoodlum again."

"You'd wish that on your own kid?" Jess gives her a quick kiss. "For the sake of the kid, I hope it looks like you and that it won't pull any of the antics I used to."

"At least we'd never be bored."

"Always a silver lining with you." He flashes a quick grin and leans in to kiss her more leisurely.

That is, until the receptionist clears her throat.

"Rory Mariano?"

"Oh, um, yes, that's me! Sorry!" Rory is slightly flustered while Jess hides a grin.

—

_A year earlier_

"My husband, the best-selling author!" Rory beams.

"Passable sales don't mean I'm a best-selling author," Jess points out, knowing it's futile.

"Just wait, you will be!" She kisses him quickly. "I'm so proud."

"I really don't care how well it does or not, Rory." Wrapping an arm around her waist, he tugs her closer. "There's only one person who matters and reads those books. That's more than enough."

"Hm, who is this person?" Rory teases. "Taylor?"

"How'd you guess?" Jess smirks.

"He's probably stocking up the town library," Rory giggles, "reviewing it in the Gazette and urging people to buy it at town meetings."

"Or burn it," Jess notes.

Laughing, Rory hazards another guess. "Or maybe the person you're talking about is someone who lives with you?"

"What, like my wife?" He brushes a kiss to her temple.

"The very same."

"Huh. Good guess."

"Isn't it?" Rory beams.

—

"Does this mean you're planning on painting the nursery pink?" Jess teases when they settle down on the couch.

"Of course," Rory jokes. "Everything's going to be pink. In fact, I think _we_ should wear pink, at least for the first month or so."

"That should be extended to the grandparents, too." Jess smirks.

Laughing, Rory exclaims, "Could you imagine Luke wearing pink flannel and a pink baseball hat?"

"He might find he actually likes it," Jess suggests, straight-faced.

"A girl," Rory sighs. "I have to admit, despite being a little disappointed that we won't have a mini you running around, it's really, really exciting to know we're going to have a baby girl."

"Now it's my chance to tell you that I hope our kid looks like you." He kisses her on the cheek.

"Well, I still hope she'll at least have your eye color," Rory counters, snuggling into him.

"This could go back and forth for hours," Jess notes with a chuckle.

"You know what else I'm excited about?" Rory giggles. "Seeing you in overprotective Dad mode. If the way you are throughout this pregnancy is any indication, that'll be you for the next eighteen years or so."

"Eighteen years?" Jess teases. "Our daughter's not going to be dating before she's forty."

That makes Rory burst into laughter. "Forty?"

"Okay, thirty-nine. Tops."

"See? Overprotective Dad mode. Are you going to get a gun collection to scare away her potential dates?"

"Nope, not planning on becoming a gun owner. I figure just grilling the guy and having you there with your withering stare should be sufficient, at least for a first date."


	32. Chapter 32: Two Point Oh

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 32: Two Point Oh**

_A few weeks earlier_

Jess checks his phone during a lull at the diner and holds back a grin. There's a voice mail messages from Rory:

"Hi, Jess Mariano, it's Rory Mariano here. One down, two to go! Although, Mom's is guaranteed to be great, while the Stars Hollow baby shower will be entertaining. And Grandma's? It's been… interesting. By the way, this will make me sound like the overly emotional pregnant woman I am, but I miss you, husband. This whole traditional women only sentiment is not going down very well with me right now. And yes, Mr. Overprotective, I'm sitting down pretty much constantly. So far, there are a ton of presents for our baby." Rory gives a soft sigh. "I hope the diner isn't overrun with customers so you get a break at some point and can call or text me back. Even if Mom's going to mock us about hardly being able to go a few hours without some form of communication between us. Okay, well, love you, father of my unborn child."

Quickly disappearing upstairs, Jess dials Rory's number.

"Husband!" she cheers immediately as she picks up.

"Hey, wife. How you holding up?"

"Well, we're on the way back to Stars Hollow for Mom's baby shower," Rory explains. "So that puts me within walking distance of you and so, this day's looking better already."

"Hey!" comes Lorelai's indignant voice. "This baby shower is going to be the most amazing baby shower in the history of baby showers. And I've just said that word more in one sentence than I ever wanted to."

Giggling, Rory continues. "Anyway, your very pregnant wife might be a little emotional right now and might just be really, really happy to hear your voice."

"Is that so?" Jess grins. "Guess I'll have to talk some more."

"Yeah," Rory agrees. "Fill me in. What's been happening at the diner today?"

"Well, let's see. Kirk was badgering me about his idea to sell T-shirts emblazoned with 'It's A Girl!' once our kid is born. Babette gave me advice about how to take good care of you. Miss Patty chimed in by winking and saying she was sure I was taking excellent care of your needs, which is something I could have done without."

Rory laughs. "She does have a point, though. But you're right, it's a little disturbing."

Chuckling, Jess adds, "They'll probably broach the topic with you at the baby shower, so…"

"I'm forewarned," Rory confirms. "Thanks, most favorite husband. Oh, shoot, we're here."

" _Oh shoot_?" Lorelai's screech is audible. "Daughter of mine, you hurt me, you truly hurt me."

"Mom, you know what I mean," Rory tries to say through giggles. "Sorry, Jess, I've got to go. Baby shower number two awaits."

"Sure." Jess smirks. "Say hi to Aunt Lorelai. And make sure you're -"

"Resting enough, I know," Rory interjects, smiling. "I love you, Mr. Overprotective."

"Love you, too, Rory," Jess confirms. "See you later."

—

Rory's stream of bubbly talking trails off and Jess throws her a worried look. "Rory? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," she says slowly. "But I think we need to go to the hospital right now."

His eyes widen. "Give me one minute," he exclaims, rushing to grab the bag Rory has had packed and ready for the past few weeks.

"It's five days early! How can our kid do this? It's not part of the plan!" Rory complains as Jess drives off.

"Our kid's got a mind of her own," Jess teases, earning him a glare.

—

_Some months earlier_

"What about this one?" Rory scrutinizes a stroller. "Whoa! It's kind of expensive!"

Jess looks at the price tag. "They're _all_ expensive! To get a half-decent stroller we'll have to take out a loan. I mean, I don't want our kid to have some unsafe, crappy stroller. Do you? But it's like they're all produced by Ferrari or something. The prices are exorbitant!"

Rory tries and fails to hold back her laughter. "You're channelling Luke really well, Jess."

"You'd better not try to get me a flannel shirt and a baseball cap for Christmas," Jess says, cracking a grin.

"That's a good idea, but it'd be too easy," Rory teases.

Jess gives her a kiss. "Okay, we'll just keep saving some money every month, it's no big deal, right?"

"Right." Rory nods in agreement.

—

The two of them rush toward the front desk and a perky nurse smiles at them.

"What can I do for you?"

"My wife's in labor," Jess replies.

"Great!"

" _Great_? Have you ever been in labor? It's as far from great as you can _possibly_ get!" Rory snaps, interrupting.

The nurse must be used to these kind of patients because she simply breezes ahead. "Okay, if I could just get you to fill this out," she says, handing Jess a clipboard.

He scribbles in the necessary information as quickly as possible while Rory grips his shirt.

"Perfect," the nurse says, looking at the questionnaire. "Okay, Rory, we're going to get you to a room."

"Finally!" Rory exclaims. "I don't want to give birth to our child in a hospital corridor."

The part of Jess that's not caught up in hoping everything goes smoothly and that Rory is in the least amount of pain possible, is thoroughly amused at how impatient and snippy she is right now.

Suddenly, she's gripping his hand like a lifeline. "Don't you dare leave my side, Jess!" she demands.

"I won't," he promises, brushing a strand of hair away from her face and giving her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"You better not," Rory says. "You got me into this!"

"It takes two, you know," he points out with a smirk and Rory gives him a look that's somewhere between amused and annoyed.

—

"This takes pain to a new level!" Rory complains, crying out as another contraction hits her. "Oh _God_! We're never having sex again, Jess, I'm just letting you know! _Never_! Not if this is the consequence! Do you hear me?!"

"Okay." It's safest to simply agree right now. Jess lets her grip his hand tightly and tries to calm her down. "Rory, you're doing great, you got this!"

Her grip on his hand tightens even more as she swears impressively. The contraction over for now, she falls back onto the pillow. Jess reaches a hand out to brush some hair out of her face and presses a kiss to her forehead. "You're amazing, you know that?" he tells her, his voice quiet.

Looking at him, her gaze softens. "So are you. I -" She trails off when another contraction starts, cursing the world and everyone in it while she clutches his hand.

"Not too long now, Rory," Amy, the very patient nurse, pipes up, throwing them both an encouraging smile.

"God, I hope so!" Rory bursts out. "Jess?" she pleads.

"I'm here," he confirms.

"I should probably hate you right now because this pain is the worst thing ever, but I don't."

"Good to know."

She can't help laughing. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Closing her eyes for a moment, Rory takes a deep breath. "Any word from Mom and Luke?"

"They're on the way, but still stuck in traffic," Jess explains. "I think your mom might start running here soon."

"Gilmores aren't made for running," Rory notes with a smile. A moment later, she grits her teeth as another wave of pain hits her. "I'm ready for those drugs now!" she demands.

—

"Wow," Rory breathes, giggling. "I didn't know what I was missing! Drugs are great. Why didn't I take any when I was at Yale?"

"So you committed a felony, but said no to drugs, huh?" Jess teases. "A model citizen."

"Shut up," Rory says, laughing.

"Yeah, I love you, too," he notes with a smirk, tucking some hair behind her ear.

—

"Hi sweetheart," Rory beams, carefully holding the newborn in her arms. "Welcome to the world. I'm your mommy, and this is your daddy."

"You have an amazing mom, kid," Jess notes, placing his hand over Rory's where it gently holds the blanket in place. "You lucked out."

"You lucked out with your dad, too," Rory argues. "He's pretty amazing himself."

They share a soft kiss.

"You think cheesiness can slide at weddings _and_ births?" Rory chuckles.

"Yeah, I think we're okay."


	33. Chapter 33: The Newest Addition

Thank you so much for taking the time to read this!

This chapter includes the name of "Baby Mariano"... chosen with episode 2x15 ("Lost and Found") and J.D. Salinger in mind. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 33: The Newest Addition**

"How is she? Is the baby here yet?" Lorelai and Luke fire questions at Jess as soon as he sets foot in the waiting room. Looking a little disheveled, he's sporting a genuine, broad smile.

"Everything's fine, and I figured you'd want to come and meet our daughter."

"She's _here_!" Lorelai beams, rushing for the door as quickly as possible and briefly hugging Jess along the way.

"Congratulations," Luke says, clearing his throat. "You did good, nephew."

"Hey, Rory's the one who handled everything," Jess points out as they walk towards Rory's room. "She's amazing."

"But you didn't leave her side. Speaking of, how's your hand?" Luke chuckles, noticing how manhandled it looks.

"Still attached and nothing broken," Jess smirks.

—

"Mom, Luke, meet Zooey Lorelai Mariano," Rory announces as all four of them look down at the newest addition to the family; a dark-haired and, for the moment, very peaceful baby.

Luke looks as he might actually shed a tear or two.

"Oh, she's _beautiful_ ," Lorelai coos, running a gentle finger along the baby's little hand.

"I think she looks like Jess," Rory smiles, even more so when Jess rolls his eyes.

"Does that mean I'm indirectly admitting my son-in-law is beautiful?" Lorelai's voice sounds slightly horror-stricken. "No, sweet girl, your Grams didn't say that, did she?" she asks Zooey, who is oblivious to the discussion around her.

"I think you did, Mom," Rory teases.

"Can we change the subject?" Jess sounds slightly pained.

"Ugh, please!" Lorelai says in relief.

"This poor kid's going to have one crazy family," Luke states.

—

"Hi," Jess says quietly.

"Hi." Rory smiles. "I fell asleep, didn't I?"

"Yup. You and Zooey both. She's with all the other newborns, sleeping peacefully," he explains, pressing a quick kiss to her lips. "You hungry?"

"Very," Rory admits with a grin.

Nodding, Jess moves to grab a tray.

"Figured," he notes with a smirk, setting the tray down for her and handing her a cup to begin with.

"Coffee!" Rory cheers, reverently cradling the cup in her hands. "Thank you so much for this."

She beams at Jess, taking a sip and quipping, "Nine months without this. Oh, how I've missed you, coffee."

"Reunited at last, huh? Well, I won't stand in your way," Jess teases.

Rory tugs him closer for a playful kiss. "I'm not having one without the other, Dodger."

He chuckles and sets another item down in front of her.

"Cake," she sighs contentedly. "Just what I need now." Looking at it more closely, she says softly, "It's heart shaped."

"Huh."

"You got me this?" Rory smiles. "I love you, I'm just telling you again."

"If we're into repeating things right now," Jess reasons, "I love you, too."

He meets her lips in a slow kiss before pulling back to rummage in his jacket pocket. Back at her side, he off-handedly holds out a book.

"You wrote a book?" Rory marvels. "For Zooey," she whispers, biting her bottom lip to quell the tears threatening to spill over.

"For Zooey and for you." Jess shrugs. "It's just a short novel."

Rory throws her arms around him and kisses him. "You know, you're going to have to get a new author blurb now," she points out.

"Got any suggestions?"

"Jess Mariano lives New York City with his wife and child." Rory grins. "Simple, yet effective. And the only thing I can come up with right now because I really need to keep kissing you."

"Fair enough." Jess smirks, leaning in to kiss her.

—

_Several weeks later_

"Look at that. I'm impressed," Lorelai exclaims as she and Rory watch Jess cradle Zooey in his arms. Their baby has finally fallen asleep for a nap.

"He's really great with her, right?" Rory beams.

"Jess is the baby whisperer!" Lorelai teases, just loud enough for Jess to hear when he joins them in the kitchen.

"Excuse me?" Jess smirks, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"You, my friend, will henceforth be known as the baby whisperer." Lorelai grins.

Giggling, Rory nods. "It's only right, Dodger."

"Oh! You could write a guide, Jess. _Parenting For Former Hoodlums_ or something," Lorelai suggests, taking a sip from her coffee mug.

Jess gives them a look.

"Hey, I like it." Rory brightens. "You write such fantastic books, why not venture into a different genre?"

"There's no secret to getting Zooey to sleep," Jess remarks, hiding a grin. "We just have an understanding."

"An understanding?" Rory frowns. "You mean that conversation you had with her when she was a few days old?"

"What conversation?" Lorelai asks curiously.

"Well, I couldn't help but overhear," Rory begins.

"While you pretended to be asleep," Jess points out, flashing a quick smile at her.

"I figured you knew I wasn't really asleep," Rory admits, chagrined.

"Okay, you two, impatient person waiting for the story here," Lorelai reminds them.

"So, I heard…"

_"Hey, Zo," Jess says quietly, holding his daughter as she gazes up at him, one of her tiny hands firmly gripping his thumb. "On the off-chance that you're paying attention to your dad, I'm going to tell you something, okay?"_

_Zooey looks at him earnestly._

_"Your mom is the most amazing woman in the world, and in turn, you have the most amazing mom. I don't know what kind of a dad I'll be, but I'm going to try everything I can to be there for you. And I'm not going anywhere, okay? I love you and your mom, a lot more than you know."_

_Jess feels slightly ridiculous carrying on this monologue, the thought making a quick smile cross his face._

_"Now, it's late at night, and we all need to get some sleep, okay, Zo? Sound like a deal to you?"_

_Jess takes Zooey's hearty yawn as a confirmation._

"So the baby whisperer is an expert at sweet-talking and Zooey's a daddy's girl," Lorelai jokes.

"Ah, geez," Jess murmurs.

"The Mariano family consists of females powerless to resist Jess," Rory agrees with a giggle, leaning over to give Jess a kiss.

—

_Some years earlier_

"I think it's time to tell Mom about us," Rory volunteers.

"I'm surprised you've held off this long," Jess teases gently, taking her hand. "Two months of hiding a relationship from Lorelai. You ashamed of being seen with me?"

Rory laughs. "You know that's not the case," she retaliates, kissing him quickly. "I don't like hiding our relationship at all. I just wanted us to be us without anyone judging, commenting or speculating about us. We never really got a chance before, did we?"

"We had a lot of obstacles, yes," Jess agrees, entwining their fingers. "Are you worried about how Lorelai's going to react?"

"A little," Rory admits. "But whatever happens, it's not going to change how I feel about you. I mean, I love you and I'm absolutely, one hundred, one thousand percent invested in this relationship."

"I know," Jess acknowledges. "And just to make it clear, I love you and I'm a million percent invested in our relationship."

Rory beams. "I'm really starting to like it when we're this cheesy."

"Yeah, we're a regular Mills and Boon novel." Jess smirks.

Giggling, Rory corrects, "We're making our own Gilmore and Mariano novel."

"Guess that works." The observation is punctuated with a kiss.

—

_Several months before Zooey's birth_

"Okay, are you ready?" Dr. Martin asks with a smile.

"Ready," Rory confirms, giving Jess an affectionate look when he takes her hand. "Are you okay?" she asks him.

"Am I okay?" Jess looks incredulous. "I'm not the one having an ultrasound and being prodded right now, Rory."

She giggles. "Point taken."

Dr. Martin chuckles. "Alright, parents-to-be, it's showtime."

Rory and Jess watch the screen as an image appears. It's a surreal experience and for a moment, it's almost like watching a movie. The idea that this is _their_ baby doesn't quite sink it.

"There's your baby," Dr. Martin explains, pointing out what, to Rory and Jess, looks like a small blob.

"Kind of looks like a peanut," Jess murmurs, making Rory laugh even while she can feel herself tearing up. That's _their_ baby. Their _baby_. The realization starts hitting her full force.

"I think so, too," she says, squeezing his hand.

Laughing, Dr. Martin tells them, "I've heard every comparison under the sun. Give it time, it'll start to look more and more like a baby."

Rory is enthralled by the image on the screen, biting her bottom lip to keep the tears at bay. "We made that."

Jess entwines their fingers and reaches out his other hand to tuck some hair behind Rory's ear. "That's our kid," he says quietly, sounding just as mesmerized as Rory.

"Everything looks perfectly fine," Dr. Martin assures them. "I'll leave you two alone for a minute while I get some pictures for you, okay?"

With Dr. Martin out of the room, Rory looks at Jess and pulls him in for a quick kiss. "Thanks for being here with me."

"Wouldn't be anywhere else," he notes, wiping a tear away from her cheek before giving her another kiss.


	34. Chapter 34: Getting Started

Thank you so much for taking the time to read!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 34: Getting Started**

_One year later_

"Hey, sweet girl," Rory says softly, watching Zooey sleep while standing there hand in hand with Jess. "It's midnight, so it's officially your birthday, and we're here to tell you all about that wondrous day, one year ago, when you were born."

"Your mom's going to tell you the story," Jess smirks. "I'm just an innocent bystander."

"Innocent? Hardly. Zooey, your dad here played a pretty vital role in creating you."

"Geez, Rory, our kid's a year old!" Jess shakes his head. "You spend too much time with Lorelai."

"And _you_ spend too much time with Luke, from the sound of it," she teases, giving him a quick kiss and pulling back before he can deepen it. "Now can we get this story started?"

—

_Some years earlier_

"I should be home by about six-thirty," Jess tells Rory over the phone. "So I can grab something to eat on the way, if you want. What do you feel like?"

"Say that again, please?"

"I'm assuming not the part about the food, since a Gilmore never misses an opportunity for nourishment," Jess teases.

"It's a cardinal rule," Rory confirms with a giggle. "I meant that first part, Jess. You called our apartment home."

"Well, that's what it is, right? You're there with me and that qualifies it as home, as far as I'm concerned. It's not a big deal, is it?"

"It's a huge deal!" Rory enthuses. "And you said that home is where you and I are and that's pretty much something every woman wants to hear from a man."

"I'm not concerned about every woman, just about one in particular."

The reminder makes Rory's smile broaden. "See? Another of those things any woman would be lucky to hear."

"Well, if you wanna consider yourself lucky, then that must make me the luckiest guy on the planet."

"The luckiest?"

"The luckiest," Jess confirms. "Geez. I'm getting sappier by the minute."

Rory giggles. "But you're my sap. Does that make it more tolerable?"

"Maybe."

"I could make it up to you," Rory suggests.

"Is this a suitable conversation to have over the phone?" His voice is humorous and makes Rory laugh.

"I'm not disclosing any details over the phone. You'll just have to wait and see. Oh, and could we maybe get Chinese tonight?"

"Chinese it is," Jess agrees. "And I'm patient, I can wait."

Giggling, Rory says, "I'm sure you can."

"Chris and Matt just came back from their lunch break, so I'd better get back to work before they mock us again."

"Is that your girl?" comes Matt's voice.

"You two can't go more than a few hours without talking, can you?" Chris joins the discussion, and Rory holds back another laugh as she listens over the phone.

"Don't you guys have work to do?" Jess reminds them.

"Why work when mocking's so much more fun?"

"Jess," Rory says through giggles, "I'll see you tonight, okay? I should get to work again, too."

"You hear that? Work," Jess points out for the benefit of his friends. "See you tonight, Rory. I'll grab the usual order, okay?"

"Great! Love you," Rory signs off with a giggle.

"Right back at you," Jess replies with a grin.

—

"Okay, Zooey, can you say 'Daddy'?" Rory coaxes, beaming at her daughter.

Zooey grins.

" _Daddy_ ," Rory repeats. "Or just Dad will do. Please, Zooey? I want to see his face when that's your first word."

Zooey doesn't appear to be at all impressed, opting instead to reach for her teddy bear and beam at her mother.

Rory sighs playfully, hugging her daughter. "We'll keep trying. Deal, kiddo?"

—

"Hey, Zo." Jess lifts her up and is met with a wide grin. "While your mom and Lorelai are talking on the phone, let's try this again, okay? I know you can say it: mommy."

Zooey grabs her father's hair and tugs.

"No distracting!" Jess winces playfully, making Zooey giggle, as if to say, "I have a mind of my own, thank you very much."

"Fine," Jess sighs. "Your first word will have to wait, huh?"

In response, Zooey wraps her arms around her father's neck and snuggles into his arms.

"Let's go see if that phone call's wrapping up." The two of them make their way to the living room, while Jess whispers, "Your mom and your Grams can talk more than the average person."

"Hey!" Rory exclaims, hanging up the phone. "I heard that."

"You're gonna dispute it?" Jess teases, slipping an arm around her waist.

"What's the use?" Rory giggles. Leaning over to give Jess a quick kiss on the lips and Zooey a kiss on the forehead, she adds, "Look at you two. You know, if we didn't already have a kid, seeing you with one on your arm would have me begging you to get me pregnant."

"Begging?" Jess smirks. "This doesn't seem like the kind of conversation we should be having in front of a child."

Laughing, Rory gives him a reproachful look before smoothing down Zooey's unruly dark hair. "This one's not a talker yet, though."

"I'm sure it's only a matter of time. It does run in the family, on your side anyway." He smirks.

"Oh, it's a scientifically proven…" Rory's playful response is interrupted by Zooey piping up with one word.

"Book."

Rory and Jess look at each other in astonishment.

"Oh my _God_! She just said her first word!" Rory grins.

"You wanna say it again, Zo?" Giving her an encouraging nod, Jess pulls Rory in a little closer.

Zooey buries her head against his neck.

"You know, I've been trying to get her to say Daddy," Rory exclaims.

"I was trying for Mommy," Jess admits. "But our kid has a mind of her own, huh?"

They share a grin.

"I have to call Mom back and tell her that Zo just joined the Gilmore talkers." Rory giggles. "And I guess she really is our daughter if her first word is book, huh?"

"Book!" Zooey crows, perking up.

—

_Rory's twenty-ninth birthday_

"Happy birthday, book tease," Jess murmurs sleepily, tugging Rory a little closer and squinting in her direction. "Rory? What the…"

"Say hi to Mom!" Rory says brightly, turning her cell phone so he can see the screen and, as such, Lorelai grinning widely on FaceTime.

"Hey, hoodlum!"

Jess snaps his eyes open. "Hi, Aunt Lorelai. You trying to start a surveillance business?"

"Oh, you guys would be too boring to observe. All those books, it's not exactly exciting," Lorelai teases.

Jess raises an eyebrow. "You do realize that talking via FaceTime sort of means you're watching us in bed together?"

"So?" Lorelai laughs, making Jess roll his eyes.

"Well, it's an improvement over last year, when she was all set to get into bed with us when we visited Stars Hollow on my birthday," Rory points out.

"That was funny!" Lorelai chortles at the memory.

"It was traumatizing," Jess counters.

"It was a little weird, I agree," Rory concedes with a giggle, snuggling closer to Jess. "Mom's calling for her annual birthday re-telling," she explains to him, matter-of-factly. "You slept through all the gory details, actually."

"Thank God for that." Jess smirks, brushing a soft kiss to Rory's temple.

"Stop being cute!" Lorelai demands. "By the way, seeing you two in bed like this makes me realize that I've been kind of lax in terms of asking you whether or not you're being safe."

"Geez!" Jess runs a hand over his face.

"Mom!" Rory giggles.

"Hey now, I'm a concerned mother."

"We're being safe," Jess grumbles.

"Very safe," Rory confirms. "We've got everything covered."

"Dirty!" Lorelai laughs. "Wow, I didn't know Jess could look that uncomfortable. You okay there, erstwhile hooligan?"

Rory giggles. "It's fun watching him squirm, isn't it?"

Jess tickles Rory's waist, making her giggle even more. "Oh really?"

Rory steals a quick kiss, earning them a pretend gagging noise from Lorelai. "I'd better leave you two to whatever it is you'll be doing to celebrate," she declares.

"Okay, Mom," Rory says, blushing.

"See you tomorrow, honey and mister somewhat tall, dark and brooding," Lorelai notes with a grin.

"Counting down the hours until we're back in Stars Hollow," Jess says wryly.

Rory laughs. "See you tomorrow, Mom!"

Setting her phone aside, Rory playfully demands, "Am I going to get an actual kiss now that we're no longer under surveillance?"

"I don't know, birthday girl." Jess pretends to mull over the decision. "You sure you want a kiss from the guy you just mocked ceaselessly?"

"Mocking you is part of how I show my immense love," Rory beams. "We mock each other, it's one of our things."

"Mocking equals immense love, huh?"

"Yes. So that, in turn, must mean that you love me immensely, too."

Jess holds her gaze. "Guilty as charged."

—

_Some months before the wedding_

"This is really exciting!" Rory smiles happily. "Getting our marriage license! Pretty soon, I won't be Rory Gilmore anymore."

"You know you don't have to take my last name," Jess points out, sliding an arm around her waist.

"I know." Rory looks at him. "But I want to. I'll still be me, and I'll still be an independent woman even if I'm Rory Mariano." She smiles. "And I like your name, and the idea of sharing it with you is really nice, Jess."

"It is nice," he agrees with a quick grin, placing a kiss on her lips.

She giggles. "You could always take my last name instead. Mom and I joked about it."

" _That_ I bet." Jess chuckles. "I'd feel weird being Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore, like your grandparents."

"That's what I told Mom too." Rory leans against him.

"Unanimous, huh?"

"Yup."

They've moved further along in line and have now reached the front.

Handing the clerk their paperwork, they share a quick grin while the clerk - whose name tag reads Nancy - checks it.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore and Jess Mariano?" the clerk reads out.

"The literacy rate in this country's really coming along," Jess whispers into Rory's ear, just loud enough for her to hear. She bites back a giggle and tightens her hold on his waist.

"That's us!" Rory tells Nancy enthusiastically. "Well, I go by Rory, but that's us. We're getting married!"

Nancy seems immune to the happy couples in the office and merely finishes the necessary formalities before sending them on their way.

"She's not going to be getting employee of the month status anytime soon." Jess smirks when they exit the building.

Rory giggles. "You'd know all about that. Luke showed me your award from when we were in high school, you know."

"Aw, geez."

Kissing him in appeasement, she adds, "We're official now. Are you ready to get married?"

Wrapping his arms around her, he tugs her close. "Just tell me when and where."

"The idea of eloping is still kind of appealing," Rory admits with a grin.

"You'd be a young widow because Lorelai would kill me for corrupting you."

"I'd tell her it was my idea. I don't like the idea of wearing black all the time."

"Yeah, never mind the loss of life." Jess chuckles.

"There are plenty of other fish in the sea, after all." Rory laughs. "The only problem with that is that I'm pretty attached to this one." She gives him her best wide-eyed look.

"Who, me?" Jess pretends to look over his shoulder.

Rory giggles. "Yes, you. It's me for you, too, right?"

"Always you."


	35. Chapter 35: Little Tricks

Thank you _very_ much for reading and supporting this story! Your feedback and kind comments are truly appreciated.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 35: Little Tricks**

_Some years later_

"Team Mariano is going _down_ because Team Gilmore will definitely have the best carved pumpkin!" Lorelai hypothesizes with a grin.

"Oh, _really_?" Rory raises her eyebrows. "Team Mariano begs to differ."

"Ha! We'll see about that." Lorelai pours herself more coffee.

"Yes, we will!" Rory grins.

Jess doesn't even blink an eye and simply casts a glance at his daughter.

"Mom, Grams, you're being really silly, you do realize that?" Zooey rationalizes.

Jess smirks and flashes Zooey a thumbs up.

"Did we just get called silly by a seven-year-old?" Rory gasps, dissolving into laughter.

"We did!" Lorelai tousles Zooey's hair. "You're wise beyond your years, young one."

"Maybe," Zooey concedes. "But you know what, Grams? Team _Mariano_ 's going to win!"

"Oh, you're on!" Lorelai opines gleefully.

"That's the spirit!" Rory grins at her daughter.

—

"You're my hero!" Rory teases, wrapping her arms around Jess and meeting his lips for a kiss. "Driving all the way to another state for the good of our team."

"So our _kid_ can have a great Halloween pumpkin," Jess points out with a smirk. "The teams I don't buy into."

"So you claim," Rory exclaims. "That being said, though, I love you for wanting Zooey to have the best possible Halloween."

Jess kisses her in reply.

—

"Mommy, look!" Zooey lets a coin disappear with her hand and beams proudly at Rory. "Daddy taught me that!" she states resolutely.

"He did, huh?" Rory looks at Jess, who grins.

"Remember what I told you, Zo," Jess tells his daughter. "Don't make that appear from anywhere you wouldn't naturally find coins. A little tip from your mom."

Rory smiles and gives Jess a quick kiss before kneeling down to ruffle Zooey's hair. "Sage advice," she agrees. "You did a great job, Zooey. Think you might want to be a magician when you grow up?"

"No." Zooey shakes her head. "I'm gonna be a writer like Daddy."

—

"Can we go to the bookstore again tomorrow, Daddy?" Zooey asks eagerly when they step back into their apartment.

"Sure, Zooey," Jess nods and lifts his daughter up into his arms. "I think I can manage that."

"You're silly," Zooey points out wisely. "You and Mommy have _a lot_ of books. You probably read too much, that's what Aunt Lane said."

"Well, like I told your Mom back when we were just kids, what is much?" Jess sets Zooey down again and crouches in front of her.

"Huh." Zooey sounds like an exact replica of her father.

"Argh!" Rory's frustrated yelp jolts Jess into action. With little Zooey hot on his heels, he dashes towards the kitchen.

"Rory? Are you okay?" Jess stops short at the sight in front of him: there's an assortment of bowls, baking ingredients and Rory, dusted with flour and looking annoyed. "What the hell…"

"Daddy, you're not supposed to say that."

"That's right, sweet girl, your daddy's not supposed to say that." Rory grins despite the chaos around her.

"Hey, Zooey, why don't you go grab your copy of _Oliver Twist_ and wait in the living room for me? We'll read some more of that in a few minutes, okay?" Jess offers.

"Okay!"

Sometimes, pleasing their daughter is a very easy task.

"Rory, what _is_ all this?" Jess reaches out a finger to wipe some flour off Rory's face, hiding a grin.

"I tried to bake something," she admits. "But I've been defeated by the logistics of baking successfully."

"You know you could've asked me to bake whatever it is you were planning, or you could've just ordered it from a bakery."

"It was supposed to be a surprise," Rory rambles. "A surprise for you and for Zooey! But I should've known better! A Gilmore and baking is bound to end in disaster. My cooking is reasonable but anything more than that and it's on par with a Bush presidency in terms of its success. How do you even put up with my craziness?"

Rory's rant is cut short by Jess kissing her. She responds immediately, quite happily forgetting about the messy kitchen for now.

—

_Some years later_

"Is it weird that I took a book along to the party?" Zooey grips her cup of coffee.

"Zo, you're not weird," Jess assures her.

"Exactly." Rory gives Zooey a reassuring smile. "You're a great kid. The greatest."

"Of course you'd say that, you're my parents," Zooey raises an eyebrow. "And you're the ones who genetically condemned me to being a book addict," she adds with a smirk that's very reminiscent of her father.

"Yeah, we love you too." Jess hides a grin.

Zooey rolls her eyes and takes a sip of coffee. "You guys _always_ carry a book with you."

"So you come from a family of freaks," Rory teases. "That's something not everyone can claim."

" _Thanks_ , Mom," Zooey says pointedly, unable to hide a grin.

"Zo, you know that you're not weird, even if some kids at school might make fun of you, right?" Jess gives her a reassuring look.

"I know," Zooey concedes. "Kids can be insensitive, huh?"

"Yup. That's never going to change," Jess points out.

"Unfortunately not," Rory agrees.

"You mean even decades ago, you had the same situations at school?" Zooey asks playfully.

"Decades? We're not _that_ old, Zo," Rory chuckles.

"You better ask your Mom about school, her attendance record was a lot more consistent than mine."

"Figures," Zooey grins. "Thanks for listening to me, though. I'm glad I can talk to you and that you get it."

"Well, we're glad you talk to us," Rory points out. "You know you always can."

Zooey nods. "And I guess you're not _that_ old. Even though you come from the pre-smartphones, video tapes age," she teases.

"Ah, video tapes," Rory sighs. "Relics from a different age."

"How did people even communicate without smartphones?" Zooey grins mischievously.

"Letters," Rory offers.

"Postcards," Jess supplies.

With a chuckle, Rory adds, "Smoke signals."

"Fruit baskets," Jess determines, straight-faced.

"You're both deranged." Zooey smirks. "But I love you."

—

_Some years earlier_

Rory wakes up early and savors being able to stay in bed on this Sunday morning. And she savors being able to snuggle closers to Jess even more, even as he stirs and slings an arm around her waist.

"Morning, birthday girl," he murmurs, his voice husky from sleep.

"Good morning," she says with a smile.

"Feel old now?" he teases. "You're gonna be able to get a senior discount soon."

"Speak for yourself!" Rory giggles. "Thirty's not old," she argues playfully.

"Trying to make yourself feel better, huh?"

That earns him a half-hearted nudge. "Trying to make _you_ feel better, too, old guy."

"Thanks for the pity party." Kissing her on the cheek, he adds, "So how do you feel?"

"Not a day over twenty-nine," she grins, shifting to kiss him on the lips.

"Guess we're really getting to be adults now."

"Sometimes I don't feel much like an adult," Rory decides.

"Even though we do some pretty adult stuff?" Jess smirks.

"Even though," she determines with a grin.

Kissing him, she sighs. "Let's just stay in bed today."

"You want to have Lorelai and Luke see us in our pajamas or less?" he teases.

"They're not going to be here until this evening," she argues mischievously, shifting to prop herself up on her elbows and give him an over-exaggerated pleading look. "So maybe we can compromise and stay in bed _most_ of the day?"

"Well, if you insist."

>—

"Mom, why do you call Dad Dodger sometimes?" Zooey asks curiously, looking up from the glass of apple juice she's drinking.

"Well, many years ago, before you were born, right when your dad and I first met, he stole one of my books, claiming he'd borrowed it, and then gave it back to me with notes in the margins," Rory begins.

"Like Mark Twain did," Zooey says.

"That's right." Rory smiles.

"What about the rest of the story, Mom?" Zooey throws her an impatient look that reminds her of Lorelai.

Smiling, Rory goes on. "When he gave it back to me, I called him Dodger and told him to figure it out. And you know what? He knew almost immediately that it was from _Oliver Twist_."

"Dad's smart," Zooey tells her.

"He is. Just like you, sweetie." She ruffles his hair.

"Did you like Dad when you met him?"

"Oh, um…" Rory's relived to see Jess wander in from the study, where he'd rushed off to write down an idea for a chapter about thirty minutes earlier.

"You playing twenty questions with your mom again, Zooey?" Jess grins at her.

"Did _you_ like Mommy when you met her?" Zooey wants to know.

Jess throws a quick where-is-this-coming-from look at Rory and then says, with a smirk, "Maybe."

"Your daddy means, he did," Rory teases, earning her a kiss from Jess.


	36. Chapter 36: The Important Places

Thank you so much for taking the time to read and follow this story! I'm flabbergasted by your support and I truly, truly appreciate it.

As an aside, I made up a name for a bookstore in Philadelphia for this chapter, so if anything like that exists - apologies, no copyright infringement intended. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 36: The Important Places**

_Some years earlier_

"There are so many bookstores here, it's like bibliophile heaven!" Rory practically bounces along the sidewalk, beaming at Jess.

"You're still more excited about the books than about seeing me, huh?" Jess teases.

"Well, you're my tour guide, so it's mutually inclusive."

He takes her hand, entwining their fingers. "Now I've been relegated to the status of a tour guide? Ouch."

"You know your way around, what can I say?" Rory laughs. "That sounded kind of dirty."

"Geez." Jess can't help grinning. "You've been living here for a few months now, you don't really need a tour guide anymore."

"But I like your company." She smiles brightly.

"Yeah, I guess you're not too bad to be around yourself," he teases, planting a kiss on her cheek as they stop at a corner.

"So, where are we going next?"

"Back Pages, off West Main," Jess says.

"Let's go!" Rory doesn't want to admit that she's not exactly sure how to reach West Main Street from their current location and decides that there's a fifty percent chance of choosing the right direction. She's a local now and, granted, Philadelphia's on a larger scale than Stars Hollow, but how difficult can it be to find her way around? Resolutely, Rory tugs Jess to the right.

"Maybe you do still need a tour guide." Jess flashes a grin. "West Main's the other way."

"How do you know I didn't just do that on purpose, testing you to see if you really know where you're going?" Rory tilts her head to the side, giving him a playful look.

"Sure." Jess chuckles, pulling her in for a kiss.

"Anyway, I know my way around to all the important places: our apartment, both of our workplaces, that little coffee shop. And then I have this great boyfriend who knows all the best bookstores and grocery stores." Rory grins.

"As long as books, food and coffee are accounted for, you're good, huh?" Jess teases.

"And you. You're part of the deal for me." She slips an arm around his waist.

"Really?" Jess moves close enough to almost brush her lips with a kiss, pausing for a few beats before kissing her in earnest.

"Definitely," Rory determines with a soft giggle once they pull apart.

—

_The eight month_

"I don't even know how to get comfortable anymore. I'm like a beached whale whenever I'm sitting down or in bed." Rory sighs in frustration. "I'm fat, Jess!"

Jess kisses her forehead. "You're pregnant, and you're beautiful."

"You're obligated to say that because you're my husband." Rory grumbles, her gaze softening as Jess cups her cheek with one hand and kisses her, slowly letting his other hand run along the curves of her body before coming to rest against her belly.

Pulling back enough to look into her eyes, he murmurs, "It's not an obligation to tell you you're beautiful, and that I love you… and our baby… like you wouldn't believe."

Even after being together for all this time, hearing him say what's so often wordlessly apparent is nothing short of wonderful. There's not a word in the world she could think of that would accurately describe how it feels to love Jess and to be loved by him.

"I love you, too." Rory smiles and tries to hold back the tears. "That's all I can say right now without the waterworks kicking in."

"Well, then we won't talk. That okay?"

Rory snuggles into his embrace and rests her head against the crook of his neck. "Very okay," she says contentedly. "As long as we stay just like this for a while."

Holding her securely, Jess kisses the top of her head.

—

"Okay, good night, Zo. Love you." Jess taps his nine-year-old daughter on the nose, something that always makes her giggle. This time, that giggle is followed by a request.

"Wait, Dad, I need to talk to you."

"What's up?"

"Grams told me a little about all those pranks you used to pull," Zooey says, a mischievous sparkle in her eyes. "And I had this idea."

Jess grins.

—

"Were you and Zooey having some kind of a father-daughter conspiracy?" Rory teases, contentedly snuggling against him.

His arm wrapped around her, Jess chuckles. "I'm not at liberty to say. Our daughter swore me to absolute secrecy."

"Should I fear for the general sanity of Stars Hollow?"

"Excuse me, sanity? Stars Hollow? In the same sentence?" Jess smirks.

"Okay, admittedly, it might be a little nonsensical."

"A little?"

"A lot," Rory concedes with a giggle. "With us visiting, the scales might tip a little toward slight sanity."

"As long as we're normal," he teases.

"Is Zooey up to something?"

"I plead the fifth." Jess leans in to brush a quick kiss against her lips.

"Can't you at least give me a hint?"

"And you wonder why Zooey's so impatient."

"Jess!"

He grins, giving nothing away.

"My family, the schemers," Rory sighs playfully, smiling when Jess shifts to kiss her.

—

All at once, the usual bustle of Luke's Diner is interrupted by the hardly unusual sight of an agitated Taylor marching up to the counter.

"This is _outrageous_!" he makes his issue known.

"What is it this time?" Luke asks in exasperation.

"It seems that our new Stars Hollow city signs have been tampered with!"

"Tampered with, Taylor?" Lorelai asks, trying not to laugh.

"Yes, tampered with!" Taylor exclaims. "None of the signs correlate with any of the landmarks and businesses denoted any longer."

At the counter, Jess, Rory and Zooey are having breakfast, the very picture of innocence.

"So what's your point, Taylor?" Luke sounds impatient. "Stars Hollow doesn't even need signs to guide people through it. Three left turns are all it takes for anyone to be back in the center of town."

"It hardly seems coincidental that this fluctuation coincides with a visit by certain people."

"Certain people? That sounds a little cryptic." Lorelai takes a bite of her pancakes.

"Oh, of course you would say that, they're related to you!" Taylor huffs.

"Taylor," Luke says, the warning tone impossible to miss.

"You!" Taylor points at Jess. "Jess Mariano."

"Still my name, last I checked," Jess replies calmly. "Nice to see you again, Taylor."

If at all possible, Taylor looks even more outraged. "This whole hullabaloo is all too reminiscent of your past crimes."

"Crimes?" Rory chimes in. "Jess may have pulled some pranks in the past, but he didn't commit any crimes."

"Sorry, Taylor, I think you've got the wrong suspect," Jess comments. "I've been spending all my time with my family since we got here yesterday morning."

"I can corroborate that," Rory notes with a smile. "We've been together the entire time, making the most of our visit."

Taylor casts a suspicious look at Jess, then Rory, Lorelai, Luke and even young Zooey. The youngest family member is unfazed, simply beaming at Taylor.

"Young lady," Taylor starts.

"You're not going to try blaming this on a nine-year-old, are you?" Jess throws a level gaze at Taylor. "I don't appreciate you treating our daughter like some sort of a suspect or whatever delusion you're under."

"Your alibis haven't checked out yet," Taylor threatens, receiving glares from Jess, Rory, Lorelai and Luke simultaneously.

"He's been watching way too many crime shows," Lorelai's hushed voice sounds next to Rory. "How badly does he want to be a TV detective?"

"Very badly. I'd say he's one step away from asking people to call him Detective Doose and requesting a crime scene unit to stop by," Rory whispers back.

"Taylor, don't you have work to do?" Luke says pointedly.

"This issue hasn't been resolved!" Taylor harrumphs. "I have my eye on you, Mr. Mariano!"

"It's impolite to stare." Zooey voices a reminder.

Rory hides a laugh by taking a sip of coffee.

The united front of the Gilmore, Danes and Mariano family members makes Taylor relent and storm out of the diner.

"Okay, spill. Whose idea was this?" Lorelai looks from one to the other. "Zooey?"

Zooey blinks innocently, a tell-tale blush on her face.

—

"Hey, husband," Rory says with a smile, shifting to kiss him.

"Hey, wife." Jess deepens the kiss, pulling her flush against him.

"Dad? Mom?" Zooey's voice sounds outside the door.

Pulling apart, Jess climbs out of bed and opens the door, scooping Zooey up into his arms.

"Can't sleep, Zo?"

"Not yet," Zooey determines. "Can we go to the zoo?"

Rory chuckles as Jess points out, "Zooey, it's ten at night. The zoo doesn't open again until tomorrow morning."

"Oh." Zooey processes the information. "Can we go tomorrow, then?"

"Sure," Jess agrees. "Sounds good, right, Rory?"

"Absolutely." Rory pads over and gives Zooey a kiss on the cheek. "Now it's really time for bed, kiddo."

"Okay," Zooey sighs in resignation. "But can you tell me a story first, Dad?"

Rory hides a smile.

"I might just be able to," Jess teases, grinning when Zooey tells him, matter-of-factly, "You're silly."

"You think that's gonna convince me to tell you a story?" Tapping her on the nose with a finger, Jess smirks.

"Please?" Zooey gives him a pleading look, despite knowing full well he's just joking.

Sighing exaggeratedly, Jess says, "Alright, Zo."

"Yay!" Zooey cheers, holding on tightly to her father.

Carrying her to her room, Jess makes sure she's tucked in before sitting down next to her on the bed. He catches Rory's gaze when she curls up in the chair by Zooey's bed.

"So, what story will it be?" Jess asks.

"Yours and Mom's!"

"What, again?" Jess teases.

"It's my favorite," Zooey notes solemnly.

"Okay." Jess ruffles her hair. "But only a short version of it, because you need to get plenty of sleep so that you'll have a lot of energy for our trip to the zoo tomorrow."

"I'll be awake, bright eyed," Zooey exclaims.

"And bushy tailed," Rory finishes with a smile.

"The story, Dad!"

"Impatient, just like your Mom," Jess chuckles. "Alright." Hugging Zooey closer, he starts, "Once upon a time…"

"The story doesn't start like that!" Zooey giggles.

"It doesn't?" Giving his daughter a mock surprised look, he checks, "How does it start?"

"It starts with, 'a long time ago,'" Zooey reports.

"That's it," Jess hides a grin. "A long time ago, a small-town girl met a rebellious big-city boy in a crazy little town called…"

"Stars Hollow!" Zooey cheers.

"If you keep interrupting, this story's not going to get told," Jess teases.

"I'm part Gilmore, I talk," Zooey points out.

"I hadn't noticed," Jess jibes.

"The _story_ , Dad!"

—

_The following morning_

"Hi," Jess murmurs between kisses.

"Hi." Rory giggles softly. "That was quite the wake-up call we had."

"Yeah, it was." He brushes some hair away from her shoulder and places a kiss there.

"Do you think we have time for round two?" Rory teases.

Raising his eyebrows, Jess smirks. "I think we…"

Their banter is interrupted by Zooey's perky voice outside their bedroom door.

"Wake up, you two sleepyheads!"

Rory bursts into laughter as Jess chuckles in resignation.

"We're already awake, Zo," Jess calls out. "But it's six in the morning. The zoo doesn't open that early."

"They should," Zooey determines. "Well, can we get breakfast first, then?"

"Breakfast! Food's the first order of business for her," Jess smirks. "She's her mother's daughter."

"Just give us a little while to get showered and dressed, okay, sweet girl?" Rory requests.

"Alright," Zooey agrees. "I'll be in the living room, reading."

"See you in a bit." Jess grins as they listen to Zooey hurry away.

"She's definitely our daughter, considering she reads every chance she gets." Giggling, Rory snuggles close to Jess once more.

"Well, we know she wasn't accidentally switched at the hospital."

"Smart ass!" Rory splutters through laughter.

"The smart ass you married," Jess reminds her.

"That must make me Mrs. Smart Ass. Works for me," Rory notes with a grin.


	37. Chapter 37: Lists and Specifics

Thank you so much for taking the time to read, keep up with this story and comment! Your feedback is greatly appreciated and really means a lot.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 37: Lists and Specifics**

_Some years earlier_

"I have a list!" Rory bursts back into the living room. "Actually, I have two lists, one comprehensive, the other extremely specific, and I've had the lists for years, in your box." She briefly registers the look of confusion on his face before barreling on. "It's our box now and I don't want to lose that, this, us just because we had some inane argument."

Taking a breath, she continues, "The lists contain reasons why I love you, Jess. Frankly, I didn't need to write the reasons down, because there's no way I could ever forget them. Like right now - you're standing here, letting me ramble, understanding me better than I understand myself."

"Like the way you understand me even if that verbal thing still comes and goes." Jess observes evenly.

"How you always know just how to make the perfect coffee."

"Your lists."

Rory cracks a grin. "The way silences are comfortable with you."

"The way you babble enough for both of us and then some."

"It's a Gilmore gift," Rory shrugs.

"A privilege of few," he agrees.

"You writing in the margins."

"You complaining about how I steal your books, even if we both know I'm just -"

"Borrowing them." Rory hides a grin before counting off another reason. "How you keep up with me."

"How you put up with me," he counters.

"Right back at you," she exclaims. "You looking it up."

"You making me hope for some kind of, any kind of a future with you in it."

"Being fully aware of the fact that I'd like to have your books in my life. And you."

"You using me as a pillow when you sleep."

"You're useful in multiple ways." Rory smiles shyly. "You keeping your arms around me when we sleep."

"You calling me Dodger." He runs a hand through his hair, a half-smile emerging.

"Your crazy hair," Rory teases, reaching out her right hand to briefly slide her fingers through it.

They've moved surreptitiously closer to each other and are now less than a foot apart.

"Being fully aware of the fact that I'm more than willing to go through the bad times and the good times when it comes to you."

Rory tucks her hair behind her ears. "You want to hear my extremely specific list?"

"You want to tell me?"

"Deflecting," Rory surmises. "Another reason, by the way."

"I'll tell you what specific reason I'd narrow it down to. You show me yours, I'll show you mine, that kind of thing."

Rory grins mischievously. "You know that calls for a 'dirty.'"

"Geez." Jess smirks.

"You were going to to tell me the specific reason why you love me," Rory reminds him playfully. "I'm not getting any younger here."

Reaching out a hand, Jess carefully tugs her toward him, the remaining distance between them vanishing.

"Because you're you."

He holds her gaze, seeing the changing tides of her emotions in her eyes.

"You do know me better than anyone." Rory smiles when he reaches for her other hand as well, entwining their fingers. "That's my specific list, too."

"Huh." He smirks (another reason, Rory thinks) before they kiss; a gentle, loving kiss.

"Our box?" Jess checks when they pull apart, foreheads touching.

"I'll explain later," Rory assures him, smiling before they're kissing once more.

—

_Seventeen years later_

"So you want to tell me why you weren't in school today?" Jess asks his daughter casually.

"What?" Zooey gives him an innocent look.

"Not gonna work," Jess points out. "You're like your mom when you lie, your eyes twitch."

"They do not, Dad."

Father and daughter share a look.

"I… went somewhere," Zooey concedes.

"Somewhere, huh? If your mom finds out, you're going to need to come up with a more specific destination."

"Are you going to tell her?"

"Depends." Jess pours Zooey some coffee, which she gratefully accepts. Like mother, like daughter. "Maybe you'll tell her yourself. She did something similar when she was around your age."

"Mom cut class?"

"Yup."

"Did it have something do with you?" Zooey asks knowingly.

"It might've."

"Well, what happened, Dad? You can't leave me hanging here!"

"Okay." Jess hides a grin. "Your mom once skipped school and took a bus to New York City."

"To see you?"

"To see me," he confirms. "We spent most of the day together and then she got back on a bus to Stars Hollow, got delayed and missed your Grandma's graduation."

"I bet Grandma was really pissed off." Zooey chuckles. "So what happened next?"

"Eventually, not too long after that, I moved back to Stars Hollow."

"Because of Mom."

It's an observation, not a question.

"And your mom was so happy see me, she kissed me," Jess teases, hearing Rory unlock their apartment door.

"Hey you two," Rory beams. "When was I so happy to see you that I kissed you?"

"When he moved back to Stars Hollow," Zooey fills in.

"You think so, huh?" Rory grabs some coffee. "Maybe I was just testing how good a kisser you were."

"Uh-huh," Jess notes with a smirk.

"And maybe you passed that test," Rory jokes.

"Geez!" Zooey's exclamation reminds Rory very much of her father and her Grandpa Luke and she hides a grin. "You guys are so loved up. I'm scarred for life, you know."

"What a drama queen," Rory chuckles.

—

_The seventh month_

"Jess!"

He appears a split second after Rory calls out for him. "Are you okay?"

She holds out the palm of her hand. "I can't even wear my rings while I'm pregnant because my fingers are swollen!" On the brink of tears, she adds, "And I wear them all the time. I _want_ to wear them all the time because it's you and it's us, Jess."

"Rory, you can wear them again once our kid's here," he reasons.

"That's alright for you to say, you can still wear your wedding ring." She looks even more upset as she runs a finger over her wedding band and engagement ring. "I've never taken them off before. I was in line for a danish this morning and I swear people were looking at me. One woman even muttered something about all the single mothers these days."

"Okay, tell you what, I'm gonna go grab you some muffins and I'll be right back, okay?" Jess gives her a quick kiss.

"Muffins? Muffins are only going to make this fractionally more tolerable." Rory attempts a teary-eyed smile.

"Better than nothing. What kind of muffin do you feel like?"

"Blueberry," Rory asserts. "And hot chocolate?"

Taking her hand, Jess makes sure she sits down - a gesture that makes Rory smile despite everything - before, with another quick kiss, he's off.

About half an hour later, Jess reappears, handing Rory a bag of blueberry muffins as well as her requested hot chocolate - and a small satchel.

"What's this?" Rory gives him a surprised look. Opening it, she pulls out a necklace chain.

"It's sturdy enough to hold both of your rings, so you can wear them as a necklace for the time being, if you want to."

Rory beams and embraces Jess tightly. "Thank you. You're always so thoughtful."

She pulls back to kiss him.

"I just really don't like to see you cry," he fends off, gently tucking some hair behind Rory's ear.

"So if I start crying, you'll get me anything? A dog? A cat?" Rory giggles.

"If you want a pet, I could probably be talked into it." Jess smirks.

"There's already one neurotic dog in the family, and I'm not sure a cat's a good idea because we might lose track of it somewhere between all our books." Rory shrugs. "But it's good to know that you'd get me anything," she teases.

Jess holds her gaze and murmurs a quiet confirmation, in that unguarded tone of voice only Rory is privy to, "Anything."


	38. Chapter 38: Something Else

Thank you very, very much for taking the time to read and comment on this story. I know, I know, I sound like a broken record, but I truly appreciate it and it means a lot.

This story - at least from a writing perspective - seems to be drawing nearer to a close, with about two chapters to go... although it is quite difficult to end this sequence of headcanon ideas, to be honest, since it's such a joy to write.

If you lovely readers have any comments on what you'd like to see, please feel free to drop me a line. For now, on with the story. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 38: Something Else**

_A few weeks after Zooey's birth_

"Zooey?" Rory mumbles sleepily, gripping Jess's T-shirt as Zooey wails rather impressively.

"Yeah," Jess murmurs back, already moving to get out of bed. Pressing a quick kiss to Rory's forehead, he hurries over to Zooey's room.

"Hey, Zo. You're really vocal."

Holding her, he grins when Zooey's wailing halts for an instant as she grasps his T-shirt. Like mother, like daughter.

And then she's off again. "Had to take a quick breather, huh?" Jess notes wryly, trying to soothe the baby's cries. It takes a few moments, but it must have worked.

An hour later, Rory awakes to a quiet apartment and, reaching for Jess, finds his side of the bed empty. It takes her a groggy moment to remember the previous events before she leaps out of bed.

Once in Zooey's room, she claps her hand over her mouth to hold back an instinctive sound of adoration at the sight that greets her. On the couch in Zooey's room, Jess is sprawled, cradling Zooey in his arms, both of them fast asleep.

Very quietly, Rory slides on to the couch next to them, slouching against Jess and drifting off to sleep again.

—

_Seventeen years later_

"Mom?" Zooey looks up from her homework, worrying her bottom lip.

"What's up, Zo?" Rory asks, pouring herself another cup of coffee.

"The other day, I - I skipped school." A look of relief crosses Zooey's face once she's admitted what's been on her mind.

Rory almost wants to exclaim, "That's all?" With a warm smile, she instead opts for a different approach. "Are you in any way hurt?"

"No," Zooey reassures her. "There was nothing serious or anything like that. I just… there's a really great second-hand record store over in Jersey and this… friend… of mine mentioned it. So I couldn't really help myself and went there to see the, um, the store."

"What's his name?"

"What?" Zooey feigns confusion.

"Your friend," Rory says, hiding a grin. "What's his name?"

"How do you know it's a guy?"

Rory simply throws her daughter a level gaze.

For a few beats, blue eyes hold brown eyes (her father's eyes, Rory thinks), and then Zooey capitulates. "Scott. His name's Scott."

"Is he cute?" Rory grins.

"Mom!" Zooey can't help grinning in response. "You should be grounding me! Subjecting me to some sort of punishment, at any rate."

"Zo," Rory begins, refilling Zooey's coffee mug. "When I was your age, I skipped school, too."

"Dad told me about that, when he caught on to what I'd done," Zooey admits. "He didn't tell you, which means he was right again."

"About what?"

"About me deciding to tell you myself."

Rory hides a smile. "He sure knows us well."

Zooey smiles. "I figured if you skipped school, it had something to do with him, right?"

"It did," Rory confirms. "He'd left Stars Hollow and gone back to New York without saying goodbye and I went into autopilot and tracked him down. I probably should've admitted to myself then that I liked him."

" _Loved_ him," Zooey notes with a giggle. "Come on, Mom. It's so obvious."

"Hey, no making fun of your aging mother!"

—

_Stars Hollow, six years after Zooey's birth_

"Remember this place?" Rory stops on the sidewalk and gestures at a house.

"I have a fairly prominent memory of the front yard and malfunctioning sprinklers," Jess teases.

Rory blushes. "Thanks for still being able to me blush, even after all these years."

Smirking, he leans in for a quick kiss. "What, by mentioning the sprinkler memory?"

"And everything that's associated with it." Rory tugs at the collar of his shirt. "All that tension between us."

"Tension? Hadn't noticed," Jess teases.

" _Sure_ you didn't," Rory comments with a small smile. "At least now we can act on it. I always felt like I might spontaneously combust back when we were teenagers." There's a mischievous sparkle in her eyes.

"You have no idea," he jokes back.

Rory spots a sign. "It's for sale! Aw, Dwight must have moved on, which is kind of a shame because I could have finally thanked him for inadvertently giving me the opportunity to see you wet and could have told him that, somewhere along the way, thanks in part to his sprinklers, we got hitched."

"What, and give away our sprinkler secret?" Jess teases. "We're the only ones who know about that."

"True," Rory concedes, grinning. "I guess we could keep it that way. Just a thing between husband and wife."

They kiss; a gentle kiss that turns a little more passionate, until they find the lack of oxygen to be a moderate problem.

"So this house is for sale." Jess keeps an arm wrapped around Rory's waist. "Wanna find out how much it is?"

Rory gapes at him. "You're serious," she determines. "How did you know I was…" she trails off with a smile. "Never mind, I forgot this is you we're talking about, the person who really does know me better than anyone. It's completely crazy, because I love living in New York City, but Stars Hollow is just something else."

"Yeah, it's something else alright!"

"Hey, Dodger, this place has some really good memories, you know. We met here, after all."

"Yeah, it has its moments." Jess smirks, kissing her deeply.


	39. Chapter 39: Can't Help It

Thank you so, so much for taking the time to read and comment. Your support really means a lot.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 39: Can't Help It**

_Some years earlier_

The persistent ringing of a phone snaps Jess out of the deep sleep he didn't realize he was in. His laptop still beside him, he reaches for his cell phone.

"Yeah?"

"Hi."

In spite of the fact that it's two in the morning, a grin spreads across his face at the sound of Rory's voice. "Hi," he echoes.

"I'm sorry if I woke you," Rory notes apologetically.

"Wasn't sleeping," Jess shrugs it off.

Rory opens her mouth to protest, wanting to say that she can recognize his I've-been-asleep voice, but decided against it. Moreover, it's just so good to hear his voice at all right now.

"Hey, shouldn't you be greeting me with 'aloha'?" Jess teases.

"I'm only in Hawaii for five days, just as long as this convention is for," Rory points out with a giggle. "But I've been assimilating reasonably well. Except it's a little too sunny and hot for an East Coast girl like me."

"Yeah, I don't blame you."

Laughing, Rory remarks, "One day, we'll have to travel to California or Hawaii together, and you have to take your leather jacket along. I can just imagine what you must have looked like in California. A New York fish out of water."

"Fish out of water? You're already making sea-related puns," Jess sighs. "You gonna try to get in some surfing, too?"

"Right after diving with sharks," Rory jokes. "With my coordination, I'd be more likely to knock myself unconscious with a surf board than actually attempt to surf."

"Come on, you're not _that_ uncoordinated," Jess reasons.

"Need I remind you of the many instances that support the contrary?" Rory chuckles. "On the plus side, I'm definitely keeping this lei that I got when I arrived. It's such a great souvenir!"

"Is it going to decorate your dresser from now on?" Jess guesses.

"Yup!" Rory's enthusiastic. "Also, I'm debating which truly stereotypical souvenirs I should get for Mom and Luke."

"Got any runner up ideas?"

"A hula dancer doll for the car dashboard, of course," Rory suggests.

"Of course." Jess smirks.

"And I was thinking of broadening Luke's shirt horizons with a Hawaiian-style tropical print shirt," Rory continues with a laugh.

"He'll be thrilled," Jess says wryly.

"Oh, I know he will," Rory says gleefully. "I still need to get you something, too. But that I won't tell you about beforehand."

"You don't need to get me anything," Jess states. "You coming home's enough."

"Okay, I know it's the middle of the night on the East Coast and pretty late here, too, and I'm extra emotional because I miss you, but that was really, really sweet, Jess."

"It's turning into the norm, which is not as disturbing as it could be."

Rory giggles. "Glad to hear it. That doesn't mean we won't still tease each other, though. Because I really love that, too."

"We'll maintain that tradition," Jess confirms.

"Thank God," Rory sighs dramatically. "Now, I want to hear about _your_ day, Dodger."

—

_Eleven months after Zooey's birth_

"Washington Square Park is cooler, you were right all along," Rory states with a grin as Jess laces their fingers together, pushing Zooey's stroller with his free hand.

"You think so, huh?"

"Yup." Rory points over at a bench. "Hey, it's your bench."

" _Our_ bench, if anything," Jess counters.

Rory beams. "I like that." She pauses for a moment. "I wonder if we could ever do one of those bench sponsorships!"

Jess looks over at her. "With a plaque?"

"Ooh, yeah! It'd be great!" Rory enthuses. "I mean, it's one of those important spots in our lives. Zooey should have it preserved for the future."

"Are you already mentally planning an unveiling ceremony?" Jess smirks.

"Don't rain on my parade, husband," Rory demands playfully.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Jess pulls her in for a quick kiss.

—

_Stars Hollow, some weeks after the engagement_

"Beloved daughter of mine!" Lorelai bounds toward them, embracing Rory tightly. "And tolerated former hoodlum!" she adds with a grin directed at Jess.

"Hi, Mom!" Rory beams.

"Hey, Lorelai." Jess acknowledges the greeting with a quick, blink and you'll miss it smile.

"You two look kind of serious," Lorelai decides. "What's up with the surprise visit, kissin' cousins?"

Rory and Jess exchange a look.

"What? Did you commit a crime? Are you on the run? Rory, are you planning on becoming the first female president?" Lorelai widens her eyes. "Oh God, you guys didn't _elope_ , did you?!"

"Actually," Rory begins, hiding a grin.

"You didn't!" Lorelai gasps.

"No, don't worry, Mom," Rory assures her. "We just decided where we'd like to get married."

"A bookstore?" Lorelai teases, relieved that there hasn't been a shotgun wedding.

"Too much of a cliché," Rory counters, noticing Jess smirk out of the corner of her eye. "We found a spot here in Stars Hollow."

"Wow! You're not letting Emily hijack the wedding planning _and_ you've already scouted a location. You two are efficient."

—

_Stars Hollow, some years later_

"Okay, here's..." Rory trails off as she reaches the Gilmore living room, a smile dancing across her face.

Jess is on the couch, closing a children's book carefully while Zooey is sprawled across his chest, fast asleep. Neither of them hear the front door close gently.

"Our kid's a deep sleeper," Jess says quietly as Rory sits down next to them.

"Zooey loves you," Rory teases. "I think you really _are_ a baby whisperer."

"She just has weird taste, like her mother." Jess smirks.

Leaning over to kiss him, Rory counters, "You mean, she has _excellent_ taste like her mother."

"Ugh, kissin' cousins, you keep on scarring me for life!" Lorelai whispers, surprising them as she wanders into the living room.

"You should be used it by now," Rory teases.

"There's no getting used to your daughter and her husband exhibiting their lovebird tendencies," Lorelai states with a mock-shudder. "You'll find out soon enough when Zooey here grows up."

"She's not going to be dating before she's forty," Jess points out, making Rory giggle.

"Ha!" Lorelai looks gleeful. "Good intentions. I don't share your optimism, but I admire it."

The front door opens once again and Luke's voice is heard.

"Is it safe to walk in?"

That makes all three of the adults in the living room grin.

"I don't know, Luke," Lorelai jokes.

"It's fine, Luke, you have nothing to worry about," Rory assures him.

"Just checking," Luke points out, a smile crossing his face when he spots Zooey.

"Told you," Lorelai exclaims with a grin. "You two have scarred _both_ of us for life."

"Just giving you a taste of your own medicine," Rory argues playfully.

Their exchange is interrupted by Zooey, who has had her fill of her nap.

"Grandpa Luke!" she crows happily, moving as quickly as possible toward him.

"Hey, Zooey!" Luke scoops her up. Forgotten are the aversions to jam hands when it comes to Zooey, whom he dotes on.

"Really feeling the love for your Grams here, kiddo," Lorelai teases.

"See? It's the Danes and Mariano men. Gilmore girls can't help but love them," Rory teases.

She and Lorelai exchange grins as the men in the room utter a "geez" each under their breath.


	40. Epilogue: It Still Is

What began as a one-shot and then metamorphosed into a multi-chapter story has, for now, drawn to a close. First and foremost, I'd like to sincerely thank all of you for taking the time to read, comment, favorite and follow. Your support means more than I can say and I truly, truly appreciate it.

Writing was never something I'd intended; as mentioned in my profile blurb, I'm more of a reader. That being said, I've loved writing this story and I hope you've enjoyed the journey Rory, Jess, Zooey and everyone else have taken. Perhaps the story will continue someday, but for the time being, the status is being set to "complete."

Once again, thank you so, so very much for reading and supporting "Worth It All." I wish each of you only the best.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**Epilogue: It Still Is**

_Thirty years later_

Most recently, Luke's Diner has become another, smaller branch of Truncheon Books. Much to the confusion of any visitors to Stars Hollow, the store bears three signs on the outside of the building; one for William's Hardware Store, another for Luke's and a third for the book store, now the only one in town after Andrew's retirement. Anyone venturing inside is struck by the eclectic collection of books and the coffee corner, serving a Lorelai-approved strong brew. Lorelai and Luke, meanwhile, are comfortably retired and still living in Stars Hollow. Zooey, by now a grown woman herself, successfully graduated from Princeton and has recently started a new job in New York City.

"I can't believe we're _still_ having these Hemingway and Rand debates." Rory grins at Jess as they settle down in the living room on a unseasonably warm spring evening.

"You're the one with the ongoing, nonsensical fondness for that political nut," Jess counters.

"The same could be said about you and the ever-painful Ernest Hemingway."

"We're going to keep disagreeing until the end of time."

"As long as we spend that existence together, I see no problem with it," Rory offers with a smile.

"Well, we've known each other for a few decades now, so I'd say the odds are in our favor."

"I'm glad we ended up here," Rory muses. "Not just here in Stars Hollow, although that's obviously wonderful because it's home. I mean, that we ended up _here_ , like this, with with the best kid imaginable, with such a great family, and went through everything we did, together. I wouldn't want to imagine it any other way."

"I'm glad too," he acknowledges, pulling her close. "I love you."

"A ridiculous amount, even after all this time?" Rory teases.

"Consistently," Jess confirms.

"I love you a ridiculous amount all the time, too."

"Glad we're on the same page." He brushes a soft kiss to her lips.

"It was worth it all, wasn't it?" Rory smiles.

"It still is," Jess determines, leaning in to kiss her again.


End file.
